El Clan Son (KI y Chakra)
by Bosket7
Summary: Goku, Gohan, Goten, vegeta y Trunks viajan a Konoha pero sus antiguos rivales los perseguirán, historia donde 2 mundos se juntan y el romance y la acción no se harán esperar [Posible Lemon] [Romance] [Acción]
1. chapter 1

**Bienvenidos gente Hermosa y conocedora, en este fic tratare de hacer de todo para complacerlos (añadiré un poco de todo ;v)**

-Hablar- - Personaje Hablando

(Hablar) - Personaje Pensando

*Hablar* - Narrador o NDA (nota de autor)

"*Hablar*"- Acción o movimiento especial

* **Esta historia comienza en una montaña muy alejada de la civilización en ella se pueden apreciar dos casas, una se puede apreciar claramente que tiene forma circular mientras que la otra tiene un toque mas rustico y se nota el desgaste de los años, dentro de la casa en forma circular se puede apreciar la gente que vive ahí** *.

-Gohaaan, Goteeen a desayunar!!-Grita un hombre de entre los 25 y 30 años *Aunque en realidad tiene mas de 35* dicho hombre viste un GI de pelea anaranjado con una camisa y botas azules al igual que unas muñequeras y un cinturón del mismo tono azulado*.

-¡¡Si, ya vamos!!- se escucha gritar a un niño y a un adulto ambos con un parecido a su padre aunque el pequeño se asemeja mas a el mientras que el mayor solo viste el mismo GI de pelea.

* **Ya desayunando se escucha que el mayor quiere iniciar una conversación** *

-Muy bien escuchen tengo algo muy importante que decirles, como ya sabrán la muerte de su madre nos afecto mucho a todos...- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por su hijo mayor

-Si y que lo digas incluso termine con Videl con la excusa de que necesitaba tiempo antes de seguir con nuestra relación pero la verdad es que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella a pesar de ya tener una hija- dice el hermano mayor

-Hací es Gohan y quisiera explicarles algo, como ya sabrán una de las ultimas voluntades de su madre fue que continuáramos con nuestras vidas y que encontráramos el amor, aunque la verdad yo todavía no entiendo muy bien eso tal vez se deba a que me case por una promesa - dice el adulto con cabeza de palmera.

-y también ya sabrán de la reciente muerte de Bulma- termino de decir el hombre de ropas anaranjadas

-como olvidarlo Trunks no quiso salir de su habitación por casi una semana, de no ser porque Bulma se contacto con ellos mediante kaio-sama -añadió el menor con pelos de piña.

-Haci es Goten aunque aun no termino de entender porque se negaron a ser revividas, por otro lado si entiendo porque quisieron que continuáramos con nuestras vidas - dijo Gohan.

-Exacto y es por eso que hace poco hable con Vegeta y sobre una idea que tuve y al parecer esta de acuerdo - dice Goku.

-Espera padre ¿a que te refieres?-añadió Gohan.

-Pues ya saben que después de que Freezer fue resucitado no ah pasado mucho y nos empezamos a aburrir hací que decidimos irnos de este planeta y ir a uno nuevo que necesite nuestra ayuda y quisiéramos que nos acompañen- dijo Goku.

-Pues la verdad yo no veo ningún problema pero, ¿como piensas hacer eso?-añadió Goten.

-Fácil hace tiempo whiss nos dijo algo...-recordando Goku les empezó a contar

* **FLASHBACK** *

* **Goku y vegeta se encontraban entrenando con whiss aunque ni acertaban ni un solo golpe a este ser***

-Valla señor whiss usted si que es rápido- dijo Goku.

-jojojojo hací es son Goku pero el juicio propio no es la única de mis habilidades-dijo este recordando su retroceso en el tiempo.

-y específicamente cuales serian las demas- añadió un hombre de prendas negras con cabello en forma de flama, también tenia los brazos cruzados.

-Ten mas respeto Vegeta- dijo Goku

-Pffh- fue lo único que dijo al parecer le importaba muy poco cuanto poder tenia ese ser de piel azulada

-pues ya que tienen tanta curiosidad les diré dos de mis habilidades- dijo whiss provocando una sonrisa en Goku y curiosidad en Vegeta aunque este no la demostraba.

-pues verán una de ellas es abrir portales para que puedan viajar a otros mundos algunos de ellos inclusive fuera de su imaginación- dijo whiss provocando una reacción de sorpresa en Goku y Vegeta.

-¿Y cual sería la segunda?-pregunto Goku curioso pues quería saber que mas podía hacer su maestro.

-Pues esta seria el poder afectar el metabolismo de los seres vivos- dijo whiss sacando una reacción de sorpresa en Vegeta.

-¿Qué es eso señor whiss? ¿Se come?- dijo Goku confuso.

-De verdad que eres un idiota kakaroto- dijo Vegeta.

-Jojojo, no son Goku con esto me refiero a que puedo alterar la edad de los seres vivos por hací decirlo puedo acelerar lo para hacerlo mas viejo o puedo retroceder lo para hacerlo mas joven -explico el ser de piel azulada

-SOPRENDENTE-Dijeron Goku y Vegeta al unisono

*Fin del Flashback*

-Wow el señor whiss de verdad que tiene muchas habilidades increíbles- dijo Gohan.

-Jeje hací es Gohan y es por eso que le pediremos a el que nos lleve a otro planeta para ayudarlos-dijo Goku.

-Pero papa si hacemos eso ¿quién se quedara a cuidar la tierra?-añdio Goten con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-pues para eso estarán todos nuestros amigos además de que le dije a whiss que mantenga las esferas del dragón listas para cualquier emergencia- dijo Goku con un ligero tono de confianza

-Wow papa esa es una gran idea-dijo Gohan sorprendido -en realidad fue idea de Vegeta- añadió Goku

-jeje si ya me lo esperaba- dijeron Goten y Gohan con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de sus cabezas.

-muy bien entonces hay que prepararnos para salir en 1 semana- dijo el adulto con pelos de palmera.

*Mientras tanto muy alejados de ahí*

-Truuunkss!!!- grito un hombre con una armadura de batalla blanca y debajo un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul, en conjunto con unas botas y unos guantes de color blanco este hombre también tenia el pelo de punta, su nombre era Vegeta el príncipe saiyajin.

*En eso se ve bajar las escaleras a un joven con el pelo en forma de tazón y de color lila, quien realmente no aparentaba ser mayor a Goten y su nombre al parecer era Trunks*

-¿Qué quieres papá?-dijo el joven de pelos color lila.

-alistate porque nos vamos- dijo el adulto con pelo de punta.

-¿a donde?- se cuestiono Trunks.

-A donde sea es una orden y prepara muchas cosas en capsulas porque nos iremos un buen tiempo- dijo el príncipe con una cara de pocos amigos -y por cierto también irán kakaroto y su familia de inútiles- añadió Vegeta antes de salir a preparas las cosas.

* **ya paso una semana y los saiyajines estaban listos para salir** *

-muy bien kakaroto espero estés listó- le dijo el pelos de flama al cabeza de palmera.

-Si vegeta tengo mi nube voladora y el bastón que me dio mi abuelito, también pase por una bolsa grande de semillas del hermitaño por si las llegamos a ocupar tiene cerca de 20 semillas, aunque me costo mucho convencerlo de darme tantas- dijo Goku con un claro entusiasmo en sus palabras.

-que bien señor Goku nosotros llevamos muchas cápsulas con cosas utiles - dijo el pelilila.

-y que cosas serían esas Trunks- dijo Goten

-pues cosas como ropa de entrenamiento, una casa, una maquina de gravedad para mejores entrenamientos y también mucha comida que nos durara cerca de 1 semana- dijo Trunks

-Bien ahora le pediremos al señor whiss que nos lleve verdad padre- dijo el Joven Gohan.

-Si dijo que ya venia para acá, no debería de tardar- dijo el adulto de traje anaranjado.

* **En ese momento se puede ver un destello de luz y de ahí salio whiss** *

-Muy bien espero que todos estén listos- dijo whiss.

-Hasta que apareces whiss- dijo vegeta con un tono molesto.

-Jojojo perdón es que me tomo mas tiempo del que creí porque estaba investigando mundos a los que pudieran ir- dijo whiss.

-Por cierto señor whiss ¿a donde nos iremos?- esta vez habló Gohan.

-Pues verán esa sera decisión suya ya que al parecer muchos mundos que ocupan ayuda de seres poderosos con buenas intenciones hací que mejor porque no ven los diferentes mundos que hay y toman una decisión- menciono el ser de color azulada.

-Bien muestrenos que tipos de mundos hay- habla el tipo de pelos de flama.

-Ok, obvservern mi báculo y les mostrare- hací captando la atención de todos les empezó a mostrar los diferentes mundos.

-Miren en este mundo predomina la magia y cerca del 20% de la población mundial puede usarla-les menciono whiss hací mostrándoles el planeta.

-No lo se una vez me dijo Bulma que la magia no existía mejor otro- menciono Goku con una cara de insatisfacción en su rostro.

-Bien veamos, ho miren en este mundo hay piratas- les volvió a hablar whiss mostrándoles el planeta.

-No gracias no fue muy agradable la ultima vez que nos subimos a un barco- dijo Vegeta recordando la vez que Bulma hizo su fiesta y llego Bills a la tierra.

-Muy bien, oh que les parece este es un mundo dominado en su totalidad por ninjas, al parecer tienen muchas guerras e inclusive entrenan a los niños desde los 4 años para ser ninjas y participar en guerras- dijo whiss con un rostro de preocupación

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir ahí a ayudar después de todo no creo que sea justo que a los niños desde pequeños los entrenen para mata- dijo Gohan ganando un asentamiento por parte de todos.

-Ok solo que hay un pequeño y minúsculo detallito- menciono whiss -¿y cual seria señor whiss?- dijo Goten.

-Pues para no aburrirles con explicaciones lo dire simple-

* **Pausa Dramática :v** *

-Tendre que hacerlo mas jóvenes y la verdad desconozco si esto afectara a sus poderes- diciendo esto todos los saiyajines se preocuparon en especial Goten y Trunks.

-Señor whiss que pasara con nosotros apenas tengo 12 años- dijo Trunks con mucha preocupación.

-Si, y yo tengo 11- esta vez hablo Goten con el mismo tono preocupado.

-Tranquilos ustedes cuando mucho rejuvenecerán 1 o 2 años-. Dijo whiss hací tranquilizando a Goten y Trunks.

-Bien basta de tanta charla lo mejor sera que lo intente y ya veremos que pasa- dijo el chico pelos de flama hací ganando un asentamiento por parte de todos.

* **Total que perdían con intentarlo** *

-Ok, si eso es todo los veré después amigos míos- diciendo esto whiss abrió un portal que rápidamente absorbió a todos los saiyans presentes.

* **Muy lejos de ahí en un mundo ninja un chico de pelo amarillo se encontraba huyendo de una multitud de adultos que tenían antorchas y trinches** *

-¡¡¡Que no escape el monstruo!!!- Grito uno de ellos al parecer era el líder -¡¡¡SI, HAY QUE MATARLO!!!- Se pudo escuchar a la multitud

 ***En ese momento una luz segó a todos los presentes entonces apareció un portal que escupió a 3 niños y 2 adultos**

-Ayayayayay ese golpe si que dolió- dijo un joven con el pelo de palmera.

-Valla kakaroto sólo a ti se te ocurre caer hací todos nos detuvimos antes de caer- dijo un joven con el pelo de flama.

-Papá ¿estas bien?- Dijo un joven con un traje de pelea de cuerpo completo de color morado y también tenia el pelo en forma de palmera.

* **En ese momento el pequeño rubio chocó con el joven pelos de flamas** *

-Que te pasa insecto- dijo Vegeta con un tono molesto.

* **El chico asustado no sabía que hacer y en su miedo solo pudo ponerse detrás del joven de pelo de palmera con mucho miedo de que lo mataran** *

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa niño? ¿Tienes hambre o algo hací?- le pregunto Gohan acercándose al niño.

-E-es q-q-que- el niño intento explicarles pero.

-¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA MATENLO!!!- Dijo uno de la multitud.

* **estos se disponían a matarlo pero fueron interrumpidos por el joven pelos de flama** *

-¿Que piensan hacerle a este mocoso insectos?- dijo Vegeta con un tono de molestia y una cara de confianza.

-Sera mejor que te alejes pensamos matarlo y si no te mueves tu también te mueres- dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la multitud.

-Wow pareces muy confiado, veamos cuanto mas te dura esa confianza con el príncipe de los saiyajines-

* **Diciendo esto el príncipe se lanzo contra los aldeanos y rápidamente le dio un golpe en el estomago al líder haciéndolo vomitar sangre, los demás se quedaron atónitos ante esto** *

-¿Como demonios lo hizo? ni siquiera lo vi moverse-dijo un campesino perplejo ante tal acción

-Oye tu ¿com...- el aldeano no pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe en el cuello de parte del príncipe.

-valla no resultaron ser mas que escoria- dijo Vegeta quien para acabar rápido mando energía a su mano y provocó un aire muy fuerte que mando a todos a estrellarse con los arboles que estaban cerca.

-Vamos Vegeta no tenias porque hacerlos hacerles tanto daño- reclamo Goku.

-Pfff- fue lo único que se escucho de Vegeta, pero rápidamente el niño rubio se acerco para agradecerle por haberlo salvado -no te emociones niño no te salve porque me importara tu vida lo hice porque note un poder oculto en ti y con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías ser un oponente digno- añadió Vegeta con un tono de indiferencia.

* **Estas palabras provocaron que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ¿de verdad acabamos de llegar a este mundo y lo primero que hizo fue noquear a todos los que se topó solo por una pelea que tal vez no suceda? Pues si hací es Vegeta** *

-Oye papá por las palabras de Goku entonces tu también te diste cuenta ¿no?- dijo Gohan acercándose a el oído de su padre y puso su mano al lado de su boca para que no los escucharan.

-Hací es Gohan al parecer ese niño posé dos firmas de energía una debe se suya y supongo que es la mas pequeña, me pregunto que habrán sellado en ese niño pero debió de ser algo poderoso y maligno ya que la firma de energía mas grande es malvada casi en su totalidad- dijo Goku con un tono serió -por cierto eso me recuerda deberíamos de probar nuestros poderes para ver si se vieron afectados por nuestra edad actual- estos iban a probar sus poderes pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz en el cielo.

-Espera Goku eso te lo puedo decir yo- se escucho de esa voz.

-Señor whiss es usted, que bien eso nos ahorrara tiempo- dijo Gohan

-muy bien escuchen con atención ya que es un poco complicado, sus poderes si se vieron bastante afectados por el viaje y su rejuvenecimiento sin embargo sus poderes no están del todo perdidos si no que esta dormidos y necesitaran de entrenamiento constante para despertarlos y hací en poco tiempo podrán restaurar sus poderes en su totalidad- dijo whiss recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos menos del chico rubio que no entendía nada y hací whiss se despidió y se fue.

-Oigan un momento ¿qué fue todo esto?- dijo el rubio

-Jeje nada importante o que tu lo puedas entender- dijo Goku con un claro rostro de preocupación ya que sabía que era muy pronto para revelar sus orígenes.

-Esta bien- dijo el niño haciendo caer a todos de espaldas con los pies hacia arriba al estilo animé.

-Por cierto niño, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto Trunks.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún dia seré hokage de veras- hací provocando una pequeña risa en Trunks.

-Bien yo soy Trunks y el es mi amigo Goten ¿tu quieres ser nuestro amigo?- pregunto Trunks aunque este ya sabía la respuesta después de todo le salvaron la vida.

-Claro que si- dijo Naruto provocando risas entre los niños

-Por cierto Naruto ¿nos podrías decir donde estamos exactamente?- pregunto Gohan con la sonrisa típica de los "Son"

-Pues estamos en el país de fuego y por allá queda konoha esa es mi aldea- dijo el rubio apuntando al noreste.

-Y Naruto nos podrías llevar ahí por favor- esta ves habló Goten recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Naruto y haci comenzaron a caminar mientras Naruto, Trunks y Goten platicaban Goku, Vegeta y Gohan observaban el paisaje a los pocos minutos llegaron a un gran portón custiodado por 2 guardias.

-Alto, Naruto ¿quienes son ellos?- Pregunta uno de los guardias.

-¿Ellos?- Pregunta apuntando a los ssiyajines -Pues solo son unos amigos míos- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola soy Son Goku- Se presenta con una sonrisa y una mano levantada

* **Imaginenlo como se presento ante Bills** *

-¿Y que es lo que quieren aquí exactamente?- Pregunto el otro guardia.

-Pues venimos a ver al hokage- dijo Naruto ya que en el camino le contaron un poco de su historia y Naruto les ofreció ser ninjas de konoha, claro si estos aceptaban y hací fue.

-mmm... No lo se, se ven muy sospechosos además de que no traen algo que los identifiqué- cuestionó uno de loa guardias.

-Entonces yo los escoltaré hasta el hokage- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todos voltearon y en una nube de humo se presentó un ambu con una mascara de gato y solo se podían ver unos mechones de pelo de color plateado saliendo de esté.

-Ok, esta bien- dijeron los guardias al unisono.

Estos comenzaron a caminar por la aldea de konoha todos los saiyajines a excepción de Vegeta estaban bastante impresionados por como se veía el lugar, a los pocos minutos llegaron a la torre del hokage y gracias a el ambu lograron que el hokage aceptara a verlos ya que el ambu también necesitaba dar el reporte de su misión.

-Pase- se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta, hací haciendo que todos pasarán.

-Buenas tardes viejo- dijo Naruto.

-¿Que es lo que desean?- pregunto el hokage

-pues vera Naruto dice que estas personas quieren formar parte de la aldea- hablo el ambu con un tono cansados en su voz.

-Y específicamente ¿porque?- se cuestiono el hokage -sus vestimentas son muy raras al igual que sus peinados- volvió a hablar el hokage.

-Por favor de les una oportunidad ellos me salvaron la vida- hablo Naruto con una cara tierna tratando de chantajear a el hokage.

-Esta bien pero primero cuentenme de donde vienen- les dijo el hokage.

-¿De donde venimos? Pues la verdad de un lugar muy lejos de aquí- dijo Goku.

-Podría darme mas detalles, ya que nos cuesta confiar en extraños- dijo el hokage con un tono serió.

Goku volteo a ver a su familia y amigos que solo asintieron para que Goku le contara la verdad -Esta bien espero me crean y ponganse cómodos ya que la historia es bastante larga- una vez dicho esto Goku les empezó a contar todo.

Goku les contó de como llegó a la tierra de sus aventuras en busca deas esferas del dragón de sus dos enfrentamientos con Picoro Daimaku del nacimiento de su hijo Gohan su secuestro por parte de su hermano la llegada de Nappa y Vegeta su viaje a namek y su pelea contra Freezer su pelea contra los androides y la de cell, su enfrentamiento con majin buu la llegada de bills a la tierra y su enfrentamiento después de obtener el SSJ Fase Dios hasta llegar a la resurrección de Freezer y su pelea con este, también les contó del porque eran tan jóvenes y de su viaje desde otro mundo, el hokage solo hizo pequeñas interrupciones para saber de cosas como que era el ki, ahí se dio cuenta de su parecido con el chakra y también quiso saber de las esferas las cuales le llamo la atención por su gran poder.

-Entiendo pero espero que sepan de lo difícil que es creer en su historia- dijo el hokage

-Pues aunque sea difícil este insecto esta diciendo la verdad- reclamo Vegeta con un tono indiferente se notó que le importaba muy poco si le creían o no.

-Disculpen ¿habrá una manera de probar nuestros poderes señor?- dijo Gohan tratando de calmar sus dudas

-Si hay una nos veremos a las 5:00 en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 para una demostración de sus poderes, anbu tu los guiaras por la aldea y los llevaras a las 5:00 a el campo- el anbu asintió y todos salieron dejando a el hokage solo.

(Conque seres de otro mundo ¿eh? Si es verdad nos vendrán de mucha ayuda para traer paz a este mundo) pensando esto el hokage siguio trabajando en sus cosas típicas de su puesto.

* **Y hasta aquí amigos jeje si lo se, lo deje en la mejor parte pero si seguía ya no me detendré :v, pues quisiera aclarar varios puntos antes de seguir uno de ellos es que tomaré en cuenta todas las películas de DBZ como "cannon", ya después verán porque pero les gustara también quiero aclarar que todos los saiyajines tendrán pareja (por eso mate a Milk "chi-chi" y a Bulma Jeje soy telible :v) y esto ¡NO! Sera un harem también no pienso poner esa aberración del yaoi (tal vez si ponga yuri pero lo dudo) y también que entre las sagas de Naruto pondré unos capítulos de relleno en el que me tratare de concentrar en las relaciones de nuestros héroes y también que esto se dividirá en 2 partes una sera en Naruto y la otras en Dragón Ball Súper, si en Super, por cierto esto ocurre 2 años antes de el inicio de Naruto, osea 2 años antes del primer capítulo o de su graduación de su escuela ninja**.


	2. Capítulo 2: Demostrando Poderes

Bienvenidos gente Hermosa y conocedora ¿quieren que cambie el saludo? :v

Srblack28: jaja si voy a darle a Gohan la importancia que merece, y si aquí a todos los personajes de Naruto tendrán su participación.

arg21: si la verdad nunca entendí porque nadie los metió a todos, por otro lado el juntar a Anko y a Vegeta ya lo tenia contemplado, me sera mas fácil esta pareja porque Anko es una aventada y aunque a Vegeta no le guste le tocara convivir con ella :v y lamento desilusión arte pero las madres de Naruto y Sasuke no estarán aquí :'v mas sin embargo tenia la idea de juntar a Goku con Tsunade pero al final me arrepentí ya que poco después de que vallan por Tsunade acabara la primera temporada y no me gustaría extender esto solo para que ellos se hagan pareja. Y pues bueno gracias la verdad no sabía si a alguien le iba a gustar esta historia pero me alegro de que si ya que con solo complacer a una persona eso me anima para seguir con esto.

-Hablar- - Personaje Hablando

(Hablar) - Personaje Pensando

*Hablar* - Narrador o NDA (nota de autor)

"*Hablar*"- Acción o movimiento especial

Goku X Kurenai (puedo cambiarla a futuro)

Vegeta X Anko

Gohan X Temari (puedo cambiarla a ultimo momento :v)

Goten X Ino

Trunks X Tenten

[Curiosidades] (Esto lo haré de ves en cuando ya sea al principio o al final).

-El estilo de diálogos (mas bien ponerlos siempre al principió) me lo robe :v de otro fanfic llamado: Un grupo de magos perdidos en konoha del autor: viecenta1.8

-El nombre es un tributo a un fanfic que me gusto bastante llamado: El Ninja Usuario del KI del autor: zeliud89.

-El inicio esta basado en otro tributo a el fanfic: La Familia Son en Konoha del autor: alucard77.

-Vegeta se ha ablandado aunque no lo quiere admitir

-El anbu es kakashi (aunque obvio seguro lo notaron al instante)

-Mi nombre es un juego de palabras esta basado en el deporté de Basketball (el cual es mi favorito) solo le quite el "ball" y reemplace la "a" por una "o" y el numero "7" esta basado en estos 2 animes por un lado en el equipo 7 de Naruto y por otro lado en el universo 7 que es al que pertenecen los guerreros Z en DB, DBZ y DBS

NO SOY DUEÑO DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES CADA UNO PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.(Me olvide de ponerlo en el anterior :v)

*Eran las 4:00 de le tarde y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante de ramen que cierto pelirubio les recomendó gracias a que Vegeta traía oro en una de las cápsulas fueron capaces de pagar una vez se fueron el restaurante tuvo de cerrar y dejo a un dueño muy contento*.

-Haaaayy que bien comí- dijo Goku sobandose la panza mientras caminaban por las calles de konoha.

*Las miradas de desconfianza no se hicieron esperar aunque la gran mayoría eran para Naruto*

-No puedo creer que dejen al niño andar en la calle ¿porqué no mejor se muere?- susurro una de las señoras a otra tratando de que no la oyeran mas sin embargo el oído desarrollado de los saiyajines si lograron escucharlas Vegeta de nuevo los iba a callar pero en ese momento.

-¿Porque mejor no se calla señora? Metase en sus asuntos y deje al niño en paz- se escucho decir a Goku con un tono entre molesto y serió, la señora simplemente lo ignoro y siguió con sus cosas diarias.

-Gracias señor Goku- dijo Naruto acercándose al pelo de palmera ya que este se encontraba platicando con Goten y Trunks.

-Jeje de nada Naruto es solo que me molesta mucho ese tipo de gente- dijo Goku ya con su característica sonrisa de la familia Son.

-Por cierto insecto ¿no se te olvidó algo?- le dijo Vegeta a Naruto con su tono serio aún que Naruto solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-¿A que se refiere señor Vegeta?- dijo Naruto pero en ese instante Vegeta se detuvo haciendo que Naruto chocara con el y esto provocó que todos se detuvieran.

-¡¡¡ERES UN INBÉCIL NIÑO, AUN NO ME AGRADECES POR HABER SALVADO TU MISERABLE VIDA!!!- obviamente molesto Vegeta le gritó a Naruto con una cabeza mas grande al puro estilo anime.

(*Imaginenlo como cuando le gritó a Goku en el planeta supremo por hacer tratos con el kai anciano por haberle ofrecido a Bulma*)

-Ooohh es cierto, gracias señor Vegeta- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-(Genial otro estúpido igual de feliz que kakaroto)- y con este pensamiento Vegeta decidió acercarse al anbu -oye insecto enmascarado ¿cuanto nos falta para llegar ese dichoso campo de entrenamiento?- le pregunto Vegeta ya un poco molestó por llevar un buen rato caminando.

-Me puede decir ambu señor Vegeta y de hecho es a donde nos dirigimos- dirigiéndole la palabra a Vegeta con un tono tranquilo.

-Me importa una mierda como te llames para mi no eres mas que un insecto con una mascara estúpida- con esto todos se dirigierón al campo de entrenamiento.

*Pasaron los minutos y llegaron al campo de entrenamiento número 7 en el cual ya lo esperaban el hogake junto con un sujetó de nombre "Gai" y una chica llamada "Kurenai"*

-¡Hola anciano!- gritaron al unísono Goku, Goten y Naruto.

-Tengan mas respeto a este anciano- dijo hiruzen con un tono decaído pues sabía que su edad si era bastante avanzada.

-Jeje lo sentimos- dijeron otra vez al unísono.

Los demás saiyans solamente vieron esto con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

-(Jeje se nota que ellos nunca cambiarán)-pensó Gohan.

-(Que pena que ellos sean mis amigos)- pensó Trunks.

-(Pero que montón de estúpidos)- pensó Vegeta, el ya sabia que aunque fuera mas débil que ellos tenían que mostrar respetó y esto los supo por parte de su padre ya que le seguía teniendo respeto aunque el ya lo había superado en poder.

-Bueno como sea lo mejor sera empezar con esto para poder irme rápido de aquí- fue Vegeta quien rompió el incómodo silencio que habían provocado sus compañero y el niño pelirubio.

-De acuerdo tiene razón, ¡Gai!- rápidamente el sujeto verde con un chaleco del mismo color y tobilleras naranjas.

-Entiendo Hokage yo pelearé primero- con esto dicho el sujetó se lanzo al centro de la arena dando piruetas -Bien quien de ustedes peleara con la bestia de konoha- dijo Gai muy seguro de si mismo.

-Valla tiene un ki bastante alto para ser solo un humano, ¡Goten, Trunks vallan ustedes!- les ordeno Vegeta a los niños los cuales sin problemas aceptaron.

-De acuerdo- dijeron al unísono y cambiaron hacia donde se encontraba Gai -Oye Goten no hay que usar el súper sayajin para que sea mas emocionante- le dijo Trunks a su amigo -Si ya lo había pensado- le respondio Goten con una sonrisa.

-Oye Vegeta ya notaste que ese sujeto tiene la voz igual a la de Freezer- le pregunto Goku a su rival.

-Si es raro aunque si lo comparamos con el no es más que un insecto mas pequeño- lo dijo con su típico tono serio e indiferente.

-¡¡¡MUY BIEN NIÑOS DEMUESTREN EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!!!- lo dijo con un tono bastante animado mientras mostraba una sonrisa que hacían brillar sus dientes y levantaba su pulgar.

-Que sujeto tan raro ¿no lo creés Trunks?-

-Si Goten hasta me dan escalofríos-

-De acuerdo- hablo hiruzen -si es cierta su historia entonces esto no debería representar problema para ustedes pero, ¿estan seguros de dejar pelear a los niños?- el hokage dijo esto con un tono bastante preocupado.

-Si anciano con ellos dos basta- le dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces, las reglas son simples la pelea termina cuando su oponente ya no pueda continuar en el caso de Gai en cuanto derribe a alguno de sus oponentes todo habrá terminado- con esto dicho todos tomaron un lugar para que la batalla empezara.

-Bien niños las llamas de la juventud arden en ustedes hací que los dejare que me den el primer golpe ¿Qué tal?- dijo Gai con un tono de confianza.

-Esta bien señor solo espere un poco- con esto dicho Trunks volteo a ver Goten para decidir quien empezaría entonces en ese momento… -Piedra, Papel o tijera… Piedra, Papel o tijera… Piedra, Papel o tijera…- - ¡Siiiiiii- Trunks grito emocionado pué su papel venció a la piedra de Goten -Bien, empecemos saltamontes- le dirigió Trunks la palabra a Gai.

-Esta bien pegame en el lado izquierdo de la cara, sin miedo soy bastante resistente- le dijo Gai a Trunks quien casualmente le recordó lo que paso en el torneo de artes marciales después de ganara a Goten y que eso mismo le dijo Míster Satan (quien era el campeon en ese entonces).

-Bien si hací lo quiere- entonces Trunks lo golpeo con la fuerza suficiente para noquerlo pero no para dejarlo muy dañado y hací Gai salio volando hacia algunos arboles y grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver tal hazaña.

Simplemente no lo podían creer la bestia de konoha había sido derrotada de un golpe por un niño no mayor a Naruto todos estaban saliendo de su asombro y entonces.

-Wow se nota que el fuego de la juventud arde en ti si no hubiera sido precavido y no hubiera dirigido chakra a mi mejilla seguramente estaría noqueado- Gai decía esto mientras se levantaba con dificultad de los escombros de lo que antes era un árbol -sin embargo no me rendiré tan fácil- y entonces Gai a gran velocidad salio corriendo contra Trunks quien se mantuvo indiferente ante la gran velocidad de Gai y entonces Trunks decidió tampoco confiarse y empezaron un duelo de puños y patadas que eran bloqueadas el encuentro parecía bastante igualado hasta que Trunks decidió usar un 15% de su poder empezando a ganar terreno logrando asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula que mando a volar a Gai a los cielos entonces Trunks a gran velocidad voló un poco mas arriba de donde estaba Gai y le propino un golpe en el estomago con sus manos juntas formando un puño Gai iba a caer pero rápidamente Trunks se puso en el piso y antes de que Gai cayera al suelo y le propino un rodillazo en la espalda y luego de nuevo un golpe en el estomago con sus manos juntas para dejarlo caer al suelo. Trunks pensó que había ganado hasta que de repente.

-Wow niño cada vez me sorprendes mas- dijo Gai intentando levantarse hasta que lo logro -esta bien me tomare las cosas en serió- y con esto dicho Gai decidió abrir la primera de sus puertas y su cabello se elevo un poco y seprendia un aura entre roja y naranja mientras que su piel se tornaba del mismo color.

-(Increíble su ki se duplicó)- pensó Goku -esto es como una especie de kaioken pero con cankra- dijo Goku sin recordar el nombre de la energía que ellos manejaban.

Pero para sorpresa de todos en eso Gai que quitó sus tobilleras naranjas y las arrojó sacando una gran nube de humo y dejando un gran cráter y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra Trunks propinando le un gran golpe en la mejilla y luego mientras el niño recorría una gran distancia se puso detrás del niño que seguía en el aire recorriendo la distancia le puso una patada que lo mando a los cielos y le siguio propinando patadas hasta que llego a los aires y le lanzo una patada para el suelo mientras gritaba -¡Loto primario!- con esto dicho Trunks se estrelló en el suelo para su suerte antes de la contundente patada de Gai elevo su poder a un 50% y redirigió ki a su abdomen para resistir la patada mientras Gai caía suavemente y con cuidado en el suelo pensó que había ganado pero entonces.

-Increíble me tomaste desprevenido pero tu suerte acaba aquí- una vez que Trunks dijo este se vio salir un rayo de luz del humo que todavía no se dispersaba –"*¡Burning Attack!*"- se escucho de entre el humo mientras Trunks ejecutaba su ataque característico.

Gai logró esquivarlo por poco mientras que el ataque se estrelló contra unos arboles y destruia gran parte del bosque –(Que diablos fue eso fue un ataque de chakra muy potente si me llega a dar estaría muy lastimado o posiblemente muerto)- dicho esto Gai volvió al ataque esta vez sin subestimar a Trunks aumentando a 4 sus puertas internas hací el saiyan híbrido empezó a recibir una golpiza durante unos minutos aumento su poder al 60%, 70% hasta incluso al 80% pero nada servia hasta que pensó en algo y decidió transformarse para sorpresa de todo los shinobis y el hokage. (1)

-Mi turno- se escucho a Trunks quien empezó a darle una buena golpisa a Gai una de la cual se acordaría toda su vida hasta que decidió acabar con todo y le puso un golpe en el estomago a Gai y que lo hizo escupir sangre y lo dejó sin aire todos estaban en shock hasta los saiyans pero estos lo estaban por el poder de Gai ya que lo podían comparar con el poder de Reecome de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu todo era silencio hasta que…

-¡¡¡BUUUUUU TRUNKS BUUU ERES UN TRAMPOSO DIJISTE QUE NO TE TRANSFORMARÍAS BUUUU!!!- Goten empezó a abuchear a Trunks por haberse transformado en súper saiyan.

-Jejeje lo siento Goten pero necesitaba acabar esto rápido- trataba de excusarse el saiyan.

-no se vale Trunks ni me dejaste luchar a mi- Goten hizo un puchero inflando sus mejillas.

-Jeje ya sera para la próxima- reía nervioso en híbrido que ya estaba cansado.

-Esta bien de todos modos ya quiero ver quienes serán los siguientes en pelear- dijo Goten con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-"*Ejemm*" si no les molesta creo que mejor continuamos con las exhibiciones- dijo el hokage llamando la atención de todos -muy bien el siguiente sera Kurenai contra Vegeta-

-Pfff ni se les ocurra tomarme en cuenta yo no peleo con insectos- dijo Vegeta con su tono orgulloso -En todo caso que se enfrente con el inútil de kakaroto- lo dijo apuntando a el "pelos locos".

-Bien ya tenia ganas de pelear- exclamo Goku mientras hacia estiramientos para empezar.

-(no importa contra quien sea mi genjutsu en infalible) escuchame bien niño bonito con migo no tandras tanta suerte como la de tu hijo con Gai- después de salir de sus pensamientos le dirigió la palabra a Goku.

-Pues espero que no sean puras palabras- dijo Goku tomado su posición de pelea (N/A: *Su pose es la actual de DBS pero en otras peleas iré alternando entre esta y la de la escuela tortuga*).

-Bien, ¿Preparados?, Comiencen- una vez dijo esto el hokage el encuentro inicio.

Kurenai empezó a cargar chakra mientras Goku se quedaba esperando su movimiento hasta de logró cargar lo suficiente y hizo su genjutsu mas poderoso y rápidamente en cuanto lo hizo empezaron a dolerle los ojos durante un tiempo.

*Mente de Goku*

*Todo lo que estaba alrededor de Goku había desaparecido, bueno sólo las personas*

-Wow una ilusión, jeje no es la primera vez que me enfrentó a esto, veamos como no conozco su estilo de energía de chancla no se salir de aquí, veamos mmm… ¡YA SE! Haré lo que hizo Buu y Gotenks en la sala del tiempo- una vez dicho esto Goku empezó a cargar energía pata aumentar su poder pasados unos segundos se transformo en super tamalin :v y su pelo se erizó y una aura de color dorado lo rodeaba su pelo paso de negro a rubio y poco a poco sus ojos cambiaron de negro azabache a un tono verde carmesí.

*Fuera de la mente de Goku en el campo de entrenamiento*

-Bien ya cayó ahora sólo le clavare mi kunai en la pierna para inmovilizarlo y sacarlo de la ilusión- con esto en mente se acercaba a Goku con su kunai.

-(Bien Kurenai por eso te escogí a ti a pesar de ser sólo una estudiante)- pensaba el hokage que había escogido a Kurenai por su habilidad con los genjutsus.

En ese momento todo empezó a temblar el temblor parecía provenir de el joven pelos de palmera, con un estallido de energía que logró formar un cráter en sus píes.

-¡¡¡AAAHHHHH!!!- se escucho decir al saiyan de clase baja mientras este se transformaba en súper saiyan.

-Demonios el también puede cambiar su pelo y aura- decía Kurenai -Al parecer mi genjutsu no soportó tal poder, aun me falta perfeccionarlo- y con esto solo se escucho decir una cosa -Me rindo- lo decía con la mano izquierda levantada -Es obvio que no soy la oponente indicada-.

-Vaya, que mal, ya me estaba poniendo serió- dijo Goku con un tono abatido al parecer tenía muchas ganas de pelear.

-De acuerdo, creo que esto lo demuestra- decía el hokage -Sin embargo aun queda algo- el hokage volteo a ver a los saiyajines y les dijo -Ustedes me dijeron que habían perdido bastante de sus poderes me preguntaba si nos demostrarían que tanto poder tienen ahora y que tanto se compara al que tenían antes de su viaje a aquí- les dijo el hokage ya con mucha curiosidad de saber el nivel que tenían.

-Eso de hecho era algo que queríamos hacer desde que llegamos- el saiyan de clase baja llamó a sus amigos para empezar.

Hací pasaron a demostrar su poder uno por uno hasta que vieron sus poder total, al final Goku y Vegeta solo tenían el súper saiyan en su primera fase, Gohan lo lograba controlar hasta la segunda fase y Goten y Trunks no habían descendido mucho sus poderes (también no es que ellos tuvieran demasiado poder en comparación).

-Bien creo que eh llegado a una conclusión- habló el saiyan híbrido de mayor edad -nuestros poderes son prácticamente iguales a cuando cell atacó con su forma perfecta en su extraño torneó- esto llamo la atención del hokage quien decidió hablar.

-Bien eso significa que sus poderes en comparación a los eventos que surgieron después es insignificante ¿o me equivocó?- les preguntó el hokage con un tono serio

-Si, es cierto- hablo Goku -sin embargo el señor whiss nos dijo que podríamos recuperar nuestros poderes si seguíamos entrenando arduamente- termino Goku para recibir un asentimiento por parte del hokage

-Bien entonces siganme para hablar sobre su estadia aquí, por cierto ya que vivirán aquí tendré que darles a Goku y Vegeta el rango de shinobi mientras que a los tres mas pequeños tendrán que asistir a la escuela ninja junto a Naruto- esto ultimo lo dijo con una cara de felicidad pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía a Naruto muy feliz –Bien para ustedes les presento sus chalecos y sus bandas de la aldea de konoha- entonces el anbu les presento a estos lo antes mencionado.

-Pues… yo solo tomare la banda el chaleco no me gusta- decía Goku muy alegre mientras tomaba la banda y la amarraba en su torso haciéndola parecer un cinturón.

-Ni si quiera piensen que yo usare esas cosas tan ridículas- decía Vegeta con un tono molestó.

-Pues lo lamento señor Vegeta pero tendrá que tomar al menos la banda de la aldea- le dijo el anbu con un tono calmado al príncipe.

-Mpfh, si no hay de otra- con esto dicho Vegeta tomo la banda y la amarro en su brazo izquierdo -Pero que les quede bien claro insectos que solo lo hago para que sepan que pertenezco a esta aldea de quinta- una vez dicho esto todos se retiraron para dejar solos a los niños y a Gohan.

-Oigan que les parece si vamos con mis amigos- les dijo Naruto a los saiyans híbridos que solo asintieron.

-Oye Naruto ¿queda lejos?- le pregunto Trunks al rubio.

-Pues si algo, creo que nos tardaríamos una hora en llegar- esta declaración hizo sonreír al pelilila que ya tenia planeado algo.

-Bien en ese caso subete a mi espalda- Naruto dudó ante lo dicho por Trunks pero al final acepto y cuando menos se lo espero comenzaron a volar para dirigirse a donde les dijera Naruto, Gohan imito a Trunks mientras que estos miraban a Goten que estaba quieto.

-Oye Goten apurate o te dejaremos atrás- le grito Trunks al pequeño con pelos de palmera quien solo lo volteo a ver y le dijo.

-Chicos creo que yo iré en la nube- y con esto dicho Goten junto sus manos hacia su boca para tratar de que su grito se oyera mas fuerte y grito -¡¡¡NUBE VOLADORA!!!- y casi por arte de magia apareció un destello dorado y una nube se puso enfrente de Goten y este solo se subió y alcanzo la altura de Trunks y Gohan -Bien ya estoy listo ¿A dónde vamos?- le dijo Goten a Naruto que solo sonrió y les apunto hacia donde ir

Entonces salieron volando rápidamente a un especie de lago con unos arboles grandes a su alrededor, cerca de ahí se podía ver un grupo de niños, se podía apreciar a un chico de pelo negro sentado en la rama de un árbol, a dos niñas una con el pelo rubio que le arreglaba el pelo a ala otra niña que tenia el pelo rosa, también se podían a preciar a un niño y un perro jugando, a una niña con los ojos blancos como dos perlas a un niño con el pelo atado en punta como si fuese una piña recostado en el pasto admirando las nubes y finalmente a 2 niños uno bastante gordito que comía una bolsa de papas y el otro tenia unos lentes y un suéter que le cubría hasta su nariz.

Para sorpresa de todos vieron en el cielo dos estelas blancas y una dorada que llamo la atención de todos y todos rápido se juntaron para saber que sucedía menos el niño de la rama en el árbol.

-Oigan que fue eso- pregunto la rubia de nombre Ino.

-No lo se pero fue bastante raro, pero que fastidió- añadió el verdadero pelos de piña al aparecer su nombre es Shikamaru.

-P-pues a m-mi me da b-ba-bastante miedo- dijo la oji perla de nombre Hinata.

-Miren se acerca- dijeron al unisono el chico con el perro y la pelirrosa el nombre de estos eran Kiba y Sakura.

Lo que vieron los dejo con los ojos como platos decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco de los destellos lograron presenciar que eran 4 niños 2 volaban mientras que otro estaba montando una especie de nube y en las espaldas del niño con pelo en forma de tazón estaba, ¿Naruto? Miles de preguntas pasaban por sus cabezas pero una voz los saco del shock.

-¡¡¡HEEEEEYYY, CHICOS MIREN ESTOY VOLANDO!!!- la voz del rubio los hizo caer en la realidad, esos chicos estaban volando ¿era eso siquiera posible? Todo parecía imposible con la excepción de que uno venia en una especie de vehículo volador de tamaño pequeño, pero eso no dejaba de ser igual de imposible.

Todos aterrizaron y rápidamente todo se acercaron para saber que pasaba.

-Naruto pero que fue eso ¿y quienes son ellos, y porque vuelan?- les preguntó Kiba que quería respuestas en ése instante.

-Y que es ese extraño objeto que traen que también les permite volar- dijo Shikamaru que aunque no lo parecía por su tono de voz, estaba bastante sorprendido.

-¿Ellos?- lo dijo señalando a los saiyajines remarcando lo obvio – Son unos amigos que hice hoy y son muy fuertes y tienen habilidades increíbles-

-Si eso ya lo notamos- dijeron Ino y Sakura al unísono.

-Y esto es la nube voladora ¿quieren subirse?- hablo Goten haciendo que la nube se pusiera enfrente de los niños mas específicamente enfrente de Hinata.

-Vamos Hinata intentarlo sera divertido- animo Naruto a su amiga.

-Si intentalo no pierdes nada- le volvió a suplicar Goten con ojos de perrito.

Hinata dudó de hacerlo y solo volteaba a ver a sus compañeros quienes al parecer también querían que Hinata subiera pues tenían bastante curiosidad de saber si ella también podría volar o solo el chico de pelos raros, Hinata no sabia que hacer pero al final lo intentó después de todo si se lo dijo Naruto con mucha confianza sabia que podía confían en los nuevos chicos.

Con ayuda de Gohan Hinata subió a la nueve y sorpresiva mente no se cayo pudo subirse los que significaba que era pura de corazón.

-Wow eres sorprendente niña ¿como lo lograste?- pregunto Trunks bastante sorprendido ya que el no podía subirse.

-Espera ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Shikamaru con su gran inteligencia pudo deducir que o esa nube solo dejaba subir al niño con pelos de palmera o ocupaba algun requisito como las invocaciones que ocupaban una firma de contrato.

-Pues- Goten tomo la palabra -Mi papa me dijo que solo las personas puras de corazón pueden subirse, de hecho Trunks no puede- lo dijo señalando a su amigo y con un tono bastante inocente.

-Entonces significa que ella es pura de corazón- Por primera vez desde que llegaron hablo el chico que estaba en la rama del árbol de nombre Sasuke.

-Pues básicamente si- respondio Goten.

-Y a-ahora q-que hago- pregunto Hinata ya que no sabia como hacer que avanzará.

-Pues solo dile a donde quieres que valla- le respondió Gohan.

-¡Ya se! Dile que le de una vuelta a la aldea y que te traigan de regreso- le dijo Naruto que le dio una idea a Hinata.

Hinata iba a decirlo pero de repente la nube emprendió vuelo dejando solo a los niños, después de uno minutos Hinata regreso al lago que mientras estos se estaban presentando los unos con los otros.

-Y bien Hinata ¿Qué te pareció?- le pregunto Naruto.

-F-fue in-i-increible- lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al tener a Naruto tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de satisfacción, y no fue solo por el viaje sino también por poder convivir con su amor platónico.

Después de unos minutos de conocerse todos se empezaron a llevar muy bien, todos intentaron subirse en la nube Ino y Sakura no lo lograron al igual que Kiba, choji y Naruto mientras que Shikamaru y Shino si.

-Bien ya casi sin todos- hablo Goten una ves regreso Shino -¿Y tu chico raro no lo vas a intentar?- lo dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

-pfff ¿para que? solo son estupideces- decía el chico con un tono algo molestó

-Seguro no puedes- le respondió Goten

-No me importa lo que pienses, y cierra la boca si no quieres que te lastime- le dijo Sasuke ya molesto

-Oye ten mas cuidado con tus palabras o resultarás lastimado- le dijo Trunks tratando de defender un poco a su amigo.

-Aquí el único que resultara lastimado serán ustedes- respondió con un tono arrogante y orgulloso.

-Bien, entonces ven y demuestralo- le dijo Goten ya que quería bajarle los aires de grandeza al chico.

-No debiste meterte con el te hará papilla- dijeron Ino y Sakura al unísono defendiéndo a su amado Sasuke.

Entonces todos se separaron dejando en el centro a Goten y Sasuke listos para pelear (N/A: *Aquí me da flojera describir una batalla donde Goten solo humilló a Sasuke pero para que se den una idea la pelea seria como la de Goku vs Bills en el planeta de kaio-sama exacto Goten le gano de 2 golpes*)

Nadie se lo creía ese chico le había ganado a Sasuke de 2 golpes.

-(Wow ese niño es impresionante además es muy bonito, ¡NO! ¿Qué estas pensando Ino?, Tu solo amas a Sasuke)- Ino solo tenia en mente cosas parecidas mientras se sonrojaba.

Goten se acercaba a donde estaba Sasuke todos pensaron que iba a alardear de lo superior que era pero nadie pudo creer lo que hizo

-Fue una buena pelea espero volvamos a enfrentarnos- lo decía mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Sasuke y Naruto no se lo creían sabian que si ellos hubieran ganado no hubieran hecho otra cosa que señalarle lo superiores que eran, en ese momento ambos aprendieron la nobleza de que ganar no significaba que tenían que sentirse orgullosos ya que siempre podría existir alguien mejor.

-Jeje si aunque me diste una paliza- con esto dicho Sasuke tomó la mano de Goten y se levantó, en ese momento no lo supo pero Goten había descongelado un poco de su frío corazón con ganas de venganza. (2)

-Entonces ¿lo intentaras?- le preguntó Goten con su sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-Ok, ok, lo intentaré- hací Sasuke con ayuda de Gohan se subió sólo para caer y todos comenzaran a reírse -Jajaja si creo que algo me lo decía- dijo Sasuke quien ya sabia que no podría subirse por sus ganas de vengarse de su hermano.

Después todos empezaron a interactuar Ino platicaba muy animada mente con Goten ya que se empezó a interesar en este, Sakura platicaba con Sasuke quien solo la ignoraba aunque no del todo, tenia que poner un poco de atención ya que como solo se limitaba a asentir puede que lo meta en algún compromiso Naruto, Kiba, Trunks, Choji y Shino platicaban de muchas tonterías como de competencias de comida y de quien podría correr mas rápido mientras eran obvservados por cierta oji perla enamorada de Naruto, Shikamaru le propuso a Gohan jugar shogi quien aceptó y ya llevaban cerca de 20 min. En una partida donde nadie cedía y no parecía haber un ganador claro.

Mientras tanto con Goku y Vegeta, Inoichi reviso sus recuerdos como una ultima prueba para comprobar que todo fuera verdad.

-Wow, si que tuvieran unas vidas bastante peculiares, espero cumplan con las voluntades de sus esposas y vuelvan a encontrar el amor- dijo después de regresar a su mente Inoichi.

-Disculpe pero ¿que encontró respecto a estos dos?- le dijo el Hokage a Inoichi.

-Pues vera son dos personalidades distintas es como los dos lados de una moneda, mientras que Goku siempre protegía a su familia y seres queridos Vegeta se dedicaba a matar seres de otros planetas no tenia piedad alguna pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se enfrentaron Vegeta dejo de ser tan malo y de hecho llego a tener una familia, mientras Goku solo se dedicó a entrenar y de hecho se sacrifico mas de una vez para salvar el planeta, y Vegeta se sacrifico solo una vez, ambos sostienen una rivalidad donde parece que cuando alguno supera a otro rápidamente se vuelven a equilibrar, y por lo que veo solo hicieron equipo una vez aunque si lo hicieran mas seguido probablemente tendrían menos problemas con los villanos que atacan su planeta.-

-Increíble, muy bien entonces por ordenes mías abriremos un nuevo clan y sera el mas fuerte y nuestros nuevos ninjas serán los integrantes- hablo el hokage con una gran sonrisa –(Creo que finalmente podremos acabar con las guerras de una vez por todas)- pensaba al mismo tiempo.

-Increible, escuchaste Vegeta seremos el clan mas fuerte- dijo Goku muy animado por la idea.

-Pfff- fue lo único que dijo al parecer nada le importaba mas que acabar con esto para irse a entrenar.

-De acuerdo ¿y como le pondremos a su nuevo clan?- les preguntó el hokage.

-Pues… el clan saiyajin ¿no?- preguntaba Goku un poco confundido por una pregunta tan obvia.

-Me temo que no ya que debe el nombre debe ser el mismo que el nombre que ustedes comparten- les explico el hokage como funcionan los clanes hací como estos están obligados a casarse para asegurar la supervivencia del clan.

-Vaya si que es mas complicado de lo que pensé- le decía Goku.

-A mi me da igual, en el planeta Vegeta solamente teníamos pareja para asegurar la supervivencia del la especie hací que entiendo a que se refiere- decía Vegeta con un tono indiferente.

-Pues entonces ¿cual sera el nombre?- le pregunto Goku a Vegeta.

-Por mi puedes ponerle tu nombre a mi me da exactamente lo mismo-

-Bien entonces sera el clan "Son"- le dijo Goku al hokage.

-Bien entonces todo decidido, dentro de unos días los llamare de nuevo para terminar con el papeleo- y con esto todos se retiraron para dejar al hokage solo.

Mientras tanto con los niños.

-¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?- le preguntaba Ino a Goten.

-Si de verdad, ¿Quieres que te muestre?- le pregunto a Goten.

-Si, por favor- y con una suplica Goten accedió y se elevo en el aire hasta ponerse arriba del lago enfrente de Ino, esto llamo la atención de todos y se acercaron también incluso Sasuke que tenia curiosidad por saber que hiba a hacer.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHH!!!- y con este grito Goten se transformo en súper saiyan todos estaban sorprendidos.

-Jijijiji vez Ino ahora me parezco a ti- le sonrió a la yamanaka que solo se sonrojó a tal punto que empezó a salir humo de sus orejas.

-(No lo creo es increíblemente atractivo además de muy alegre y muy fuerte también muy atento y inocente, ¡Dios! Es el paquete completo)- eran los pensamientos que tenia Ino en su cabeza.

-Increíble ¿eso te hace mas fuerte? ¿Es algún kekkei genkai?- Pregunto Sasuke ya que tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Pues si, se llama súper saiyan y por lo que recuerdo multiplica mi fuerza 50 veces, y yo no se que es eso de peces hentai- decía esto mientras volvía a su forma base.

-Increíble ¿ustedes también pueden hacerlo?- le pregunto Kiba a Gohan y Trunks.

-Pues si pero yo puedo llegar a su segunda forma y usar el súper saiyan fase dos que me da mas fuerza- le explico Gohan a ellos.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué son ustedes?- les pregunto Sakura con un claro tono de curiosidad.

-Bien, sabia desde un principio que llegaríamos a esto- entonces Gohan se sentó en el pasto y procedió a explicarles todo sobre su raza que fue asesinada por Freezer.

-Wow eso es increible- les dijo Ino mientras algunos todavía intentaban procesar todas las cosas

-¿Y no buscan vengarse de el maldito que asesino a su raza?- les pregunto Sasuke al notar lo parecido que era el con lo saiyajines de como fueron traicionados por alguien en quien confiaban.

-No buscamos venganza porque ese insecto ya esta muerto- hablo Vegeta que iba llegando junto a Goku a el lugar.

-Si, de hecho yo lo vencí con el súper saiyajin- hablo Goku -sin embargo yo no buscaba vengarme de hecho ante todo intente dejarlo vivir al punto de darle de mis energías para que sobreviviera pero intento atacarme por la espalda y entonces tuve que matarlo para que ya no dañara a nadie- esta vez lo dijo con un tono serio.

-Increíble señor Goku usted debe ser increíblemente fuerte- le dijo Naruto con mucho entusiasmo y los ojos brillando.

-Pues si fue una de las muchas aventuras que viví desde niño- les contesto ya con su típica sonrisa y ahí notaron que Goten es la viva imagen de su padre.

-D-dis-disculpe s-señor Goku podría c-co-contarnos al-algunas de sus aventuras- le pidió la oji perla ya que tenia curiosidad por saber mas.

-Jeje ok, oye vegeta si quieres adelantate a el lugar que nos dijo el anciano y pon la casa por favor- le suplico Goku a Vegeta con las manos juntas.

-MPH, lo haré porque ya no aguantó estar aquí y no porque me lo pediste- hací Vegeta se marchó volando del lugar.

-Bien niños acerquen se que es una historia muy larga- hací Goku se puso en posición de loto (3) y procedió a contarles sobre sus aventuras con las esferas y todo lo que paso en su vida.

*Yyyyyy hasta aquí jeje perdón porque los capítulos son tan cortos pero hací son las cosas, muchas gracias a las primeras personas que empezaron a seguir esta historia la verdad pensé que moriria ignorada entre tantas historias que suben a diario, bueno sin más les quiero decir algunas cosas antes de acabar*.

(1)Sinceramente esa es mi opinión de poderes yo creo que Gai con sus 4 puertas tendría un poder similar al de Recome y por cierto seguro Trunks podría si usara su 90% o 100% pero eso significaría un desgaste mayor de energía hací que lo hice transformarse, también yo no creo que Goten y Trunks sean todavía muy fuertes después de haber dejado sus entrenamientos (aunque eso va a cambiar) de hecho trataré de que los poderes sean lo mas igualados posible y pondré a todos a entrenar jeje.

(2)Exacto tratare de hacer un poco mas amable a Sasuke aunque tampoco no tanto sera algo como un Vegeta Junior :v

(3)La posición de loto es la que usa picoro al meditar, también es usada por Raven de los jóvenes titanes también al meditar y seguro hay mas pero solo me acuerdo de ellos :v

*Bueno eso seria todo aviso que los capítulos serán cortos la gran mayoría para que no sea tan tedioso leerlo también digo que este se subió tan rápido porque tuve el fue fin de semana hací que tardare mas con el siguiente.

También diganme si quieren que ponga mas curiosidades sobre mi persona igual lo haré en el siguiente pero digan si quieren que lo siga haciendo (esto no quita que de vez en cuando, mas preciso cuando lo vea necesario también lo haré sobre el fic.

Sin mas se despide Bosket7

Sayonara Bye-Bye.


	3. Los masoquistas :v

Después de que Goku les contara un poco respecto a su vida ya que este omitió cosas como todos los que murieron y lo que les hicieron sufrir, ya que pensó que seria demasiado PERTURBADOR para unos niños*.

-Bien niños creo que eso es todo, sera mejor que se vallan a su casa ya se hace tarde yo los acompañaré- Comento Goku mientras se levantaba del pasto.

-Wow señor Goku de verdad que es muy fuerte- le dijo Kiba.

-Jejeje, si pero es porque toda mi vida estuve entrenando jeje, (Seguro estaría temblando si le contaba todo)- dijo Goku con un pensamiento algo diferente.

-Vamos ya chicos seguro el señor Goku también ya quiere regresar a Goku- dijo Ino mientras también se levantaba.

Acto seguido todos hicieron lo mismo y uno a uno Goku los dejo en sus casas, la primera fue Hinata ya que el hokage le contó a Goku sobre los kekkei genkai y como el de los hyuga era muy codiciado.

-G-gra-gracias s-señor Goku- le dijo Hinata apunto de entrar a su casa pero…

-Wow Hinata tu casa es muy grande y muy bonita- le dijo Naruto ya que era la primera vez que veía la casa de la hyuga.

-Gra-gracias Naruto- le dijo Hinata algo sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Oye Hinata ¿estas bien?, estas toda roja, ¿no tienes fiebre?- le dijo acercándose a ella y juntando su frente con la de ella, acto seguido ella se desmayó.

-¡Hinata!, oye ¿y ahora que?...- lo dijo mientras se lanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera.

-¿Qué le paso?- preguntaron al unisono Naruto Goten y Goku.

Los demás solo rieron ante su inocencia, bueno casi todos Sasuke, Shikamaru y Gohan les salio una gigantesca gota de sudor atrás de sus cabezas ya que no entendían la inocencia de Goku.

-Jejeje mejor deja la en su casa Naruto- le dijo Trunks con una sonrisa pícara.

-Oye, buena idea- dice Naruto mientras corre a entregarla en su casa y minutos después regresa.

Hací fueron dejando uno a uno (otra vez :v) ya solo quedando Sakura y Ino.

-Bien yo aquí vivo señor Goku- gracias y despidiéndose de todos se alejó y se proponían irse pero de repente.

-¡NO PAPA NO ESTABA EN LA CASA DE NINGUN CHICO ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTAS ESO?!- se escucho un grito de Sakura proveniente de su casa.

-Jeje se parece a Milk o Bulma- dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa.

-Jaja la verdad que si- le acompañó Goku.

-¡JA!, púes si, hací es la frente de marquesina- trato Ino de dejar en evidencia a su amiga, sin embargo ella es igual.

Poco después porfin llegaron a la casa de Ino.

-Bien aquí es muchas gracias- les dijo Ino haciendo una reverencia cuando abrieron la puerta ahí estaba su padre listo para recibirla.

-¿Señor Inoichi?, valla no me esperaba que fuera el padre de Ino- dijo Goku haciendo que Ino, Inoichi, Gohan y Trunks cayeran de espaldas, no se podían creer lo distraído que era Goku.

-Papa, yo no conocía al padre de Ino, pero creo que hasta yo sabría que ese era su padre con solo verlo- le dijo Goten ganándose solo una sonrisa por parte de su padre que solo se rascaba con el dedo índice debajo de su nariz en forma de vergüenza.

-Jeje creo que tienes razón, bueno lo mejor sera irnos para ver como le va a Vegeta- les dijo Goku para ya irse al notar la incomodidad por parte de Ino y su padre ¿Qué an tonto e ingenuo podía ser?.

-Bien entonces lo vere después señor Goku, adios- se despidió el padre de Ino.

-¡Hasta mañana Ino/señor Inoichi- dijeron todos al unisono al Inoichi por parte de Goku y Gohan y a su hija por parte de los menores.

Dentro de la casa de los Yamanaka*

-Oye hija ¿podría pedirte un favor?- le hablaba Inoichi a su hija.

-Claro papá, ¿Qué querías?- le respondía ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Podrías evitar burlarte de los niños y también si no es demasiado llevarte buen con ellos, no ocupas ser su amiga solo no los ignores- le dijo con un tono un poco serio sabia como era su hija y que ignoraba a casi todos los niños ya que para ella nadie valía la pena mientras los comparaba con "su" Sasuke.

-Esta bien papa- le respondió con una sonrisa haciendo sentir mejor a su padre ella y con eso se fue -(Si como no) - Admitanlo ya se lo esperaban

-Pe-pe-pero- muy tarde Ino ya se había ido con una sonrisa ladina logro lo que quería, confundir a su padre (ella no sabia que eso que dijo el futuro seria una realidad).

Ya en la casa de el clan Son*

-Wow es mucho mas grande de lo que creí ¿acaso ahora el papa de Bulma las hace así?- preguntaba Gohan.

-No, lo que pasa es que el señor Briefs añadió un botón de expansión para hacerlas mas grande a voluntad- lo decía mientras caminaba a la casa, abrió la puerta cuando de repente se detuvo haciendo que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

-¿Paso algo papá?- pregunto Gohan.

-¡Ya recuerdo!, chicos ahora tendrán que buscar con quien casarse y un prometida para el futuro- y así Goku siguió su camino con las manos juntas detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa.

Todos los demás tenían los ojos como platos y las barbillas hasta el suelo, inclusive Vegeta quien por casualidad pasaba por ahí y escucho todo.

-¡¿QUÉ TAN DISTRAÍDO PUEDES SER KAKAROTO?!- fue lo único que grito Vegeta ganándose una cabeza gigante solo para gritarle a Goku.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto Vegeta, mas vale tarde que nunca- excusaba Goku su distraída personalidad mientras ponía sus manos enfrenté de el mientras las movía de arriba abajo en señal de nerviosismo.

-Pff, da igual en todos caso tienes razón por lo menos les dijiste- lo decía mientras salía de la casa.

-¿Oye a donde vas Vegeta?- le dijo Goku.

-Voy a buscar algún lugar que venda cosas para hacer de comer, así mañana alguno de ustedes saldrá a comprar las cosas- y con eso Vegeta se marchó.

-Bien niños a dormir mañana madrugaremos para entrenar, tenemos que recuperar nuestro nivel lo antes posible- y con esto todos se marcharon a sus cuartos excepto Goku quien encendió la pantalla plana que traía la casa dispuesto a a esperar a Vegeta.

Lejos de la casa de los Son, cerca de un bar de konoha* (seguro ya saben que pasara juas juas juas :v)

Vegeta se encontraba an las calles de konoha, ya había avistado dos pequeños puestos donde vendía alimento pero solo eran frutas y verduras empezó a creer que si necesitaban carne tendrían que salir a cazarla ellos mismos.

Tenía pensamientos así hasta que logro notar un pleito en un bar usualmente no le tomaría importancia pero logro notar como unos segundos después de que un ninja saliera volando de ahí escucho un grito de mujer.

La curiosidad pudo mas que su actitud indiferente así que decidió acercarse, y de ser necesario intervenir.

-¡NOOOOO, QUE YA ME SUELTEN MALDITOS!- lo decía mientras con otro poderoso golpe lanzo a un señor fuera del bar, la chica tenía pelo algo morado una chaqueta destrozada junto con una minifalda y una camisa de maya que dejaba notar sus muy bien desarrollados pechos sostenidos por un brasier que parecía que iba a explotar por el tamaño de los pechos de la kunoichi (claro que no se le comparan a Tsunade :v)

-Escúchame muy bien Anko, tenía ganas de esto desde que te vi por primera vez y ahora nada me va a detener- lo decía un señor adulto cerca de los 40 años, quizás mas mientras que con ayuda de otros 2 de edad menor sostenían a la peligrosa kunoichi de las serpientes, quien por cierto había bebido mucho y fue ella con sus insinuaciones que provocó tal comportamiento en las demás personas del bar.

-¡Lo diré solo una vez!- una voz bastante gruesa pero sin exagerar los hizo voltear, allí vieron a un chico que vestía un traje de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro y también tenía unos guantes y botas blancas era bastante bajo y tenía el pelo de punta acompañado de una sonrisa ladina que transmitía confianza en si mismo -¿acaso no me escucharon insectos?- volvió a hablar Vegeta ahora con un tono mas molesto que no paso desapercibido.

-Alejate amiguito no te vallas a lastimar- (1) esas palabras fueron suficientes para provocar a Vegeta quien sin consideración se lanzo en contra de los 3 borrachos a cada uno de toco diferente medicina :v

A el chico de la derecha de la kunoichi le dio un cabezazo que lo desmayo al instante dejándole un gran chichón en el acto, al de la izquierda le dio un golpe en la nuca en una parte precisa para desmayar lo también.

Al último le fue pero después de todo fue quien se atrevió a amenazar al orgulloso príncipe saiyajin, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo vomitar una cantidad increíble de sangre.

-Perdón, mi mano se resbaló- fue lo único que dijo antes de que las 3 personas cayeran desmayándose y Vegeta dibujaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-Gracias… ¿Como se llama?- le dijo la kunoichi mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-Juanito Alcachofas, ya dejame en paz- y con eso Vegeta se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero algo lo detuvo e incluso lo hizo girar de forma repentina.

-Oh, vamos ni sea tan malo, además ocupa llevarme a mi casa no puedo salir a la calle en estas condiciones- le decía Anko con un tono seductor mientras hacia círculos con su dedo índice en el pecho del saiyajin, la situación era obvia trataba de seducirlo por desgracia nada de eso funcionaría en Vegeta ¿o tal vez, si?.

-(Pero que mujer tan vulgar)- fueron los pensamientos de Vegeta ante tal acción de Anko -No, se las arreglara para llegar sola- con eso Vegeta tenia pensado irse pero no podía Anko no se lo permitía.

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-¡No!-

Estuvieron hací durante 15 min. Hasta que…

-por favor-

-¡NO!-

-Por favoooooooor- le suplico con unos ojos brillosos que desparramaban inocencia (2) (nada mas alejado de la realidad)

-Tsk, ¿si te acompaño, ya me dejarás en paz?- Le dijo Vegeta ya con un tono molestó.

-Si, sin dudarlo, no hay problema- fueron las palabras de Anko mientras empezaba a jalar por el brazo a Vegeta quien inconscientemente se dejo arrastrar por esta.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales Vegeta logro safarze de Anko y caminar a lado de ella, la bella kunoichi de las serpientes estaba coqueteando con el orgulloso de Vegeta y ella noto que nada tenía efecto hací que decidió apostar lo todo en su ultima carta.

-Bien aquí es- le dijo Anko a el príncipe.

-Perfecto, me largó- con esto Vegeta planeaba retirarse después de todo ¿para que necesitaría quedarse?, pero el autor (*zoi io*) tenía cosas preparadas para el en esta ocasión.

-No, ni creas que te zafaras de esta tan fácil- y con esto Anko tomo a Vegeta del brazo y lo introdujo en su apartamento y cerro rápidamente la puerta.

-¿Qué creés que haces mujer?- le preguntaba con un tono entre sorprendido y molestó -No sabes con quien te es…- no pudo terminar pues Anko se abalanzó a besarlo un apasionado beso donde inclusive Anko introdujo su lengua en la boca del saiyajin cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mismo.

Después de unos segundos estos se separaron de a poco una linea de saliva y pasión salio desprendida de ellos y hubo un silencio por unos segundos en los cuales Anko no dejo su cara de pervertida pues ya tenía planeado su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qu-que demonios t-te pasa mujer?- dijo un sorprendido Vegeta, no se creía lo que acababa de suceder -Bien no necesitó mas pruebas, es obvio que estas loca, me largo de aquí- de nuevo ya se iba pero el escritor (*otra bes zoi io*) no se lo permitiría.

De nuevo Anko lo sujeto pero esta vez lo llevo a su cuarto y lo aventó a su cama como si fuera un costal de papas, acto seguido ella se lanzo encima de el.

Así logrando juntar su intimidad con la de el para después ella empezar a mover sus caderas para estimular el miembro del saiyajin, lanzo su chaqueta lejos, después hizo lo mismo con su camisa de mallas y rápidamente también decidió quitarse el sostén así dejando libres a sus dos pechos eran tan suaves y blancos adornados por un pequeño color rosa en el frente, sus pezones parecían estar comprimidos necesitaban estipulación para ponerse duros.

Vegeta ya no pudo soportar más y la tomo de sus caderas no sin que antes ella notara que el titán empezaba a levantarse, después de sostenerla firmemente le dio vuelta así quedando el príncipe encima de ella.

-Así que eres de los rudos bien, eso me gusta haci es mas divertido- Anko cerro un poco los ojos y estiro su cabeza hacia la del saiyajin con los labios como si fuera un pez, ella esperaba un apasionado mismo que nunca llego así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Para su sorpresa el saiyajin ya ni estaba y su ventana estaba abierta, no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que sucedió.

-Tsk, parece que no logre seducirlo- se lamento con ella misma hasta que sonrió -Bien eso es bueno, significa que no busca algo superficial, ni una aventura de una noche, ¿Quién eres…? ¡MIERDA ES CIERTO NO ME DIJO SU NOMBRE!, bueno no importa mañana lo buscare y haré que me diga su nombre- y con esto en mente Anko se dirigió a su cama dispuesta a dormir.

Mucho mas lejos de ahí cerca de ka residencia Son*

Vegeta al fin había llegado a su casa ni siquiera el sabe como es que logro salir de esa situación entonces abrió la puerta rápidamente pero en eso…

-Hola Vegeta- le saludo Goku quien rápidamente apago la tele y lo volteo a ver con una cara de preocupación -Oye Vegeta ¿estas bien?, estas todo pálido- le dijo Goku con su tono de preocupación acompañado de su cara que tenía un gesto igual.

-¡Cállate kakaroto no estoy de humor, me voy a dormir!- con esto Vegeta se retiro a su cuarto con un trauma mental :v como no tenerlo so por poco lo "viola" una chica bonita y sexy con buen cuerpo y rostro (3) :v

-Qué raro- fue lo único que dijo Goku mientras apagaba la tele para el también retirarse a dormir, caminos su cuarto soltó un gran bostezo -lo mejor sera descansar mañana me levantaré muy temprano a entrenar- fue lo único que dijo antes de llegar a su cuarto y desplomarse en su cama

Al día siguiente, cerca de las 5 de la madrugada*

-Bien papa, hoy no entrenaré quiero salir a conocer el lugar- dijo Gohan mientras se disponía a salir de la casa.

-Escucharme insecto mañana entrenaras el doble, ¿te quedó claro?- le dijo un molestó Vegeta ya que sabia que estaba confiando demasiado en sus poderes actuales.

-Si, señor Vegeta- le dijo haciendo un saludo militar con algo de miedo y con esto se salió de su hogar.

Cerca de los campos de entrenamiento Gohan estaba caminando tranquilamente, pero a lo lejos logro ver a un niño entrenando, así que sin pensar dos veces se acerco al niño*

-¡Holaaa!, ¿te encuentras entrenando?- le dijo un sonriente Gohan.

-Si, necesito mejorar mis habilidades de taijutsu, veras yo no soy muy bueno en los ninjutsus o genjutsus, yo no poseo nada especial- le dijo un apenado niño

-Jeje, no importa yo tampoco se nada de jutsus, oye ¿me podría unir a entrenar contigo?- le dijo Gohan mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-¡Claro!, hací sera mas divertido- le dijo el niño con claro entusiasmo en sus palabras.

-Jeje, ok por cierto, ¿Cómo que llamas?- le dijo con una sonrisa marca "Son" en su rostro.

-Me llamó lee, Rock Lee- le respondió alegre.

-Bien Lee, yo soy Gohan- le respondió (otra vez :v) con una sonrisa -Y ¿Qué sueles hacer?- le pregunto el joven Son.

-Estoy haciendo 50 puñetazos al tronco, y cuando termine haré 60 abdominales y luego 70 sentadillas y para terminar 80 lagartijas- le respondió con claro entusiasmo.

-(Jeje igual a mi papá y al señor Vegeta)- pensó con una sonrisa Gohan.

-Y cuando termine de calentar haré el doble de todo y también 10 vueltas a konoha- termino de decir el joven Lee.

-Valla si que te gusta entrenar- le dijo Gohan.

-¡Claro!, hací poder salir de la escuela como el segundó gennin que no sabia hacer jutsus, y demostraré que no hace falta talento que con trabajo duro alguien puede superar a los mejores- le dijo con flamas de emoción en los ojos el pequeño masoquista :v.

-(Jeje no hay duda se parece demasiado a mi papá)- pensó Gohan -Bien entonces entrenare contigo.

Y con esto ambos se pusieron a entrenar durante todo lo que quedaba del día con un sorprendido Lee por la facilidad y rapidez en la que Gohan termino sus entrenamientos.

Fin del capítulo 3 Wow me tarde pero lo acabé :v sip, como les dije perdón porque son tan cortos pero la verdad en lo personal siempre se me hace tedioso leer capítulos largos, pero igual al final siempre termino leyendo esos capítulos :v.

(1)Referencia a la peli del Bob Toronja (la segunda) :v mi hermanito la estaba viendo mientras yo escribía ;v

(2)Imaginenlos como los ojos del gato con botas. :v

(3)Nótese el sarcasmo


	4. Re-Encuentros

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hablar- - Personaje Hablando

(Hablar) - Personaje Pensando

Hablar* - Narrador, lugar o NDA (nota de autor)

"*Hablar*"- Acción o movimiento especial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goku X Kurenai

Vegeta X Anko

Gohan X Temari

Goten X Ino

Trunks X Tenten

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Aclaraciones]

1.– Eh decidido cambiar la edad de Gohan, en el mundo de DBS el tiene 20 años y al venir al mundo de Naruto su edad se redujo a 13 (Gohan tenia 11 cuando se enfrento a cell).

2.– es algo parecido con Goku y Vegeta aquí Goku tenia 37 y se redujo a 25 y Vegeta tenia 42 y se redujo a 28 (imaginenlos como en su primer enfrentamiento de la saga de los saiyajines en DBZ).

3.-Trunks y Goten es igual Goten tenia 13 y se redujo a 10 y Trunks tenía 14 y se redujo a 11.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **NO SOY DUEÑO DE Dragón Ball Z y Súper NI TAMPOCO DE Naruto**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(N/A: Leer como el narrador de DBZ al latino :v)

 **Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que los saiyajins arribaron en konoha, no paso demasiado en ese tiempo prácticamente todo el tiempo se fue en papeleo que tuvieron que hacer los saiyajines respecto a su estancia en konoha, los niños no fueron la excepción apenas pudieron relacionarse con Naruto y Hinata la cual siempre resultaba que estaba cerca de Naruto por alguna razón, todos los días eran iguales en la mañana entrenaban y luego iban a la torre de Sarutobi a hacer el papeleo, también todas las mañanas Gohan salia a entrenar con un niño fe nombre Rock Lee, pero esto apenas comienza, lo que parecía ser un día como cualquier otro traerá encuentros de lo mas inesperados sin mas disfruten** *.

Capítulo 4: Re-Encuentros.

 **Era una mañana normal en konoha todo apuntaba a ser un día de lo mas común en la sala de estar de una casa algo peculiar se puede apreciar a 2 niños jugando enfrente de una pantalla** *.

-¡¡¡SUUUUUUUU!!!- grito un niño con el pelo de color lila en forma de tazón.

-¡No se vale Trunks, hiciste trampa!- dijo el otro niño con pelo en forma de palmera que infló las mejillas haciendo un puchero (1).

-No es cierto Goten, lo que pasa es que tu eres malísimo- le respondió el pelilila ¿no se preguntan a que jugaban?.

-¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes yo hubiera ganado pero te pusiste a repetir los mismo ataques, además dijimos que Rugal no se valía!- le respondió de nuevo Goten al parecer jugaban KOF (2).

-Si, si, lo que digas perdedor, mejor callate y dame la revancha ¿O, acaso tienes miedo?- le respondió el niño tazón inflando un poco el pecho en señal de orgullo y haciendo una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

-No, yo no juego con tramposos- le respondió Goten, su enojo fue tal que apagó la consola y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Hey!, Goten estas muerto mejor prepara tu testamento- dijo Trunks antes de salir corriendo para atrapar a su amigo.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina** *

-Entonces ¿si se puede, papá?- le dijo un chico que también tenia el pelo en forma de palmera y vestía un GI de cuerpo completo de color morado al igual que unas hombreras unidas a una capa de color blanco junto con un pequeño gorrito en su cabeza que hacia juego con la capa.

-ok, pero tu te harás cargo completamente ¿te quedo claro?- le dijo el Son mayor a su hijo.

-Espero y ese insecto no sea un estorbo- comento vegeta que ahora llevaba una traje de cuerpo completo de color negro con su armadura típica por encima.(3)

-Tranquilo Vegeta tiene un gran espíritu y con el entrenamiento adecuado sera muy poderoso.

-Bien esta decidido mejor explicarle un poco de nosotros antes de ofrecerle la oportunidad- le dijo Goku

-Ok papá, por cierto ¿no tenían que ir hoy con el hokage para la última reunión?- le recordó Gohan a su distraído padre.

-¡Rayos es cierto!, ya lo había olvidado por completo, esas reuniones si que son aburridas- se notaba el claro desánimo en sus palabras hasta planto su barbilla en la mesa -Ni hablar no hay opción, igual sera la ultima- se levanto de la mesa con el animo un poco mas elevado.

-Pues vámonos Kakaroto, no hay tiempo que perder tenemor que regresar a entrenar, ni siquiera hemos podido acceder a segundo nivel del súper saiyajin- le dijo Vegeta saliendo a de la cocina para irse de la casa.

-Tienes razón Vegeta, Gohan no te tardes regresaremos pronto para entrenar- le dijo Goku a su hijo antes de salir.

-Claro papá, oye ¿y Goten y Trunks?- dijo Gohan.

-Ellos saben cuidarse solos, que hagan lo que quieran- le respondió con el menor tono de preocupación que haya dicho en su vida.

-Siiiii… Creo que tienes razón, ok te veré luego, adiós- y haci despidiéndose de su padre poco después el también salio de la casa a buscar a alguien

 **Minutos después con un Goten totalmente golpeado** * :v

-Oye Goten, ¿a donde vas?- le preguntó Trunks a su amigo.

-¿Eh?, voy con Naruto ¿vienes?- le respondió Goten con una sonrisa al mas puro estilo Son.

-Claro vayamos- le respondió Trunks.

 **Minutos después en la torre del hokage** *

-Parece que esos dos no piensan venir, tranquilo hokage yo iré a matarlos- le dijo una chica de pelo algo morado con una camisa de maya debajo de su chaleco de ninja y una minifalda.

-Tranquila Anko seguro no tardan- le respondió kakashi para tranquilizar a la chica de las serpientes.(4)

-Mas les vale, o ya veran- respondió chocando su puño con la palma de la otra mano.

-Sinceramente dudo que ni siquiera les puedas poner un dedo encima- ahora le dijo el hokage a la chica serpiente.

En eso se escuchan dos voces afuera de la oficina.

-¡¡¡YA CALLATE KAKAROTO, NO PARASTE DE HABLAR EN TODO EL CAMINÓ!!!- le grito Vegeta a su rival clamando silencio.

-Hay Vegeta que amargado- le respondió Vegeta su "amigo".

En eso la puerta se abrió mostrando a ambos.

-(parece que nadie les enseño a algo de modales)- Pensó Anko al momento que se acercaba a Vegeta.

-(¡Hay no, es la loca de el bar ¿Qué hace ella aquí? A menos que… ¿No maldición podrá tener gran fuerza pero eso es im…)- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hokage.

-Les presento a Anko Miratashi es una de los Jõnin recien ascendidos- dijo el hokage con una sonrisa.

-¡Imposible!- exclamo Vegeta con un tono algo fuerte.

-¿Pasa algo Vegeta?- Le pregunto Goku a su rival pues no entendía su reacción sabía que no era una presencia poderosa, maligna o de sus amigos ya que el también se abría dado cuenta.

-Emmm… pues- le respondió Vegeta con un leve color carmín en sus mejillas y un tono nervioso.

-Oye…- se dirigió Anko a Vegeta -¿no te conozco de algún lado?- le preguntó Anko a Vegeta.

Pronto la cara de preocupación de Vegeta cambio a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-(Increíble, seguro la cantidad de alcohol ingerida le hizo olvidar lo que paso, que suerte tengo)- pensó Vegeta -Lo dudo seguro ya estarias muerta de toparte conmigo- le dijo Vegeta con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa confiada.

Esas palabras cambiaron la cara de Anko a una de enfado total con llamas en los ojos y una vena en su frente.

-(Demonios, conozco esa cara es la que ponia Bulma/Milk cuando se enojaba)- pensaron al mismo tiempo Vegeta y Goku.

-¡Anko! Tranquilizante- calmo el hokage a la kunoichi de las serpientes.

-Tsk, esta bien Hokage- le respondió Anko con un tono molestó.

-(Uff parecé que me salve)- pensó Vegeta.

-Bien comenzemos con la ultima reunion del clan Son- dijo el Hokage dando la orden para iniciar la reunión.

 **Mientras tanto con Gohan** *

-¡Holaaaa Rock Leee!- grito Gohan a su compañero de entrenamiento.

-Hola Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?, hoy es domingo- le pregunto Rock Lee a su amigo.

-Jijiji buen en realidad vine a proponerte algo- le dijo Gohan.

-Y ¿Qué sería eso?- le preguntó Rock Lee.

-Bueno, como tu no sabes ningún ninjutsu o genjutsu pensé que tal vez podría enseñarte a manejar en KI- le contestó Gohan a su amigo.

-¡Que! ¿En serio me puedes enseñar el KI?- le dijo Rock Lee con una gran sonrisa -Pero tu me dijiste que usar el KI tomaba mucho tiempo para aprender a usarlo- le dijo ahora con un tono mas triste.

-Tranquilo tu ya haces muchos entrenamientos que te han permitido moldear un cuerpo adecuado para aguantar la energía que aprenderás a manejar- le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pero crees que pueda manejarla? después de todo yo no tengo talento en los ninjutsus- le respondió cabizbajo Rock Lee.

-Tranquilo el KI a diferencia del chakra todo el mundo es capaz de usarlo solo que hace falta el entrenamiento adecuado para poder usarlo con libertad, para esto no se ocupa algún talento especial solo una gran convicción y deseos de superarse a si mismo- le respondió Gohan con su sonrisa marca "Son" en su rostro.

-Ok, ¿Cuándo empieza el entrenamiento?- le pregunto Rock Lee.

-Empieza mañana, iras después de tus clases en la academia ninja ¿Ok?- le dijo Gohan.

-Ok, ¿me podrías decir como será el entrenamiento?- le pregunto Rock Lee.

-Lo siento pero no solo te diré, después del entrenamiento te sentirás mas pesado, como sea me voy ¡Adios!- le dijo Gohan alejándose mientras sacudía una mano en el aire en señal de despedida.

-Bien, me muero de ganas por ver como sera mi entrenamiento, lo mejor sera que hoy no haga demasiado seguro que el entrenamiento de Gohan sera el mas duro que haya hecho en mi vida, valdrá la pena si aprendo a usar el KI- y haci Rock Lee continuó con sus entrenamientos mas emocionado que de costumbre.

 **Una vez Gohan se alejo de Rock Lee se fue su casa a entrenar para controlar el desgaste de energía de la fase 2 del súper saiyan.** **Mientras tanto con Goku y Vegeta** *.

-Bien si usted haci lo desea creo que eso seria todo, todos pueden retirarse, excepto usted señor Vegeta y tu Anko- mencionó el hokage.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos Vegeta- y con esto Goku se retiró dejando en la sala solos a Vegeta, Anko y el hokage.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hokage- le dijo Vegeta con un tono neutro.

-Me preguntaba si usted nos podría ayudar con un problema que tenemos con Anko- le respondió el hokage -También le habría pedido a Goku su ayuda pero su falta de "ejhem" inteligencia me hizo dudar haci que preferí no arriesgar y pedirle ayuda a usted- le dijo el hokage.

-Sin rodeos anciano digame cual es el problema con esta mujer- le dijo Vegeta apuntando a Anko.

-Oye mas respeto o te cortare lo que te hace hombre- le dijo Anko molesta por las palabras de Vegeta.

-Pues mira, Anko tiene una marca de maldición en su cuello y me preguntaba si tu podrías hacer algo al respecto, después de todo al saber su historia algo haci de parte de ustedes no me suena tan descabellado- le dijo el hokage a Vegeta.

-Pff, eso sera fácil- le dijo Vegeta acercándose a Anko cuando se acerco lo suficiente por alguna razón se puso nervioso –(Demonios ¿Qué me pasa?, ella ni siquiera recuerda lo que paso entonces, ¿Por qué me ocurre esto?)- eran los pensamientos de Vegeta que fueron interrumpidos por Anko.

-¿Y bien? ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿o te falta valor? Tranquilo no muerdo- le dijo Anko tratando de molestar a Vegeta.

-Si, si, ya voy mejor callate mujer- le respondió Vegeta molesto tal y como Anko queria.

En eso Vegeta colocó su mano en el cuello de Anko y empezó a mandar KI a el sello en pocas cantidades hasta que empezó a subir la intensidad poco a poco, después de unos segundos Vegeta empezó a gritar transformándose en súper saiyajin mientras seguía mandando KI a la marca hasta que de alguna manera desapareció y con esto Vegeta volvió a su estado base.

-Listo, fue demasiado fa…- Vegeta no pudo terminar ya que Anko se lanzo sobre el y lo abrazo.

-¡Gracias!, esa maldita marca me causaba gran dolor, me salvaste- le dijo Anko sin soltarlo provocando que Vegeta se sonrojara un poco (casi nada).

-N-no hay problema, ya p-puedes dejar de abrazarme- le dijo Vegeta tratando de separarse de el agarre de Anko pero fue algo inútil.

-Oh no tu me ayudaste y aquí esta tu recompensa- en eso Anko se acerco a Vegeta y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo beso, un beso lleno de lujuria y romance Vegeta estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar y alejarla pero para su suerte ahí estaba el hokage.

-¡Anko, ten mas vergüenza!- le dijo el hokage después de unís segundos pues el estaba igual de impactado por la acción de la kunoichi de las serpientes.

-Ya, ya, no paso nada ¿Verdad cariño?- le dijo Anko a Vegeta guiñándole el ojo.

Vegeta estaba en shock haci que simplemente se dio la vuelta, se acerco a una ventana, la abrió y salio volando a su máxima velocidad.

-(Paree que lo atrape)- pensaba Anko –(Pero… ¿Por qué me resulto familiar ese beso?)- se pregunto Anko -Bueno hokage to también me voy- y con eso Anko también se retiró.

 **Mientras eso pasaba Goku se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha y por un parque pudo presenciar a alguien familiar haci que se acerco a hablar le** *.

-Hola… Kurenai ¿cierto?- le dijo Goku mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de la chica.

-¿Eh? Si… Son Goku ¿verdad?- le respondió la chica con un tono algo triste.

-Solo dime Goku, me gusta mas haci, pero dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste?- le pregunto Goku con un tono de ingenuidad y preocupación.

Kurenai no sabia porque pero algo le dijo que podía confiar en el haci que procedió a contarle.

-Lo que pasa es que mañana tendré mi prueba para saber si puedo convertirme en jōnin y haci poder convertirme en sensei de las próximas generaciones que siempre fue mi sueño, y estoy muy nerviosa, tengo miedo de fracasar- le dijo mientras unas lágrimas empezaron resbalar por sus mejillas pero Goku con sus dedos las limpio, esto hizo que Kurenai se sonrojara y volteara a ver a Goku.

-Tranquila, tu eres muy fuerte me hiciste transformare en súper saiyan para poder vencerte y no cualquiera puede hacer eso- le respondió Goku con su típica sonrisa que tranquilizó a Kurenai, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Goku- le dijo Kurenai ya mas tranquila con una sonrisa en su rostro -Bueno tengo que irme mi prueba empieza mañana temprano- y con esto Kurenai se hiba a retirar pero Goku le pregunto una ultima cosa.

-Oye, ¿a que hora es tu prueba? Iré a apoyarte- le dijo Goku con su sonrisa típica.

-Jeje a las 6 de la mañana- de nuevo ya se iba pero se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Goku.

Kurenai le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del saiyajin y le guiñó un ojo.

-No llegues tarde- y con eso ahora si se retiró a su casa.

-Guau- fue lo único que dijo Goku para unos minutos después el también retirarse a su casa.

 **Cerca de las 7 de la noche en la residencia Son, Goku, Vegeta y Gohan se encontraban entrenando pero decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso** *.

-Bien si seguimos haci recuoeraremos nuestro nivel en poco tiempo- dijo Goku algo emocionado.

-Tienes razón papa- dijo Gohan en eso la puerta de la casa se abrió eran Goten, Trunks y Naruto.

-Hola señor Goku- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Kakaroto dile de una vez, yo volveré a entrenar- le dijo Vegeta a Goku antes de salir a seguir entrenando.

Esto dejo muy confundidos a los demás ¿Decirle que? Se preguntaban todos hasta que Goku decidió hablar.

-Oye Naruto estuvimos hablando con el hokage y el nos contó sobre que tu eras huérfano- estas palabras pusieron un poco triste a Naruto a el no le gustaba estar solo y aunque ahora tenia amigos el seguía sintiéndose solo, Goku notó esto haci que decidió seguir hablando -Haci que después de muchas juntas y mucho dialogo me permitió hacer algo al respecto- Goku se arrodilló frente a Naruto puso una mano en el hombro del chico y le pregunto -Naruto ¿te gustaría que te adoptara y pertenecer al clan Son?- estas palabras sorprendieron a todos, en especial a Naruto que empezó a mostrar unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, me encantaría- le respondió Naruto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar a llorar ahí mismo.

-Bien entonces ve por tus cosas a tu casa desde hoy te quedaras aquí "Son Naruto Uzumaki", un momento eso no suena bien… bueno no importa mejor apresurense por las cosas de Naruto- les dijo Goku con su sonrisa y haci todos los niños muy felices salieron corriendo a casa de Naruto por sus cosas.

-Bien eso seria todo, me voy a entrenar Gohan ¿vienes?- le dijo Goku a su hijo.

-Bueno- fue lo único que dijo al parecer ya se esperaba una acción haci por parte de su padre por lo cual eso no le sorprendió mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Fin del capítulo que bueno que acabe :v pero buano sip dije "Buano" espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews que oír cierto las respuestas a reviews son del capítulo anterior y no del aviso como seo ya saben lo demás aquí las aclaraciones:**

 **(1)Puchero: berrinche o lloriqueo innecesario porque algo no salió como quería muy común en los niños mas pequeños.**

 **(2)The King Of Fighters (espero y lo conozcan)**

 **(3)Es su traje de FNF (la resurrección de Freezer)**

 **(4)Durante el mes transcurrido Kakashi dejo de ser Anbu y se convirtió en "Sensei" y Goku y Vegeta ya saben de esto.** **Bien eso seria todo.** **Un saludo chicos y aaaaaaadios** *.


	5. Entrenamiento y Misión

Hablar – Personaje hablando

(Pensar) – Personaje Pensando

" **Habitación del tiempo** " – Narrador, lugar o NDA (Nota de autor)

* ** _Kame Hame Ha_** * - Acción o movimiento especial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ia ce zaven laz parejhaz jsjsjs salu2 :v

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Aclaraciones]

1.- Me quede sin celular y por eso no actualice :v

2.- perdón por tardar pero incluso cuando conseguí con que escribir no sabía realmente que escribir así que… se joden, por mi indecisión respecto a ya no seguir la historia por falta de ideas pero hace unas semanas tuve ideas muy buenas las cuales verán conforme continué la historia he aquí unas cuantas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Sagas]

Saga inicio: 1 - ?

Saga constructor de puentes ¿ - ?

Saga exámenes Chunnin parte 1 ¿ - ?

Mini Saga entrenamiento tortuga, demonio y mono ¿ - ?

Mini Saga entrenamiento ninja ¿ - ?

Saga exámenes Chunnin parte 2 ¿ - ?

Saga Doctor ??? parte 1 ¿ - ?

Saga exámenes Chunnin parte 3 ¿ - ?

Saga Doctor ??? parte 2 ¿ - ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" **En una casa un poco peculiar en la cima de lo que parecía ser una pequeña colina todo estaba bastante tranquilo donde de repente se escucharon 2 gritos** "

¡¡¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOONNNN ME OLVIDE/Trunks!!! – Gritaron dos pelo pinchos uno de dogi anaranjado con una camisa de manga corta de color azul marino con un cinturón del mismo color y el otro el cual era obviamente mayor portaba las mismas ropas pero con la diferencia de que este llevaba una camisa de manga larga.

Trunks no puedo creer esto ¡Hiciste trampa! – le grito el Son menor a su amigo pelilila.

¡Si eso es cierto estaba a punto de ganar!, por lo menos el segundo lugar ¡pero eso no importa, eres un tramposo! – Grito un niño de pelos alborotados rubios con una chamarra de color anaranjado con símbolo en espiral de color rojo.

Excusas, excusas, lo que pasa es que son muy malos en esto – Dijo Trunks.

¡No es cierto te guardaste el poder de la bala todo el juego y cuando iba a llegar a la meta lo usaste – Grito Goten.

¡¡¡¡YA DEJA DE SER UNA NENA!!! – Grito Trunks.

¡¿Pueden callarse?! – Grito un muy enojado Vergeta digo Vegeta.

¡Si! – dijeron al unísono los tres.

¿Si, que? – les cuestiono.

¡Si comándate supremo, jefe maestro y líder saiyajin! – Le volvieron a contestar los tres al unisonó se nota que los entreno bien .

¡Hola, Adiós! – les dijo un apurado Goku.

¿A dónde ira tan apurado Kakarotto? – se preguntó Vegeta.

Creo que iba con la chica de las pruebas que nos hicieron – les dijo Gohan quien al parecer vestía una armadura saiyajin como la de Vegeta – Si mal no recuerdo me dijo que se llamaba Kurenai – les termino de decir.

Bien pues no importa saldré a una misión especial que me encargo el Hokage, y no hagan ninguna estupidez mientras no esté!

Señor no señor- volvieron a responder los 3.

*DING – DONG* (N/A: si, no sabía que poner para el timbre ok, no me juzguen)

Yo voy – dijo Gohan quien salió rápidamente a abrir la puerta.

¡Hey, Gohan! Vine al entrenamiento especial – Dijo Rock Lee.

Bien entonces em/No estorben insectos – dijo Vegeta quien interrumpió a Gohan.

¡Adiós señor Vegeta! – gritaron ambos.

" **Mientras tanto en un lugar de entrenamiento con Kurenai** "

No puedo creer que pase – dijo Kurenai.

Estuviste increíble Kurenai – dijo Goku (N/A: Aquí no sabía realmente que inventar así que ustedes decidan).

De nuevo muchas gracias por ir Goku – Dijo Kurenai al tiempo que abrazaba a Goku por la emoción, pero rápidamente se separó de el con un sonrojo que oculto rápidamente para ocultarlo de Goku, lo que ella no sabía era que Goku no entendía que paso después de todo ¿que no es común que los amigos se abracen? El no entendía mucho respecto a las mujeres pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia a cosas como esas.

Jajaja, no hay problema igual tenía el día libre – le dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa.

¿Enserio? Pensé que te la pasabas entrenando – le cuestiono Kurenai.

Pues sí, pero hoy Vegeta no iba a estar Gohan iba a ayudar a un amigo con un "entrenamiento especial" y a Goten, Trunks y Naruto no les gusta entrenar ellos prefieren estar jugando por ahí.

Oh, hay veo – Dijo Kurenai – Oye, ¿Me podrías entrenar a mí por favor? – Le dijo.

¿Qué?, ¿Por qué ese interés tan repentino? – le cuestiono.

Pues veras como estoy a punto de convertirme en Sensei pensé que podría usar parte de tu entrenamiento para enseñarles a mis estudiantes- le explico .

Oh ya veo, no sé si puedas resistirlo enserió que es un entrenamiento muy pesado- le cuestiono Goku.

¿Me estás diciendo débil? – le dijo enojada Kurenai - Para tu información yo he resistido entrenamientos muy duros antes.

Veras, no quiero que te lastimes – le dijo Goku mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Esto cuso un leve sonrojo en ella que trato de ocultar rápidamente.

Escucha te ayudare un poco pero si te lastimas, me prometes que lo dejaras – le suplico Goku

Está bien, te lo prometo – le dijo.

" **Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido** "

Esto es estúpido yo podría hacer esto solo, no entiendo porque ponerme una compañera – dijo un muy enojado Vegeta – (En especial tú, ¿Por qué de todos esos estúpidos ninjas tenías que ser tú?) – se maldijo a sí mismo.

¿De qué te quejas? yo también podría hacerlo sola, pero a cambio me pusieron a un inútil – se quejó Anko – (Si se llega a enterar) – Pensó Anko con un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda .

" **FLASHBACK** "

Escúcheme bien anciano si no me da esa misión con Vegeta como compañero lo lamentara toda su vida – Dijo Anko quien al parecer estaba amenazando al Hokage.

Escúchame Anko además de tu eres capaz de hacer la misión por tu sola, estoy seguro que tanto Vegeta como Goku son más fuertes que yo o incluso más que el cuarto Hokage – le dijo Sarutobi con un tono serio.

Escúcheme anciano será mejor que nos de esa misión o en la mañana notara que le falta algo entre sus piernas y que ahora hay algo nuevo en su trasero – Le digo Anko con un tono desafiante.

Sarutobi solo pudo palidecer ante tales palabras de la kunoichi de las serpientes, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era una simple amenaza, si no cumplía con sus "demandas" cumpliría su palabra.

Está bien tu ganas, pero no le digas nada de lo que ocurrió aquí – una vez dicho eso el Hokage sello un papel y se lo entrego a un Ambu para que le llegara a Vegeta – Listo ya puedes irte.

Un placer hacer negocios contigo – le dijo Anko de manera triunfadora.

" **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** "

La única inútil aquí eres tú, una misión de espionaje es de lo más fácil para mí – explico Vegeta – Además ¿Qué tiene ese tal Danzo de especial?, solo es un debilucho si supone un problema podría acabarlo rápidamente.

No es eso idiota, es solo que no sabe de su presencia y si se llegara a enterar de que están aquí buscara la forma de obtener sus habilidades – le explico Anko – Ya sabes cosas como experimentos y cosas así, ese sujeto está loco, pero el Hokage no ha podido demostrarlo, siempre encuentra una manera de salirse con la suya.

¿Entonces debemos encontrar pruebas para demostrar que está loco? – Pregunto Vegeta.

Exacto, pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos siempre está acompañado y es muy precavido, además de que debes recordar que no puedes usar ninguna de tus habilidades, por eso estoy aquí (si como no) – dijo Anko.

Valla, ya comprendo – dijo Vegeta – mira se está moviendo lo mejor será seguirlo – dijo Vegeta.

Si – le respondió Anko.

" **Mientras tanto en las calles de la aldea de Konoha** "

Tres niños se pasaban por las calles de Konoha un pelirrubio un pelilila y un pelo pincho caminaban tranquilos ya que estaban aburridos en la casa, todo iba normal pero…

-Oye Goten ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – Pregunto Trunks a su amigo pelo palmera.

-Si al parecer otra vez noes está siguiendo, pero solo lo hace cuando estamos con Naruto que raro ¿No te parece? – Le respondió Goten a su amigo.

Trunks solo se dio un facepalm mental por la estupidez de su amigo – No Goten ella está siguiendo a Naruto ¿Qué no es obvio? – Dijo Trunks.

-Ay si es cierto también puede ser eso jajaja – rio Goten con la sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-Chicos ¿de qué hablan? – Dijo Naruto curioso de la conversación de la cual no entendía nada.

-Naruto tu amiga Hinata nos está siguiendo de nuevo – le dijo Goten con una sonrisa inocente – oh ya entiendo tal vez quiera jugar contigo y por eso siempre te anda siguiendo – Dijo Goten con una sonrisa triunfadora ya que creyó encontrar la razón por la cual la ojiperla siempre seguía a Naruto de hecho eso tiene mucho sentido ¿sabes? Llevamos algún tiempo aquí y casi no conocemos a nadie, tal vez lo mejor sería separarnos y vernos en la casa en la noche ¿Qué les parece? – Sugirió Trunks.

-Por mi está bien – dijo Goten.

-¿Me van a dejar solo chicos? – Dijo Naruto algo triste sabía que si lo dejaban los habitantes de la aldea iban a tratar de matarlo otra vez.

-Tranquilo Naruto no estarás solo recuerda que Hinata está aquí también además si pasa algo ten por seguro que vendremos a ayudarte – Respondió Trunks con un tono amigable.

-Si está bien chicos los veré en la casa – Dijo Naruto con un tono más animado después de todo aunque no pueda salir siempre con ellos sabe que ahora lo esperan en casa y quien mejor que aquellas personas que lo salvaron en más de una ocasión.

Una vez dicho eso los saiyajin se elevaron en el aire para salir despegados en direcciones diferentes.

-¡Hinata ¿Quieres jugar?! – Grito Naruto haciendo que Hinata saliera de la esquina bastante sonrojada por la pena de que la volvieron a descubrir.

-S-Si Naruto me gustaría – Dijo Hinata algo apenada.

-Bueno vamos – Dijo Naruto con un tono alegre, así juntos salieron a pasear por la aldea.

" **En las afueras de la casa del clan Son** "

-Bien Rock cuando termines te pondrás esto – Dijo Gohan quien había llegado con un traje de cuerpo completo de color morado y un turbante junto a unas hombreras y una capa.

-¿Qué son esas ropas? – Pregunto Rock Lee curioso.

-Es ropa de entrenamiento especial esta es más pesada que la ropa normal – Le contesto Gohan

-¿Y qué tan pesada es? – Pregunto Rock Lee curioso

-Te lo diré cuando te la pongas, si te lo digo ahora, si digo que es muy pesada tu cerebro lo interpretara como que es algo con lo que tú no podrás usar y hacer tus ejercicios diarios y te retrasara en el entrenamiento, por otro lado si digo que es liviana te confiaras y resultará más pesada de lo que pensabas también retrasando tu entrenamiento – Le explico Gohan el por qué no le diría de momento.

-Ya veo- dijo Rock así poniéndose las ropas todo iba normal cuando de repente - ¿Qué cara…? – Dijo Lee, pues al intentar levantar la hombrera se dio cuenta que era bastante pesada pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar siguió con el turbante y su sorpresa fue mayor al darse cuenta de que también era bastante pesado no igual que la hombrera pero sí bastante pesada.

Una vez puestas se animó a preguntarle – Y bien ¿Cuánto pesan? – le dijo Lee.

-Lo que llevas es un total de 100kg – Le dijo Gohan bastante sonriente. (1)

Lee abrió los ojos en sorpresa – ¿De verdad? – pregunto Lee sorprendido.

-Así es Lee son 60kg en la hombrera y 40kg en el turbante – le dijo Gohan bastante feliz de que Lee lo resistiera a duras penas – Bien Lee ponme mucha atención tú estás acostumbrado a empezar con 100 golpes al aire e ir cambiando de ejercicio mientras le aumentas la cantidad de veces que vas a repetir a el ejercicio, pero a partir de hoy solo9 vas a hacer 100 sentadillas 100 abdominales y 100 lagartijas todo esto a diario y nada más y vendrás aquí a hacerlas para mantenerte vigilado y si noto alguna alteración en tu KI si intentas hacer más ejercicios cancelare tu entrenamiento ya que aún eres muy joven para sobre esforzare demasiado sin mencionar que un no manejas ni un 5% del KI, además Lee tienes estrictamente prohibido quitarte las prendas pesada a excepción de cuando vas al baño ya sea para ducharte o para hacer tus necesidades, también cuando duermes, fuera de eso no puedes quitártelas a menos que yo lo diga – Le explico Gohan a Lee como seria su entrenamiento.

-¡Si Gohan – Sensei! – Dijo Lee muy animado – Por cierto Gohan quería preguntar ¿Qué es ese papel que tiene en su traje? – Pregunto Lee muy curioso de un papel que estaba sostenido del cinturón de Gohan.

-¡oh! ¿Esto? Realmente no es nada es solo la letra de una canción que escribí, es muy tonta así que la voy a desechar – Dijo Gohan que estaba punto de convertir esa hoja en una bola de papel para tirarla perooo…

-¿Me dejas verla? – Peguntaba Lee quien realmente tenia curiosidad en cómo era la letra de esa canción. ("N/A: Como cualquier persona normal")

-Oh, claro no veo problema – Algo apenado Gohan le entrego el papel después de todo si iba a seguir sus instrucciones necesitaba que tuviera confianza en él.

Lee leyó lo que decía y dijo algo que sorprendió a Gohan - ¿Podrías cantarla? – Le pregunto Lee a Gohan.

Esto sorprendió a Gohan - ¿P-por qué quieres que haga eso? – Pregunto Gohan algo apenado.

-Realmente tengo mucha curiosidad – Le dijo Lee.

-P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso no tengo… una base si eso una base para poder cantar ja, jaja, jajaja- Reía Gohan nerviosamente.

Y por arte de magia una base algo melancólica empezó a sonar de la nada casi como si fuera magia.

-¿Pero que dem…? - Preguntaba Gohan sorprendido pero fue interrumpido por Lee.

-Poderes del autor pero ahora qe ya no tienes excusas canta – Dijo Lee con una sonrisa triunfante.

("N/A: a quienes no les gustan cosas como estas pueden saltarlo igualmente no es muy largo y notaran cuando acaba por el cambio de texto)

Gohan acorralado decidió empezar igual estaban solos y no tenía nada que perder.

 ** _Estando vivo he sentido mi cuerpo muerto, como a la deriva sin nunca llegar al puerto_**

 ** _Sin una diva que me diga lo bien que me veo gasto mi saliva susurrando lo tanto que te deseo imaginando lo que nadie puede ver, intentando caminar pero me pesan los pies_**

 ** _Buscando disimular mi estado de ánimo quedando con amigos haciendo como que muestro interés._**

 ** _Y aunque el tiempo pase y ya no vuelvas, que los momentos bonitos que vivimos no se olviden y aunque el corazón este hecho mierda y la letra de esta canción refleje el dolor que uno vive, una y otra vez la escuchare pa recordar que fuiste mía aunque nunca me mereciste._**

 ** _Y es que prefiero no olvidarte aunque recordarte me haga vivir para siempre triste._**

 ** _y perdió por hacerte una self, estar muy borracho y hablarle a tu ex solo un retweet en tu puto twitter fuera del mundial porque deje no pare, decir que ya llegas pero aun no sales verte con la mesa en el leo que llevas el aire, el bus en mi cara se fue llegaba tarde, la cuerda se rompió al suicidarme…_**

(2)

-Guau – Dijo Lee muy sorprendido – de verdad que cantas bien – Le dijo emocionado.

-Jejeje gracias pero mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento – Le dijo Gohan algo apenado pero feliz.

-Si Gohan – Sensei – Le respondió Lee bastante animado.

" **Cerca del lugar una chica pelirrubia escucho y vio todo** "

-así que fuerte y talentoso y no es nada feo… que pena que morirás – Una vez dicho esto salió de manera rápida y sigilosa da ahí.

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

Bien chicos he vuelto Jejeje la verdad es que aunque me tarde tengan seguro que terminare la historia así que chicos sip como dije tengo varias ideas en mente una de ellas la acaban de ver, sip es la idea de que Gohan sea como Killer Bee y tienda a escribir canciones para después cantarlas a los que no les gusten las cosas como estas pueden saltarlas después de todo ya vieron cómo se van a ver estas y también como dice ahí continuara, ya que el siguiente cap seguirá instantáneamente después de este lo decidí hace así ya que este capítulo se estaba extendiendo demasiado solo les pido que siempre lean los capítulos completos ya que en algunas ocasiones suelo aclarar cosas de algunos errores que tuve en capítulos anteriores o explicando algunos sucesos y gente que no lee todo después se queja así que ya saben ;v bien díganme sus opiniones del capítulo.

(1)Lee puede llevar tanto debido a sus entrenamientos anteriores y por liberar un poco de KI con Gohan aunque este no le dijo nada para no darle falsas esperanzas ya que bien Gohan pudo haberlo confundido con Chakra.

(2)Veamos si alguien sabe de donde es ;v

alucard77: pues veras Gohan tenía 11 años cuando derroto a cell pasaron 6 años sin Goku hasta la llegada de Buu 2 años para la llegada de Bills y 1 año con la resurrección de Freezer.

Y Bueno espero lean el siguiente cap ;v

Adiós Prros #HailGrasa :v


	6. Nuevos Compañeros

De acuerdo amigos ahora no hay excusa... Bueno en realidad si que la hay pero ya verán el porque después, sólo les puedo decir que llevo más de mil setecientas palabras, aunque cerca de 300 son más relleno que nada, como sea ya saben lo de siempre así que no lo pondré y... Se borró el archivo en donde ya llevaba parte de la historia por "accidente" así que me volví a leer mi historia y... Mierda me quedé un poco en la trama y con la tontería casi dejo un comentario diciendo que la continuará :v como sea aquí está la siguiente parte ¡Disfruten! :v

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Aldea de Konoha* (¿Lago?)

Sasuke se encontraba ¿entrenando? Mientras que Ino y Sakura y un montón de personajes secundarios sin importancia (:v) lo observaban.

\- Si Sasuke eres genial - Grito Ino

\- Si Sasuke si sigues así vencerás al erizo en poco tiempo - Grito ahora Sakura

-(Pfff... ¿Como se supone que progrese si solo me dicen que soy bueno? Necesito a alguien fuerte que me entrene ¿Pero quien? El chico Goten no puede ser fuerte sólo porque si... Tal vez el sepa de algún maestro que me ayude) - Pensó Sasuke fríamente, era cierto Goten le había ganado bastante fácil, obviamente su maestro tendría que ser bastante fuerte como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas Goten llegó al lago.

-Hola chicos - dijo Goten mientras llegaba al lago.

-(¿Goten?) ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto molesta Sakura, a ella no le agradaba Goten humilló a "su" Sasuke.

-Si Goten ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Ino notablemente más tranquila que Sakura, a ella le agradaba Goten, sabía que era más fuerte que Sasuke y por lo menos el le hacía caso algo que no pasaba con Sasuke.

-¡Oye Puercoespín! – Sasuke llamó la atención de Goten para que lo volteara a ver.

-Hola Sasuke – Saludo alegremente Goten a este.

-¡Dime, ¿Quién te entrenó?! - ¿Pedía? No, exigía Sasuke.

-¿Quién yo? – Decía Goten señalándose a el mismo.

-¿Hay algún otro Puercoespín aquí? – Pregunto Sasuke sarcásticamente más el no esperaba que justo pasaba Goku junto con Kurenai por detrás de Goten.

-Si mira ahí va mi papá ¡Hola papá, hola señorita Kurenai! – Grito Goten llamando la atención de Goku.

-¡Hola! – reaccionó Goku saludando a su hijo y siguiendo su camino junto a Kurenai

-¡Hola! Respondió Kurenai.

-No me lo creo – Decía Sasuke en voz baja y con una gota de sudor en su nuca -Como sea Goten sólo dime ¿Quién te entrenó? – volvió a preguntar.

-mmm… – Goten Trataba de recordar si alguien lo había entrenado, el había sido fuerte desde que nació y alcanzó el SSJ a una edad muy corta, ahora que recuerda su mamá lo había entrenado un poco y después lo hizo Gohan poco antes del torneo ¡Eso es! – Mi hermano Gohan me entrenó y a el lo entrenaron el señor Pikkoro y mi papá – le dijo sonriente.

-(Su papá eh… eso tiene sentido ¿Cómo no lo deduje antes? Tal vez Naruto ya me está pegando su idiotez) – pensó Sasuke fríamente – Gracias Goten – dijo y con eso se fue dejando a Sakura algo confundida ¿Acaso Sasuke había agradecido a Goten? Ella estaba algo distraída así que no prestó mucha atención a la conversación de ellos.

-¡Oye Sasuke espérame! – Grito Sakura para salir detrás de Sasuke.

Ino por otro lado había escuchado muy bien la conversación de ellos y se quedó pensando un poco ¿Cuál era la necesidad de Sasuke de volverse fuerte? No ¿Cuál era la necesidad de el clan de Goten, Sasuke y Naruto por volverse fuertes? De Naruto quizás sólo para ganarle a Sasuke pero no entendía el porque de los demás.

-Oye Goten – Hablo Ino llamando la atención de Goten que sólo veía con una sonrisa por donde se habían ido Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Eh? Que necesitas Ino? – Mencionó Goten con la sonrisa de su padre y un tono muy amigable mirando a la llamada mencionada que se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? – Pregunto Ino confundiendo un poco a Goten.

-mmm… - Goten lo pensó un poco y respondió – Para hacerme más fuerte y proteger a mis seres queridos – Respondió Goten, ahora la confundida era Ino.

-Pero… ¿No debería tu papá de hacer eso? – Pregunto Ino algo confundida – O tal vez tu Sensei o alguno de los Ambus y el Hokage – Volvió a cuestionar.

-Tal vez pero… Ellos no estarán siempre o habrá momentos en que el enemigo sea tan fuerte que necesitaran de nosotros, o puede que traiga muchos refuerzos y no quiero ser sólo un estorbo yo quiero ayudar y si muero pues que así sea – Dijo Goten sorprendiendo a Ino ya que Goten se puso serio, ella pensó que respondería algo como "Porque quiero ser fuerte" o tal vez un clásico "Yo no se sólo entrenó porque me lo dice mi papá" pero eso no se lo esperaba -Y sabes… si muero también la culpa será enteramente mía y por mi debilidad – Dijo Goten igual de serio.

-Proteger a los demás ¿Eh? – Pero tiene razón en algún momento podría ser su turno de pelear y necesitaba estar lista para ello – Gracias Goten – y con eso salió del lago caminando tranquilamente.

-De nada – Decía ahora de nuevo con una sonrisa – ¿Eh? ¡No espera! – Decía Goten siguiendo a Ino, al parecer había olvidado por un momento que lo que quería era hacer más amigos.

«Campo de entrenamiento número 3» (Minutos antes, cerca de cuando Goten llegó al ¿Lago?) (1)

Trunks realmente no había socializado mucho cuando llegó a diferencia de Goten, aunque no le gustara admitirlo la verdad es que el tenía un poco del carácter de Vegeta, tal vez de no haber sido por su mamá lo hubiera heredado todo, es así que como buen saiyajin decidió ir a entrenar un poco, no fue casa ya que el lugar de entrenamiento lo usaba Gohan junto con un amigo, recién aterrizaba cuando noto a alguien enfrente de él, era una niña con unos chonguitos en su pelo, estaba entrenando con diferentes armas.

La chica usaba Kunais, estrellas ninja, bombas de humo y algunos Kunais dobles (Los de punta de ambos lados y que se sostienen del medió) etc. Usaba varias armas a excepción de una especie de espada o catana que dejaba de lado esto extraño un poco a ella, cabe aclarar que sólo la había visto de espaldas.

-Oye ¿Por qué no usas la espada? – Pregunto ya que le extrañaba que no la usará.

-¿Eh? – volteo algo extrañada usualmente nadie más que Lee se acercaban a los campos de entrenamiento a menos que algún Sensei quiera entrenar a su equipo - ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó ella.

-Me llamó Trunks ¿Tu como te llamas? – Ahora el había preguntado su nombre tal vez debió preguntar su nombre primero pero como habíamos dicho a el no se le hacía tan fácil relacionarse con las personas – Pero no me has respondido ¿Por qué no usas la espada-

-Me llamó Tenten y no uso la espada porque es muy molesta en batalla, no me permitirá moverme bien en un combate – respondió está con un tono que parecía de maestra dando una lección.

-mmm… eso no es cierto – Dijo este mientras se acercaba a la espada y la sostenía en sus manos – Con un buen entrenamiento puedes moverla con facilidad, se necesita entrenar la fuerza, acostumbrarse a su peso y entrenar para obtener mayor movilidad – Decía este mientras movía la espada con una maestría tal que parecía que lo había hecho toda su vida – Además si diriges energía a el arma le darás mayor resistencia y fuerza y sentirás como que es parte de ti y hará que mejores es esto – Ok ahora el que tenía tono de maestro era el, a su vez Tenten se sorprendió un poco.

-¿A ti te gustan las armas? – pregunto un poco emocionada.

-Si, aunque solo un poco prefiero los combates cuerpo a cuerpo a mano limpia – Dijo este – Aunque hace tiempo un amigo al que ayudamos me dio una espada por eso se un poco sobre estas – Mencionó.

-¿Un poco? – cuestionó – Si parecidas un maestro dando una lección – Ok punto para ella.

-En realidad prácticamente todo lo que dije fue sentido común – Punto para Trunks. ( 1–1 )

-Quizás, pero sólo alguien con experiencia podría dar consejos de forma tan segura – Mencionó ahora Tenten (1–2 ¡Ganadora! :v)

-Esta bien si entrene un poco con la espada pero a mi mamá no le gustaba – Dijo recordando los regaños de su madre cada vez que lo veía con la espada.

-Por cierto, lo de enviar energía a las armas ¿Era cierto? – Pregunto curiosa.

-Si, yo mismo lo llegue a hacer varias veces con la espada – Dijo orgulloso.

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio? Tu control de Chakra debe ser increíble – Mencionó con unas estrellas en sus ojos.

-Emmm… sé… Chakra… - Mencionaba este volteando a otro lado.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con eso? – Pregunto está.

-No lo sé… podrías ser un entrenamiento muy duró – Dijo este, la verdad era que el todavía no había perfeccionado esa técnica.

-Por favor – Decía esta usando su carta más poderosa. ¡Los ojos de cachorrito! :v

-mmm- Trunks trataba de negarse a aceptar volteando hacia otro lado pero Tenten se puso enfrente de él -¡mmmmm! – seguía tratando de negarse volteando a otro lado pero de nuevo Tenten se puso enfrente de él - ¡Ya está bien te ayudaré! – Finalmente aceptó.

-Gracias – Decía con una sonrisa altanera, consiguió lo que quería -¿ Cuándo comenzamos? – Pregunto, ya quería comenzar a entrenar esa técnica.

-Bueno puedo ayudarte desde ahora en lo que regreso a mi casa, con lo de enviar energía a las armas te enseñaré cuando yo decida qué estés lista – Decía necesitaba que ella estuviera lista para el entrenamiento – (Y yo también necesito perfeccionar la técnica) – Bueno… el también necesitaba estar listo.

-Si, ¡Ya quiero comenzar! – Decía poniéndose enfrente de Trunks mientras la luz del atardecer le daba de frente.

-(Li – Linda) – Pensó Trunks (N/A: ¡Pero sin sonrojarse! :v)

«Entrada de Konoha» (6:00pm)

-Bien la misión fue un fracaso – Mencionó una molesta Anko mirando con desaprobación a Vegeta.

-¿Qué? Sólo hice lo que era necesario – Dijo Vegeta al que poco o nada le importaba lo sucedido.

*Flashback*

Vegeta y Anko perseguían a Danzo a una distancia moderada hasta que Vegeta se harto.

Ya me cansé de esto – Dijo y salió contra la guardias de Danzo, de un golpe contundente con una fuerza de la que el había dirigido; gracias a la velocidad con la que se había dirigido, logrando noquear a su subordinado, Vegeta al notar su error sólo tuvo un pensamiento –(Supongo que ya no importa)- Se movió a una velocidad exorbitante y dándole un golpe en el cuello al segundo también lo noqueó.

En cualquier otra ocasión Danzo habría salido a atacar a aquel hombre pero en su hombro vio algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa –(Konoha) Vaya, vaya, vaya…. ¡Valla! ":v" así que aquel anciano mando a matarme, ¿O es sólo a intimidarme? Dudo mucho que se arriesgue tanto, ¿acaso siguen sus órdenes o decidieron actuar por cuenta propia? Más importante aún ¿Quién eres tú y cuando llegaste a Konoha? – Bien Vegeta ya se esperaba esto, había analizado muy bien antes de atacar, ¿Qué, de verdad creyeron que simplemente saldría disparado a atacar a lo loco? Eso es cosa de Kakaroto.

-Mi nombre es Alvin Yakitori "Ah C mamo :v" y vine por mi cuenta hasta aquí, no confío en ti y el hecho de que alguien como tú se ande paseando tan libremente por ahí me parece algo inaudito, así que simplemente te eliminare y me asegúrate de no dejar pruebas, serás como un simple insecto aplastado por una bota – con eso dio una sonrisa ladina y altanera.

-Te creo pero no del todo, si viniste por tu cuenta ¿Qué hace Anko ahí? – Dijo señalando una copa de un árbol a una distancia moderada.

-(Mierda me descubrió, debo pensar en algo rápido) – Con eso salto para ponerse al lado de "Alvin"

-Perdone señor Danzo, es nuevo en la aldea y todavía no sabe que usted pertenece al consejo le pido por favor que olvide lo ocurrido hoy y me deje llevar a Alvin a que reciba su castigo por esta falta de respeto tan grande – Anko se había disculpad con Danzo, ella tenía que admitir que cada palabra que dijo ería su orgullo, el castigo de Vegeta si que seria real después de hacer que ella se humillara así para salvar la situación.

-Bien sólo por hoy voy a fingir que no pasó nada, pero en la siguiente reunión si el Hokage se niega a hablar de la llegada de este nuevo inquilino tengan por seguro que hablaré, al igual que mencionaré lo de sus habilidades – Al decir esto no pudo dar una sonrisa confiada que no pasó desapercibida por Vegeta y Anko.

-Gracias por comprender – y con eso Vegeta y Anko regresaron a la aldea mientras que por el camino Vegeta era regalado por Anko.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Hay soy tremendo – dijo casi sin pensar con un tono que parecía una burla al recordar cuando le dio su "nombre" a Danzo.

-Bien creo que el hecho de que no dijeras tu nombre real podría darnos algo de ventaja, tal vez inventando nombres falsos para todo el nuevo clan logre pasar desapercibido al menos durante un tiempo – Anko trataba de analizar alguna salida mientras Vegeta sólo pensaba en nombres para todos -Por cierto – Eso llamó la atención de Vegeta - ¿Por qué diste un nombre falso? Y encima ridículo, tuvimos suerte de que no sospechara nada de momento –

-¿Eh? ¿Quién en su sano juicio daría su nombre real en una situación como esa, o que cualquier otra? (Kakaroto) – Ahí Vegeta tenía razón.

-Como sea mejor regresa a tu casa y empiecen a pensar nombre falsos en lo que yo le explicó todo a el Hokage – salió saltando de techo en techo hacia la torre del Hokage.

-(Como sea) – Pensó para salir volando hacia la casa a medio camino una gran tormenta empezó lo cual generaría una situación que nadie pudo prever.

«Casa del clan Son» (7:00pm)

Varias caras nuevas y algunas ya conocidas estaban reunidas ahí mientras se resguardaban de la tormenta de afuera, Vegeta llego totalmente empapado tan rápido como llego cambio su ropa a un traje de cuerpo completo junto con sus características botas y guantes (El traje de la saga de Majin Boo)

Todos estaban ahí, Goku, Vegeta, Kurenai, Gohan, Lee, Tenten, Trunks, Goten, Naruto, Hinata y ¿Sasuke?

Si al parecer Sasuke había ido a la casa a buscar que lo entrenen pero nada más llegar empezó a llover así que prácticamente no había mencionado nada sobre el entrenamiento.

-(Será una noche muy larga) – Pensaron con pesadez Goku y Vegeta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien hasta aquí llega, espero les guste ya saben recuerden darle a like compartir y comentar… a no eso no era aquí :v

Quise decir darle a favoritos y follow a la historia para que no se pierdan mi actualización anal… digo anual :v

Dejen su review y también mandar MP lo que se les haga más cómodo.

Y recuerden amigos la vida es dura pero más dura es mi verdura, Hasta la próxima amigos :v

#HailGrasa :v


	7. La Petición De Sasuke

Ya estaban todo adentro de la casa del Clan Son esperando a que se la lluvia parase, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos y razones para estar ahí.

-¿Me podrían explicar que hace el aquí? - Decía Vegeta señalando a Sasuke.

\- Yo solo vine a buscar un maestro para poder vengar a mi clan - Respondió este con un tono frío y serio.

-Bien, entonces ¿que hace ella aquí? - Ahora señalaba a Hinata.

-Emmm - y... yo, bueno - yo es...-Hinata tímidamente intentaba explicar que hacía ahí pero era muy tímida y el rostro de "te voy a matar" de Vegeta no ayudaba, por suerte ahí estaba Naruto.

-Señor Vegeta... - Decía este pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Como me llamaste?! - cuestionó con un tono serio y molesto.

-Perdon, Comandante supremo Vegeta - Respondió

\- Eso está mejor - Dijo con tono de superioridad, la respuesta hizo que a todos las cayera una gota de sudor.

\- Verá, los dos estábamos comiendo Ramen enn Ichiraku cuando notamos que iba a llover, como esto estaba más cerca le pregunto si quería venir - Dijo Naruto explicando cómo es que estaba Hinata ahí.

-Esta bien, te la compró pero entonces ¿Que hace ella aquí? ni siquiera la conozco - ahora apuntaba a Tenten.

-Estaba con Trunks cuando notamos que iba a empezar a llover y me ofreció venir aquí- Dice Tenten de manera cordial y mostrando respetó.

-(Me agrada) - pensaría al notar el respeto que le tenía - Bien ¿y ella que hace aquí? - ahora apuntaba a Kurenai - (He dicho esto tantas veces)-

-Lo que pasa Vegeta es que me pidió que la entrenará y decidí traerla para empezar pero a mitad del entrenamiento empezó a llover así que la dejé entrar aquí jeje -Decia Goku con una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno... eso explica muchas cosas- Decía Vegeta al cual ya le daba igual y decidió caminar a la cocina.

-(Oh caray, mi oportunidad) - pensó Sasuke y salió a seguir a Vergeta... digo, Vegeta.

-¡Oye!-Grito este ganándose la atención del príncipe Saiyan.

-Y tú quién eres renacuajo - Respondió este de manera fría y amenazante ¡¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera?!.

-Gghh - Hizo un sonido de molestia con la garganta - (Mierda necesito que el frenton me entrené... nunca creí hacer ésto) Perdón Señor Vegeta - Decía Sasuke Tratando de sonar respetuoso - Me preguntaba si usted puede entrenarme - Vaya si que se esforzó.

-No - Dijo y ya se iba.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque no?! - Dijo esté.

-Dile a el imbécil de Kakaroto que te entrené el- Ahora sí, ya se iba pero de nuevo lo detuvieron.

·Ya le dije y se negó - Decía éste, no quería admitirlo pero ya se estaba desesperando.

-¿Que? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-Decia mientras comenzaba a pensar- ¿Y porque exactamente quieres que te entrené? -

-Porque soy un prodigio-Decia para notar como Vegeta ya se iba - ¡Oye ¿Porque te vas?!-Preguntaba al ver como Vegeta se alejaba.

-No perderé mi tiempos con alguien arrogante-Decia alejándose-Y menos con alguien que no tiene una razón para pelear.

-¡Yo sí tengo una razón! - Grito escuchándose en toda la casa provocando que todos se asomarán por la entrada del pasillo para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Y cuál es? - Preguntó.

-Quiero hacerme más fuerte para vengar a mi Clan, yo fui el último sobreviviente de la masacre que hizo mi hermano-Decia este mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos a la vez que la pupila se tornaba en un color rosado- El me lo dijo, solo yo seré capaz de vencerlo pero... si no siendo mucho mayor que yo logro matar a todo el Clan ¿Cuántas esperanzas cree que tengo? ¡Si le pido que me entrené es porque lo necesito maldita sea!-Con ese grito finalmente empezaba a soltar algunas lágrimas que seco con su brazo derecho para que cuando lo quitará revelará su Sharingan de 1 aspa.

Todos se sorprendieron; por diferentes razones, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten y ¿Lee? Por el aumento de energía que había revelado al momento que sus ojos cambiaron de color pero también por notar que esa energía estaba sellada y tenía una fuerza muy grande. (1)

Naruto se había sorprendido porque siempre pensó que Sasuke lo tenía todo arreglado y pensaba que solo quería ser fuerte para presumir y que todos lo admirarán, ahora se dió cuenta de su error.

Kurenai, Tenten y Hinata fue por las palabras de Sasuke ¿Su hermano fue el responsable de la masacre del Clan Uchiha? Más importante aún ¿El tenía que vengarlos? Sin duda en ese día ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Después de las respectivas reacciones el Sharingan desapareció a la vez que Sasuke caía de rodillas por el cansancio.

-Y entonces...-Decia Sasuke sin dejar de ver el suelo-¿Me entrenará?-Decia con desdén pues sentía que Vegeta ya había tomado su decisión.

-Eres un bastardo por intentar engañarme, un cobarde por no haber muerto peleando contra tu hermano, un debilucho por venir a buscar tu un maestro en lugar de hacerte fuerte con tu propia dedicación y sueños de autosuperación-Decia Vegeta dándole la espalda solo para voltear a verlo en el suelo-¡Levántate! Tu entrenamiento comienza mañana por la tarde al salir de la academia-Dijo y se fue de nuevo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Todos suspiraron en alivio, Sasuke se levantó con un poco de ánimo y una media sonrisa-(Gracias)-con eso se dirigió a la sala a descansar un rato.

-Chicos vayan a jugar un rato yo iré a hablar con Vegeta- dijo Goku para dirigirse también a la cocina.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo Kurenai para recibir un asentimiento de Goku y ambos dirigirse a la Cocina.

-Vengan chicos vamos a jugar Pokémon- Dijo Trunks para que todos voltearan a verlo -¿Que?-Preguntó.

-¿Que es eso?-Naruto se animó a hablar.

-Ustedes vengan, ya les mostraré- Y con eso todos lo siguieron.


	8. Nuevos Miembros

Mientras Kurenai hacia la cena los niños jugaban, poco faltaba para las 9:00pm y sabían que les dará hambre, por otro lado Goku y Vegeta decidían que hacer con los niños ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte todavía y los niños se podrían enfermar.

-¿Qué tal si uso la teletransportacion?- Pregunto Goku.

\- No sabes cuál es el KI, digo, Chakra y podrían terminar en otro lado y no puedes estar apareciendo en la casa de todos hasta que encuentres la que es- Respondió Vegeta.

-¿Qué tal si se quedan aquí a dormir?- sugirió Kurenai.

-Seguramente sus padres se preocuparan mucho si no es que ya lo están y no tenemos forma de avisarles, maldita tecnología necesitamos traerla aquí- dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Tal vez podríamos enviarle un mensaje al Hokage para que el envíe otro a los demás para avisarles que sus hijos están aquí, ya será decisión de ellos venir por sus hijos o que por lo menos sepan que llegarán mañana por la mañana- Les dijo Kurenai a ellos que no se les había ocurrido.

-Eso funciona, iré con el viejo para avisarle- dijo Goku haciendo la teletransportación para avisar al Hokage de la estadía de los niños.

-Yo iré a ver que hacen los chiquillos- Dijo Vegeta para retirarse en lo que Kurenai hacia la Cena.

《Con los niños》

Ya habían llegado a la final con Trunks y Rock Lee por un lado y ¿Sasuke y Naruto? Por el otro.

-(Maldición está es la batalla Pokemon más dura que he tenido)- pensaba Trunks.

-(¿Qué estarán haciendo de comer? Huele muy bien ¿Ya me lave las manos?)- pensaba Rock Lee.

-(Maldición este juego es más estratégico de lo que pensé, Naruto no ha hecho nada útil en todo este tiempo, ahora todo depende de mi pero sólo tengo 1 movimiento; me la tengo que jugar a todo o nada, mierda si me hubiera tocado a alguien más de compañero ya hubiera ganado)- ¿Quien más? Sasuke.

-(Ya llevamos 20 minutos jugando... ¿Ya comí?... creo que los aldeanos no me dejaron... Malditos aldeanos que ganas de joderme la vida tienen... Bueno, el Hokage siempre fue bueno conmigo... que bonita asistente tiene... ayer traía puesto un vestido azul marino... Marino ese wey jugaba para los Tigres... pero ni lo metían)- Naruto pues... el estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

-Metapod endurecete- dijo Trunks.

-Metapod endurecete tu también- dijo Sasuke.

Ya sólo quedaban ellos 2 puesto que los Pokimon, digo, Pokémon de Lee y Naruto ya se habían debilitado.

-(Demonios ya es todo un experto)- pensaba Trunks.

-(No me lo deja nada fácil)- pensaba Sasuke pero ambos se vieron interrumpidos por Vegeta.

-Insectos ya vengan a Comer antes de que me lo acabé todo- dijo para que Goten saliera corriendo a él comedor.

-¡Todo menos eso!- Gritaba.

-(Juego, comida, juego, comida... rayos) Tu ganas Sasuke ¡Goten no te la acabes yo también quiero¡- dijo Trunks para salir corriendo detrás de su amigo.

-Bueno... no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho- Dijo Sasuke para también ir a el comedor seguido de los demas.

-(Uff... no sabía lo que querían y creo que hice demasiado, bueno creo que sobrara para que coman unos días más)- pensaba Kurenai al ver el gigantesco comedor lleno de comida.

(Pobre, tanto esfuerzo se irá en tan poco tiempo :'v)

En ese momento poco antes de que se sentarán apareció Goku sorprendiendo a todos menos a los Saiyajin, Naruto y Kurenai

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!- Pregunto Rock Lee con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Eh? Es una técnica mía, me la enseñaron en el planeta Yadrat- dice Goku deapreocupadamente mientras tomaba asiento.

-(Mi maestro también podrá hacer eso?)- se preguntaba Sasuke.

-Bien chicos sus padres vendrán en un rato pero nos dará tiempo de comer- dijo Goku antes de agradecer la comida y comenzar a devorar toda la comida enfrente de el seguido de Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Naruto y Vegeta; Sasuke cuando noto lo mucho que comía Naruto decidió comer igual que el mientras lo miraba desafiante, Naruto lo noto y sin notarlo habían empezado una pelea por ver quien comía más al igual que Goku y Vegeta.

-Oye Vegeta ¿no te vas a comer esto verdad?- Dijo Goku tomando un trozo de carne sin darle tiempo a responder a Vegeta.

-¡Ah, insecto estaba guardando eso para el final!- Gritaba Vegeta a Goku.

-Jajaja debiste haberte dado prisa Vegeta- Respondió Goku entre risas, en ese momento Goku tomó unos pedazos de sushi de un plato cerca de Goku y se los comió frente a él.

-Ah, Vegeta ese era mi platillo!- Le gritó Goku haciendo un puchero.

-¡Tu te lo ganaste insecto!- Le gritó Vegeta a Goku.

-¡Pero estaba guardandolo para el final!- Le respondió Goku.

-¡No me hagas enojar ahora sabandija!- Le decía Vegeta a Goku ahora que ambos estaban de pie mirándose retadoramente.

-¡Pensé que éramos amigos¡- Le dijo Goku transformándose en super Saiyajin mientras su aura dorada lo rodeaba.

-¡Pues pensaste mal Kakaroto!- Le gritó también transformándose en super Saiyajin y con su respectiva aura dorada.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Kurenai a la vez que le daba un golpe a los saiyajines -O se comportan o no comen- dice enojada Kurenai haciendo que Goku y Vegeta dejarán de pelar y siguieran comiendo, así transcurrió la noche el padre se Hinata fue por ella, Kurenai regreso a su casa acompañada por Goku poco después regreso y miro ahí a Tenten, Rock Lee y Sasuke.

-Escuchen- dice Goku llamando la atención de Lee, Tenten y Sasuke -El Hokage me dijo que ustedes son los últimos de su clan- Le dijo a los chicos recibiendo un asentimiento de los 3 -¿No les gustaría unirse al Clan Son?- Pregunto dejando en shock a Lee y Tenten.

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntaba Tenten sin poder creerlo.

-Si ¿acaso no quieren?- Preguntaba Goku confuso.

-¡Yo si!- gritó Rock Lee.

-Bien uno ya acepto ¿Qué me dices tu Tenten?- Le pregunto a ella.

-Ok, yo también aceptó- dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y tu Sasuke?- Le preguntaba Goku animado.

-mmm... déjame pensar... No- dijo Sasuke preparándose para irse pero Goku le volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Goku.

-Ya tengo mi propio clan y yo me encargaré de restaurarlo- dijo apunto de salir pero un gritó lo detuvo.

-¡Si estas aquí tendrás más tiempo para entrenar con Vegeta!- esas palabras hicieron que Sasuke se quedara quieto con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-(Ah caray, eso sí me interesa)- pensaba Sasuke para darse la vuelta encarnando a Goku -Esta bien, pero no seré parte de tu clan, consideralo una alianza- decía Sasuke fríamente.

-Esta bien para mí- dijo Goku sonriente.

Goku les mostró unos cuartos a cada uno así como también las habitaciones de los demás, cerca de las 22:00 todos ya estaban dormidos para empezar mañana con la escuela y sus respectivos entrenamientos.

[FINAL DE LA PRIMERA SAGA]

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA PRIMERA SAGA (MINI SAGA MÁS BIEN) EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UN "Time Skip" hasta el principio de Naruto (La selección de equipos) adiós amigos.

¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!


	9. Time-Skip

Bueno amigos, nadamas para avisar que no había actualizado porque estaba enfermo (Todavía lo estoy pero no igual :v) y también por las fechas saben... yo si tengo una vida :v pero se que poco o nada les interesa mi vida así que aquí está el capítulo ¡Disfruten! :v

Habían pasado 2 años después de la llegada de los Saiyajin a la tierra obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por las demás Naciones, Danzo intento convencer a los demás Kages de que el nuevo "Clan Son" era una amenaza pero por suerte los Saiyajin el Hokage los salvó, a la vista de los demás el Clan Son sólo era un clan especializado en Taijutsu cuyo Kekkei Genkai cambiaba su aspecto para aumentar su fuerza física, esto tal vez no era relevante para los demás, pensaban que un clan especializado en Taijutsu era algo exagerado pero Goku uso el Kaio-Ken para hacerlos pensar que el Clan había logrado dominar las 8 puertas internas y que por eso lograron un lugar en los mejores clanes con tan pocos miembros.

Los problemas aumentaron cuando se enteraron de que Naruto el portador del zorro de las nueve colas y Sasuke el último Uchiha se habían unido al Clan, Sarutobi los convenció de que lo hizo para que ellos se encargarán de Naruto si se salía de control y que Sasuke simplemente había hecho una alianza para intentar copiar el método de entrenamiento que estos tomaron para dominar las 8 puertas, esto no los convenció pero decidieron dejarlo así de momento.

Ahora nos encontramos con Goku entrenando a Kurenai, Vegeta a Sasuke, Trunks a Tenten y Gohan a Rock Lee mientras Sakura y Ino los observaban.

-Sasuke es tan genial- Decía Sakura.

-Si ¿Pero ya viste a él de morado con pelo de puerco espín? También lo hace bien, creo que se llamaba ouija- decía Ino tratando de recordar el nombre de Gohan.

\- Se llama Gohan Ino, te lo recuerdo cada vez que vienes a ver a Sasuke- dice Goten que venía llegando junto a Naruto de comer Ramen.

-Hola Sakura- Saludo Naruto.

Sakura simplemente lo ignoro y siguió viendo a Sasuke -¡Vamos Sasuke, eres el mejor!- apoyaba está a Sasuke dejando a un decaído Naruto que simplemente estaba de espaldas con una aura morada de depresión.

\- Nadie me quiere todos me odian- murmura decaído.

-jmph ¿Porque siempre están esas chiquillas aquí? Sería mejor que se pusieran entrenar en lugar de estar aquí estorbando- Decía Vegeta mientras detenía el puño de Sasuke que estaba en frente suyo.

-Solo son algunas de mis admiradoras siempre están detrás de mi- dijo Sasuke estoico, el ya se había acostumbrado a que lo observen mientras entrena.

-¿Me están mirando?- Preguntaba Gohan nervioso mirando de reojo a Sakura y Ino.

-¡No te distraigas!- Gritaba Rock Lee quien intento a golpear a Gohan pero este de alcanzó a mover esquivando el ataque.

-Haz mejorado bastante Lee, pero ya deberías de quitarte todo ese peso de encima, con las pesas que te dio Gai y las pesas que ya usabas limitará tus movimientos en un combate y mo puedes simplemente esperar que el rival te de tiempo de quitartelas- decía Gohan Sabiamente.

-¡No Gohan Sensei, Gai Sensei me dijo que sólo me las quitará cuando llegará el momento fe proteger a alguien muy querido para mi- Respondió Lee con firmeza.

-Bueno no importa sigamos entrenando- decía Gohan para que ambos empezarán un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Vamos a entrenar Naruto!- decía animado Goten.

-Ay no que flojera- decía Naruto empezando a caminar a la casa.

-Oye Naruto- decía Goten acercándose a Naruto mientras murmuraba en su oído -Si entrenas y muestras tus nuevas habilidades tal vez Sakura se fije en ti-

-¿Tu crees?- Pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Goten -¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡A entrenar!- gritó Naruto animado.

Así Goten y Naruto se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, al momento de esto Goku com Kurenai llegaron para observar, los demás detuvieron sus entrenamientos para observar el entrenamiento de Naruto y Goten.

-Kakaroto ¿Estad seguro de dejarlos hacer esto?- Preguntaba Vegeta

-Para ser sincero no estoy muy convencido pero con nosotros aquí no creo que pase nada- Respondió Goku serio.

"Flash Back - 6 Meses"

S

asuke y Naruto se encontraban entrenando ya que eran los únicos en la casa, los demás habían salido a tratar de convencer a los miembros del Consejo de que el "Clan Son" no era un clan innecesario y algunos sólo estaban descansando de tantos entrenamientos, estos llevaban entrenando algunas horas que se sintieron como minutos.

Sasuke llevaba la ventaja en todo el combate sin la necesidad de activar su Sharingan, los dos estaban muy malheridos pero en especial Naruto más sin embargo con un Naruto en el suelo sin energías para continuar y un Sasuke triunfante sucedió algo muy raro.

Naruto comenzó a levantarse mientras un aura de Chakra de color rojo oscuro lo rodeaba, sus dientes se afilaron y se lanzó contra Sasuke a gran velocidad, Sasuke empezaba a recibir una paliza al punto de que tuvo que activar su Sharingan.

Logró esquivar a Naruto por unos minutos hasta que llegó Gohan y de un golpe en el cuello lo dejo inconsciente para que después Sasuke también cayera inconsciente por las heridas y el desgaste de energía.

Desde ese entonces cada vez que Naruto va a entrenar siempre tienes que estar un Saiyajin presente o por lo menos Kurenai o Rock Lee.

"Fin de Flash Back"

-Solo nos queda confiar en que logrará controlar ese poder algún dia- dice Gohan.

Sakura y Ino no entendían porque todos prestaban atención así que decidieron preguntarle a Goku quien le contó a ambas lo que le había sucedido a Naruto, cave decir que no le creyeron.

-¿Naruto lastimando a mi Sasuke? Por favor, Naruto es un inútil es imposible que logrará algo así- decía Sakura.

-No lo sé Sakura, Goten me contó que fue su hermano quien tuvo que intervenir en para calmar a Naruto- Le dijo Ino a Sakura.

-¿No me digas que tu crees que Naruto logrará eso? ¿Verdad?- decía Sakura para ver como Ino asentía con la cabeza sorprendiendola.

-Sakura, será mejor que no subestimes a Naruto- Le respondió estoico Sasuke confundiendo a Sakura -Lo que ellos dicen es cierto, algo le pasó a Naruto pero no sólo se volvió más fuerte y rápido sino que también se volvió loco, tenía una mirada de furia y no sabía a que o a quien atacaba de no ser por Gohan no se que hubiera pasado- terminó de decir Sasuke dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

-Creo que tienes razón tal vez... lo he subestimado demasiado, si el es así de fuerte probablemente no tendría oportunidad contra él- decía Sakura desanimada.

-Para arreglar eso sólo necesitas entrenar- Le dijo Goku animado -Eso va para las dos, ambas pero vienen muy seguido tal vez no les vendría mal entrenar además están muy desnutridas ambas necesitan comer más- terminó de decir para ganarse una mirada furiosa de ambas chicas asustandolo para que después simplemente se pusieran junto a Gohan y Rock Lee -¿Y yo que dije?- se preguntaba inocentemente Goku asiendo que Kurenai simplemente negara con la cabeza.

-Bueno no importa, ahora simplemente nos toca observar la pelea- dice Vegeta con su típica cara de pocos amigos aunque en el fondo estaba intrigado por ver si Naruto podía despertar aquel poder que no pudo ver en la última ocasión.

-Espero que estés listo- decía Goten mientras tomaba su postura de pelea del estilo tortuga al igual que Naruto.

-Yo nací listo- decía Naruto serio mientras miraba fijamente a Goten.

Ambos salieron disparados contra el otro chocando antebrazos mientras se miraban de manera desafiante sin dudas una buena pelea acaba de comenzar.


	10. Goten VS Naruto

Ahí estaban Goten frente a Naruto, ambos se observaban fijamente.

-¿Porque ninguno se mueve?- Pregunto confundida Sakura.

-¿Eres idiota o que?- Respondió Vegeta -Estan buscando una apertura para atacar... la postura que adoptaron no tiene eso ambos ya lo notaron solamente están esperando algún movimiento del rival para encontrar alguna apertura y atacar... todo dependerá de quien es más paciente- dice Vegeta sin dejar de ver hacia el frente.

-¿Y quien cree que pierda la paciencia primero?- pregunta Ino.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Pregunta retoricamente Sasuke.

-(Naruto)- fue el pensamiento de todos.

Naruto sale disparado hacia Goten quien sigue quieto esperando el ataque de Naruto, mientras más se acercaba Goten notaba más aperturas para atacar.

Naruto lo golpea pero...

-(Es sólo una imagen)- piensa preocupado al notar como Goten seguía ahí pero su puño lo había atravesado completamente.

En ese momento varias imágenes de Goten empezaron a rodear a Naruto.

-¿Son clones de sombra?- Pregunto Sakura.

-No- Respondió Goku -Esa es una técnica diferente se llama Zanzoken lo que rodea a Naruto no son más que imágenes... es una técnica muy sencilla pero muy útil- explicó Goku.

-¿Entonces es una especie de técnica de ilusión?- Pregunto Ino.

\- Si y no- Respondió confundiendo a la chicas - Si que puede servir como técnica de ilusión para confundir al oponente pero... Goten aún no domina bien esa técnica por lo cual alguien que puede sentir las presencias de los demás o con una habilidad como el Sharingan de Sasuke o el Byakugan de Hinata estos podrían fácilmente saber en qué lugar se encuentra Goten y atacarle- explicó Goku (Otra vez :v)

Naruto no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente rodeado.

-(Por detrás)- pensó este para intentar golpear a Goten pero esta simplemente era otra imagen.

-¡Atrás de ti!- escucho un gritó Naruto antes de recibir una patada que lo mando directo a un árbol a impactar.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que escupió un poco de sangre antes de caer al suelo.

-Ya gane- decía Goten caminando hacia su hermano y su padre cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!- gritó Naruto -¡Este enfrentamiento aún no ha acabado!- Gritaba llamando la atención de todos.

-(Imposible, debería estar inconciente)- pensaba Goten con una cara sería -Esto era sólo un ligero entrenamiento que ya doy por terminado.

-Bien, el entrenamiento termina pero... la batalla recién comienza- dice Naruto para salir disparado en contra de Goten quien sólo recibía golpes cuando decidió para uno de ellos.

-Mi turno- dijo para golpear a Naruto en las costillas rompiendole algunas haciendo que Naruto se tambaleara hacia atrás un poco aturdido.

Con pocas fuerzas de nuevo intento golpear a Goten pero este esquivo dos golpes para dar el un golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciéndolo escupir saliva.

-Naruto...- murmuraba preocupada Sakura mientras lo veía -¡No creen que ya fue demasiado!- gritó Sakura siendo ignorada por todos menos Ino.

-¡Goten ya mostraste que eres más fuerte ya déjalo en paz!- gritaria Ino para esta también ser ignorada.

-Ya rindete Naruto, tu lo dijiste este es un combate y ya perdiste- dijo Goten dándose la vuelta caminando hacia los demas.

(Busquen el tema "Naruto Soundtrack-Heavy Violence")

(Si quieren :v)

¡Aaahhh!- se escuchó un gritó proveniente de Naruto mientras este se levantaba y aprecian una especie de bigotes en sus mejillas (más notorios obvio) a la vez que mostraba unos afilados colmillos.

-(Al fin)- pensaba Goten.

-Parece que dio resultado- decía Gohan.

-Sabia que tenía razón- decía Goku feliz -Pagame- dijo volteando a ver a Vegeta confundiendo a todos.

Todos (Menos Naruto) pudieron ver como Vegeta sacaba varios billetes de su traje y se los entregaba a Goku.

-Toma, 200,000 Ryō (両) Vegeta siempre paga- decía entregandole el dinero.

Con Naruto y Goten

Naruto empezaba a ser rodeado por Chakra de color rojo oscuro mientras jadeaba y poco a poco este empezaba a curarse (Los demás sólo vieron como curo sus heridas y rasguños más no sus costillas y espalda rotas)

En ese momento a una gran velocidad que sorprendió a Sakura, Rock Lee, Kurenai, Tenten y Ino se lanzó contra Goten quien esquivo el golpe.

-(Es rápido pero no tanto, ahora se porque le dio tantos problemas a Sasuke)- pensaba Goten mientras veía como Naruto se detuvo frente a él.

En ese momento Goten llevo sus manos al frente juntandolas.

-¡Kaaaaa!- dijo confundiendo a Sakura y Ino.

Llevo sus manos a un costado mientras Naruto corría hacia él.

-¡Meeee!- la energía empezaba a reunirse en el centro de sus manos mientras sorprendiendo a las ya mencionadas.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto Ino un poco confundida.

\- Es el Kame Hame Ha una técnica que me enseñó mi maestro Mutten Roshi el gran Kame-Sennin- decía con orgullo Goku.

-¿Uno de los legendarios Sennin te enseño esa técnica y Goten ya la aprendió?- Preguntaba Sakura confundida -Pero... nunca supe de un Sannin que tuviera una técnica así-

-¿Qué ya no lo recuerdan?- Pregunto Gohan.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Ino.

-Recuerden que hace unos años les conté que veníamos de otra dimensión- Les dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza inocentemente.

\- Ah, te refieres a eso- decía muy tranquila Sakura -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HABLABAN EN SERIO?!- Gritó exaltada ya que pensó que simplemente era un cuento de niños.

\- Si ¿Porque les mentiriamos?- Pregunto Gohan también inocentemente.

-Tengo que admitir que cuando me contaron esa historia tampoco la creí hasta que Vegeta y Sasuke comenzaron a entrenar- decía Lee rascándose la nuca.

\- Si yo tambien- decía Tenten.

-¡Haaaa!- el gritó de Goten regreso a todos a la realidad, algo muy raro le había pasado a Naruto y Goten trataba de detenerlo con una técnica de un Sannin.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Goten y este lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha, en ese momento antes de caer se sostuvo con sus manos para impulsarse hacia la derecha para soltar una patada directa hacia Goten quien saltó para esquivar.

-¡Meee!- gritó estando en el aire en ese momento todos notaron como el aura de Naruto formaba una cola y al rededor de el empezó a soltar varias bolas de energía (No las que piensan :v) de color negro y azul para que con la cola que había formado estas se juntada creando una pequeña esfera de color morado que mientras está crecía se tornaba de un color negro y después se volvía de a poco más pequeña.

-¡¡¡HAAAA!!!- Soltó Goten un gran gritó desde el aire mientras que dejaba que el Kame Hame Ha se dirigiera hacia Naruto.

El Kyubi también reaccionó rápido consumiendo la esfera de energía para después dispararla hacia el Kame Hame Ha de Goten.

Ambas energías impactaron pero la de Goten poco a poco iba ganando terreno.

El Kyubi reaccionó rápido y dejo de disparar al momento que una segunda cola salía y ambas intentaban cubrir a Naruto; el Kame Hame Ha de Goten impacto en Naruto preocupando a Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Kurenai.

Goten descendió mientras se radicaba la nuca.

-Jejeje creo que me pasé un poco- decía riendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿Un poco?! Destruiste el jardín- decía Kurenai algo alterada ya que desde que empezó el entrenamiento ha estado cuidando de la casa ya que exceptuando a Gohan nadie nunca recogía nada aunque tampoco había demasiado que recoger -¡Ni si quiera piensen que yo ayudaré con eso!- Le gritó a Goku haciendo que este fuera nervioso.

-Jejeje tranquila, ya veremos como arreglarlo- en ese momento todo escucharon un quejido que llamo si atención, era de Naruto.

-¿Naruto?- se pregunto confundido Goten -Lo siento creo que me emocioné demasiado- decía inclinandose pidiendo disculpas.

\- Naruto ¿Estas bien?- Preguntaba preocupado Goku.

-Yo Y-yo- tartamudeaba tratando de hablar -Yo... hable con alguien- Soltó finalmente confundiendo a los presentes.

-¿Hablaste con alguien? ¿Con quien?- Preguntaba confundido Gohan.

\- No lo sé, tampoco lo recuerdo bien- decía mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Sasuke del cráter que dejó Goten -Pero recuerdo que tenía una voz aterradora y estaba dentro de una jaula gigante- decía tratando de recordar.

-(¿Jaula gigante? ¿Abra sido el Kyubi del que me contó el viejo? Le preguntaré más tarde)- pensaba Goku dejando eso de lado.

-Bueno, será mejor que descansen recuerden que mañana se les asignaran los equipos- decía Vegeta -Naruto nosotros nos encargamos de saber que era eso que te hablo, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esa transformación que tiene ¿Entendiste?- Preguntaba a Naruto.

-Si- Respondió este.

\- Si ¿Qué?- Preguntaba Vegeta.

-Si señor doctor profesor Vegeta- decía Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras este se retiraba con ayuda de Sasuke al igual que todos (Obvio unos a su habitación y otros a su casa :v)

FIN

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se si les interese pero ya me siento mucho mejor y mientras estaba drogado (Por tanto medicamento :'v) me llegaron varias ideas entre ellas el villanos o villanos principales del fic así como también algunas ideas para los equipos, como sea pasenla bien en el regreso a clases...

Si como no :v


	11. Selección de equipos

Ya estaban todos esperando la última prueba de los clones de sombra para finalmente convertirse en Gennins oficialmente, de momento todos habían pasado esa prueba, algunos mejor que otros, Gohan, Trunks y Goten habían pasado usando el Zenzoken aunque nadie exceptuando Sakura, Ino, Sasuke y Naruto lo habían notado, era el turno de Naruto el... pues el es Naruto, estuvo practicando un poco en la semana pero fue prácticamente nada y sus clones tenían que admitirlo eran patéticos.

-Bien es mi turno- decía naruto haciendo la posición de manos necesaria -Jutsu de clones se sombra- dijo para que de una pequeña explosión de humo saliera otro Naruto pero este...

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Se supone que es una broma?- decía Iruka regañando a Naruto.

De la pequeña explosión si había salido otro Naruto eso es cierto pero este no solamente era de color gris sino que también estaba ¿Arrugado? Así es parecía más una vieja bola de papel que un clon de sombra.

-¿Tu eres mi papá?- Pregunto el ¿Clon de sombra? A Naruto asustando a todos.

-¡Matenlo antes de que ponga crías!- Gritaba Goten apuntando con un lanzallamas.

-Goten detente- dijo Trunks golpeandolo en la cabeza para que de forma mágica el lanzallamas desapareciera (Lógica de Anime y de cualquier serie animada :v)

El Clon de sombra de Naruto desapareció después de eso.

-¡Naruto este es colmo! No sólo no estudias sino que distraes a tus compañeros, tampoco eres bueno en Taijutsu, Genjutsu ni Ninjutsu ¿Cómo esperas convertirte en Ninja?- decía Iruka regañando a Naruto.

-Esto sería más fácil si me dejar usar el super Jutsu que invente- decía Naruto con determinación.

-Parece que ese tal Jutsu te llena de determinación, bien dejanos verlo entonces- decía Iruka esperando "Super Jutsu" de Naruto.

-Bien aquí voy- dijo haciendo posiciones de manos -Jutsu Sexy- dijo para que una explosión de humo lo cubriera y de ahí saliera una chica algo parecida a Naruto muy bien dotada y totalmente desnuda aunque parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por humo.

Esta más que claro el decir que con una fuerte explosión nasal Iruka fuera lanzado hacia atrás golpeandose la cabeza.

-¡NA-RU-TO!- Gritó para que le diera un golpe regresando a Naruto a la normalidad -¡Deja de bromear! Lamento decir esto pero tendrás que repetir el año, si no eres capaz de crear clones de sombras tampoco serás capaz de completar misiones.

Después de que pasarán los restantes en las pruebas y que todos lograrán pasar exceptuando a Naruto todos los padres de familia estaban recogiendo a sus hijos y felicitandolos por haber pasado las pruebas.

Todo era observado por Naruto quien estaba en un columpio triste al ser el único que no pasó mientras en la rama de un árbol que estaba ahí junto estaba Sasuke y al lado de Naruto estaban Goten, Gohan y Trunks.

-Ya Naruto tranquilo, estoy seguro de que lograrás pasar el próximo año- decía Goten tratando de animar a su Hermano.

-Eso ya no importa, no me tome las cosas en serio y es por eso que reprobe- decía Naruto mientras empezaba a lagrimear un poco -Todos tenían razón, soy sólo un inútil bueno para nada- decía entre sollozos.

-Eso no es cierto Naruto- dijo Gohan.

\- Si recuerda, lograste vencer a Sasuke- dijo Trunks tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Eso fue pura surte- decía Sasuke con una mirada fría.

En ese momento llega Vegeta para recogerlos y "Felicitarlos" por haberse convertido en Genin.

-¡Insectos! pasaron las pruebas ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Vegeta.

\- Si papá pasaron todos bueno... casi- decía mirando a Naruto indirecta que Vegeta notó.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa- dijo Vegeta comenzando a caminar seguido por los demás exceptuando Naruto -¿Vas a venir?- dijo son voltear.

-Despues los alcanzó- Respondió Naruto mientras miraba al suelo.

-Esta bien haz los que quieras- respondió para continuar su camino seguido por los demas.

-(Gracioso, fue justo por eso que no pase)- decía Naruto mientras seguía mirando al suelo.

Aquí pasaría lo que ya conocemos con Naruto robando el pergamino y aprendiendo a controlar el Jutsu multiclones de sombra salvando a Iruka y viendo como esté lo apreciaba bastante, intentaron contactar a el clan Son pero nunca les abrieron la puerta pero la verdad era que Goku, Vegeta y Gohan estaban observando a Naruto en todo momento pero mejor decidieron no intervenir ya que no era necesario.

《Al Día Siguiente》

Y estaban todos reunidos en el Salón de clases para esperar que se asignaran los equipos, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Naruto ahí pero Naruto les explico como fue engañado y terminó aprendiendo el Jutsu gracias a un pergamino, sin duda la espera era muy... aburrida, ya habían salido varios alumnos con sus respectivos Sensei y sólo quedaban Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Gohan, Goten y Trunks.

-¡No puede ser ya todos están con sus Sensei menos nosotros!- decía Naruto desesperado.

-A mi no me importa cuanto tarde, no creo que puedan enseñarme algo que no me enseñe Vegeta Sensei, además mientras que mo este con el inutil de Naruto todo estará bien- decía Sasuke arrogante y despreocupado.

-¡¿Ah si?! ¡Yo también espero estar con cualquiera menos contigo!- decía Naruto gritándole a Sasuke.

-Hay ya cállate, te pareces a Sakura con tanto gritó- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura agache la cabeza y Ino riera de ella.

-Jaja parece que ya estás fichada frente de marquesina- decía Ino burlona.

-Ino no está bien que te burles de ella podrías herir sus sentimientos- decía Goten posando una mano en la espalda de Sakura para tratar de consolarla.

-Tsk, está bien- decía volteando hacia otro lado -(¿Porque la consuela? Esto no es nada ya debería estar acostumbrada al rechazo de Sasuke)- pensaba mirando con disgusto a Goten y Sakura.

-Ya tranquila Sakura, no gritas tanto- decía queriendo hacercarse.

-¡Quítame tu mano de encima puerco espín!- dijo quitando la mano de Goten -No necesito tu lástima- dijo molesta alejándose de donde estaban estos.

En ese momento Iruka entraba por la puerta haciendo que todos guardarán silencio y regresarán a sus asientos.

-¡Escuchen parece que hubo cambios de último momento!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Ah que se refiere?- pregunta Shikamaru.

-Ah que ya teníamos equipos y tuvimos que cambiarlos por órdenes del Hokage ya que quería los equipos lo más balanceado posible esto dio pasó a equipos de 4 personas- dijo confundiendo a todos.

-¿De cuatro personas? ¿No seria eso una ventaja?- pregunta Gohan.

-Pues si pero fueron órdenes directas del Hokage y fue el mismo quien eligió los equipos- dijo Iruka haciendo que guarden silencio para escucharlo.

-Bien el equipo 7 será conformado por...- decía Iruka captando la atención de todos.

-Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno- dijo provocando diferentes reacciones.

-¡Siiiii!- decía emocionado Naruto levantando los brazos.

-Que suerte la mía- decía Sakura desanimada.

-Sasuke Uchiha- continuo Iruka y las reacciones cambiaron.

-¡Siiiii!- decía emocionada Sakura levantando los brazos.

-Que suerte la mía- decía Naruto desanimado.

-(Ya mo me toco con Naruto)- pensaba Hinata desanimada.

-Y Trunks Brief- concluyó para que de un silencio se escucharán unas risas.

-¡Jajajajaja!- reían Naruto y Goten -Que apellido tan ridículo- decía Goten haciendo que le saliera una vena en la frente a Trunks.

-¡Cállate Goten!- decía enojado Goten.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Iruka haciendo que todos guardarán silencio -Guarden silencio mientras mencionó los integrantes de los equipos, ya después pueden burlarse del ridículo apellido de Trunks-

-¡Oye!- decía Trunks molesto.

-Tu apellido es ridículo esa es la cruda realidad Trunks, aceptala- dijo haciendo que todos guardarán silencio de nuevo.

-Siguiente el equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Son Goten- dijo para ver como todos asentian en señal de estar de acuerdo, mientras que Sakura se burlaba de Ino por estar en el equipo de Sasuke.

-Hay ¿Porque te tocó estar en ese equipo?- murmuraba molesta.

-(Jaja, el verdadero amor lo conquista todo)- decía la "Inner Sakura" (1)

-Bien, ahora el equipo 9- decía haciendo que pusieran atención de nuevo -Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Son Gohan-

-(¡Hay no, con el gordo no!)- pensaba Ino.

-Bien, esos son los equipos- decía Iruka -Bien ahora sólo esperan a sus respectivos Sensei- dijo así retirándose para que en ese momento entrará Kurenai.

-Bien, equipo 8 ¿Quienes son?- preguntaba viendo como los respectivos miembros levantaban la mano -Bien siganme- decía para salir seguido de los demás y en el momento en que salió entro quien menos esperaban...

-¡Bien insectos ¿Quienes son el equipo 9?!- preguntaba Vegeta quien en cuento que salió Kurenai entro él.

-N-Nosotros- decía Ino nerviosa mientras levantaba la mano al igual que que Shikamaru, Choji y Gohan.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que me toco al inutil del hijo de Kakaroto- decía con una sonrisa que prometía dolor -Bien siganme- decía saliendo seguido del equipo 9.

-Bien ahora sólo quedamos nosotros- dijo Trunks.

-¿Porque nuestro Sensei no llega?- pregunto Sakura.

-Solo han pasado algunos segundos, no puede tardar tanto- dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke tiene razón ¿Qué tanto puede tardar?- decía Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

《2 Horas despues》 (Pvto Kakashi :v)

-¡Es increíble llevamos 2 Horas aquí!- gritaba Sakura desesperada.

-Si se tarda demasiado entonces no le importará una pequeña broma- dijo Naruto sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naruto?- decía Trunks.

-Mejor no hagas nada o terminarás incendiando todo como la última vez- Dijo Sasuke.

-¿La última vez?- pregunto Sakura.

-Si, Naruto quería crear un "Jutsu bola de fuego" falso para hacerle creer a Sasuke que dominó su Jutsu pero... terminó incendiando la casa- decía Trunks recordando.

-Vamos está vez no pasará nada- decía mientras con ayuda de una silla ponía el borrador encima de la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

-Vamos Naruto, nos pondrán a un Jounin no creo que caiga en un truco tan infantil- decía Sakura.

En ese momento vieron como la puerta se abrió mostrando a un sujeto de pelo plateado con su rostro cubierto exceptuando el ojo derecho.

-Hola chic...- no pudo terminar el saludo ya que el borrador cayó encima de el.

-(¡Si le dio!)- pensaban todos sorprendidos de que la infantil broma de Naruto diera resultado.

-¡Jajajaja le di, si sirvió- decía Naruto mientras reía.

-Perdone Sensei le dije que no lo hiciera- decía Sakura -(Jajajaja le dio)- reía la "Inner Sakura"

-(Pues si cayó)- pensó Sasuke.

-(¿De verdad es un Jounin)- pensaba Trunks.

-mmm... veamos ¿Cómo les digo esto?- hablaba Sasuke -Mi primera impresión de ustedes... son una bola de idiotas- soltó desanimando un poco a los chicos.

FIN

¿Qué tal como acomode los equipos? Quería cambiarlos y crear equipos nuevos pero las interacciones de los equipos originales eran necesarias, también quería crear un sólo equipo con los Saiyajins pero me parecía una ventaja enorme sobre los demás equipos así que mejor decidí dejarlos así.

Ya saben Votar, Comentar, añadir a alguna lista todo lo que quieran nos vemos a la próxima (Adiós)

:v


	12. Presentaciones

Cada equipo se había separado y habían ido con Sensei a diferentes lugares para así "Presentarse" con su Sensei y que conocieran más a sus equipos.

《Con Kurenai》

-Bien chicos a excepción de Goten no conozco a nadie de aquí así que deberíamos presentarnos para conocernos mejor ¿Quien empieza?- preguntaba para ver como Goten se acercaba -Bien Goten entonces serás tu- dijo.

-¿Eh? Ah no yo sólo quería tomar agua- decía acercándose a el bebedero que estaba detrás de Kurenai.

Kurenai mira a su equipo y vio... un idiota, una chica tímida, una persona tan silenciosa que prácticamente pasa desapercibido y un amante de los perros que estaba más ocupado jugando con su perro que poniendo atención.

-Sera un día muy largo...- pensaba con pesadez Kurenai.

《Con Vegeta》

-Bien empecemos- decía Vegeta entregando unas libretas a todos menos a Gohan-Este es su plan de entrenamiento, Vivanlo, sientanlo, amenlo- decía señalando los planes de entrenamiento.

-Ehh ¿No deberíamos presentarnos primero?- preguntaba Shikamaru.

-¿Para qué? Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso ya lo tendrán en sus descansos- respondió Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hey! Estos planes de entrenamiento no nos dejan tiempo para nada que no sea entrenar y dormir nisiquiera podremos comer- decía Ino quejándose.

-¿Enserio? No me di cuenta- respondió Vegeta en tomo burlón.

-Pero al menos necesitamos presentarnos- decía Choji.

-¿Para qué? No le veo la importancia- decía Vegeta algo confundido.

-Nos ayudará a conocernos y mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo- le respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Trabajo en equipo? Bueno yo siempre preferí pelear mis batallas sólo- dijo Vegeta mirando al cielo recordando algunas de sus batallas -Bueno si quieren perder el tiempo hagámoslo ¿Quien va primero?- pregunto.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Gohan poniéndose enfrente de todos -Eh... ¿Qué se supone que haga?- decía rascándose la nuca.

-Puedes decir cosas cómo, tu nombre, cosas que te gusten, cosas que no te gusten y algún plan para el futuro- dijo Shikamaru.

-Oh, bueno eso es fácil; Me llamo Son Gohan, me gusta ayudar a las personas, entrenar y la comida deliciosa; no me gustan las personas que son malas y la gente que quiere lastimar a otros; mi plan para el futuro es tener una esposa, un hijo o hija y vivir tranquilamente- terminó de decir para volverse a sentar al lado de sus compañeros.

-Bien ¿Quien sigue?- Les dijo Vegeta para que Shikamaru se parará.

-Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, me gusta mirar las nubes tranquilamente; no me gusta la gente que se cree superior y mi sueño es vivir una vida en paz- decía Shikamaru despreocupado para volver a sentarse -Eso sí que fue un fastidió-

-Bien te toca a ti oxigenada- dijo Vegeta burlándose de Ino quien sólo le mostró su lengua como burla y pasó a presentarse.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka la mujer más bella de la aldea- dijo elogiando a si misma.

-(Mph, lo dudo)- pensó Vegeta.

\- Me gustan las flores y mi amado Sasuke aunque el tonto de Goten también me cae bien; no me gusta la frente de marquesina los pervertidos; mi sueño es casarme con Sasuke y tener muchos hijos- dijo volviendo a su "Lugar"

-Entonces sigues tu- dijo mirando a Choji quien estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas -Y ya deja de comer o vas a engordar más- dijo quitándole la bolsa de papas Y empezando a comer Vegeta de ella.

-¡Hey!- dijo Choji quejándose.

-No te quejes que te hago un favor "Peppa Pig"- dijo Vegeta burlandose de Choji algo que molesto a todos menos a Ino, así Choji a regaños pasó a presentarse.

-Yo soy Choji Akimichi, me gusta la comida deliciosa y llevarme bien con mis amigos; no me gusta que se burlen de mis amigos o del Clan Akimichi, mi sueño es casarme con una mujer hermosa y convertirme en un gran Jounin- Dijo Choji regresando a su "Lugar" (El único que de verdad quería ayudar a la aldea era de quien menos lo esperaban Irónico ¿No?)

-Bien con eso ya pueden empezar sus "Planes de entrenamiento y mañana los quiero a las cero seiscientas en el campo de entrenamiento 9 para su prueba- dijo haciendo que todos asintieran a lo dicho - Por cierto Gohan te preguntaras ¿Porque no tienes plan de entrenamiento?- pregunto para ver como Gohan asentía a lo dicho -Bien, eso es porque a ti yo te entrenare personalmente y créeme será de los entrenamientos más duros que tengas en tu vida, bien ¡Pueden retirarse!- dijo para comenzar a flotar hacia su casa -(Espero que Sasuke ya haya llegado)- pensaba para que así Sasuke vuelva a su entrenamiento -(Vaya suerte la mía, La engreída, el flojo, el gordo y el idiota que se concentra más en otras cosas que en entrenar, esto será más duro de lo que pensé)- pensaba con pesadez Vegeta siguiendo su caminó.

《Con Kakashi》 (Momentos antes)

-Muy bien ¿Porque no se presentan? De uno en uno- decía Kakashi con tono cansado.

-¿Presentarnos? Y ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir?- preguntaba Sakura.

-Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, cosas así- respondió Kakashi con tono cansado.

-¿Porque no nos dice primero usted? Para que veamos como se hace- dijo Naruto ya que no entendió muy bien (Típico)

-¿Yo? Bueno; yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan... no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso... mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en éso... y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos- dijo en tono cansado literalmente no explicando nada.

-Eso fue totalmente inutil lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre- decía Sakura quejándose.

-Muy bien su turno, tu el de la derecha tu primero- dijo señalando a Naruto quien sólo asintió.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen, realmente me gusta el Ramen y más cuando Iruka Sensei o Goku me llevan al puesto de Ichiraku deberás; no me gusta el tiempo que tienes que esperar para que el Ramen este listo, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de Ramen y mi sueño para el futuro es... convertirme en Hokage entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzarán a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante- decía Naruto animado.

-mmm... (Vaya ha crecido de una manera interesante) ah muy bien siguiente- decía Kakashi mirando a Sakura.

-Eh, yo soy Sakura Haruno lo que me gusta es... eh el niño que me gusta es... - Trataba de decir Sakura pero cada vez que miraba a Sasuke se lo la más nerviosa -Mi pasatiempo es... hay, mi sueño para el futuro es...- trataba de hablar pero los nervios no la dejaban y escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

-Y... ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?- preguntaba Kakashi.

-¡Naruto!- mencionó está haciendo que a Naruto le aparezca un aura de depresión.

-(Las chicas ahora están más preocupadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja)- pensaba Kakashi.

-Bien, sigues tu- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-Mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con una voz sería -Me disgustan muchas cosas... y no me gusta nada en particular- dijo haciendo que Sakura se desanimara -Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en específico- terminó de decir para que todo quedara en silencio.

-(Yo sólo espero que se refiera a su hermano y no a mi)- pensaba Naruto nervioso.

-(Sasuke es tan sexy)- pensaba Sakura.

-(Aahh tal como lo pensé)- pensaba (Curioso ¿No?) Kakashi.

-Y por último- dijo mirando a Trunks.

-Eh bueno; Yo soy Trunks Brief- dijo para ver como todos se aguantaban la risa así reprimiendo un poco a Trunks -Me gustan muchas cosas y otras no, tengo sueños que no deseo compartir y también tengo pasatiempos que no voy a mencionar- dijo Trunks arrogante para poder "Vengarse" de Kakashi por no explicar bien.

-Maravillosa jugada, bien supongo que me lo merecía, como sea prepárense tendremos la primera misión mañana- decía en tono cansado.

-¿Y que tipo de misión vamos a tener?- preguntaba Naruto animado.

-Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los 5 juntos- decía Kakashi.

-¿Qué será?- pregunto Trunks .

-Un ejercicio de supervivencia-

-Yo crei que tendríamos una misión real esas prácticas ya las tuvimos en la academia- se quejaba Sakura.

-Este no es como esos entrenamientos- dijo Kakashi -Saben, de los 30 graduados sólo 3 equipos serán aceptados como Gennins los demás regresarán a La Academia- dijo Sasuke

-¡Es una locura, hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí!- se quejaba Naruto.

-Eso no importa, yo decido si aprueban o no- dijo Kakashi -Como sea, vayan mañana al punto designado a las cinco de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja- decía Kakashi -Es todo ya pueden irse, ah mañana mejor no desayune o si no, van a vomitar- dijo preocupando a todos -Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo con su sonrisa de un ojo típica de el y alejándose del lugar.

¡FIN!

Espero les haya gustado :v

Ya saben, votos, come... bla bla bla, ¡Adiós! :v


	13. Família

**_Alucard:_** Gracias por el consejo, aun soy nuevo en esto, tratare de. aplicarlo para los demas capítulos, gracias.

 **El Enemigo Comienza a Moverse: La importancia de la família**

Kakashi se encontraba saltando por los edificios pensando en su equipo.

-(Vaya suerte la mía, Un idiota, un orgulloso, una inutil y un emo vengador, seguro que los demás tuvieron mejor suerte)- pensaba con pesadez aunque... a los demás no les había ido mucho mejor, prácticamente el único equipo que se presentó bien fue el equipo 9 -(Lo mejor será descansar ya está oscureciendo)- pensó dirigiéndose a su hogar.

《Dimensión 1, planeta Freezer número 83》

-Mi señor- decía una especie de científico corriendo hasta una silla en donde se veía una sombra.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aquella sombra.

-Mi señor, los análisis han terminado y pudimos crear un sustituto de aquella energía- decía mostrando un frasco con una sustancia de color azul verdoso con unas cuantas gotas blancas flotando entre aquella sustancia.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Me lo tomo?- preguntaba con un tono molesto, el no iba a ingerir una sustancia tan valiosa y menos sin saber de efectos secundarios.

-Claro que no mi señor, con esta sustancia y los mejores científicos de los planetas que hemos visitado hemos trabajado en un portal que funcionará con esta sustancia- decía el científico.

-¡¿Y porque vienes a mi con información tan burda?, no quiero que venga aqui hasta que este el portal listo!- preguntaba la sombra notablemente molesta.

-Vera mi señor, las sustancia que tengo aquí es toda la que pudimos recrear- decía el científico nervioso.

-¿Y eso a mi que?- preguntaba -Solo deben hacer más- decía con un tono de indiferencia.

-Pues mi señor ¿Recuerda a aquel científico que mató hace 3 días?- dijo para ver como la sombra negaba -Aquel que se burló de su bigote señor-

-Oh, ya lo recuerdo- decía -¿Y eso que?- preguntaba indiferente.

-Pues verá, aquel científico era el único que sabía como hacer aquella fórmula y cuando le disparó el rayo dio en la base de datos y no podemos crear más, bueno al menos nosotros no podemos y no aquí- le respondió para ver como la sombra elevaba su Ki de manera repentina.

-¡Bien! Iremos a la tierra, es hora de visitar a un viejo amigo- decía para que el científico asentía para después activar el hipervuelo y salir disparado hacia la tierra.

《Dimensión 67, Konoha》

Sasuke había llegado junto a Naruto después de acompañar a Sakura a su casa, poco antes de que estos entrarán a la casa Vegeta aterrizó enfrente de ambos.

-Vaya, así que ya regresaron- decía Vegeta fingiendo interés algo que Sasuke noto pero el ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Vegeta Sensei ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntaba Sasuke.

-Por el momento no haremos nada, estaré ocupado entrenando a mi equipo y tu tienes que estar con el tuyo además de los descansos que tu débil cuerpo necesita- decía Vegeta sin mirarlo mientras caminaba.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, ahora no puedo continuar tu entrenamiento, como sea ahora tienes un nuevo Sensei ¿No? Pídele a el que te entrene, el a diferencia de mi puede enseñarte técnicas de Chakra, tomalo como una segunda etapa de tu entrenamiento- dijo Vegeta haciendo que Sasuke asintiera después de todo tenía razón, Vegeta no puede enseñarle técnicas de Chakra a diferencia de Kakashi pero... ¿De verdad le enseñará algo? Se notaba que no tenía ánimos para nada pero bueno ya lo pondrá a prueba con la misión/prueba de mañana -Y bien ¿Qué prueba les puso Kakashi?- pregunto Vegeta.

-¿Cómo sabe que el es nuestro Sensei?- pregunto Naruto.

-Porque logre sentir su Ki cerca de ustedes- decía ya dentro de la casa.

-Ya veo... Bueno no lo sabemos sólo nos dijo que no desayunaramos o íbamos a vomitar- dijo Sasuke.

-Ok- dijo Vegeta para entrar a la máquina de gravedad aumentada para buscar a Gohan pero al momento de entrar no solo vio a Gohan tambien vio a Rock Lee, Tenten, Gai y otro niño con los ojos como Hinata -Es bueno saber que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Vegeta hacia Gohan.

-Estaba de camino hacia acá cuando los vi entrenando y les ofrecí entrenar acá para un entrenamiento más eficiente- dijo Gohan instintivamente tratando de explicar el porque estaba todo el equipo Gai ahí.

-Gohan no me interesa el porque estén aquí por 2 razones- decía Vegeta mirándolo con indiferencia -Numero uno, no se me ocurren dos cosas que me importen menos que el saber porque están aquí y número dos; Rock Lee, Tenten y tu viven aquí y si traen a alguien no me interesa- decía de manera indiferente.

-Ah bueno- decía Gohan aliviado rascándose la nuca como su padre.

-Como sea sólo vine a entregarte esto- dijo dándole una libreta como la de los demás miembros de su equipo sólo que está era mucho más grande

-¿Qué se supone que es?- dijo viendo la libreta la cual tenía muchas hojas en blanco.

-Tu guía de entrenamientos, desde ahora vivirás según lo dicte la guía- le respondió.

Gohan seguía viendo la libreta la cual estaba completamente en blanco, está demás decir lo confundido que estaba hasta que llegó a la última hoja que decía "Obedcer sin objeción alguna a tu Sensei"

-Si ibas a poner esto ¿Porque todas estas páginas en blanco tan de gratis?- pregunto mientras Vegeta se alejaba.

-Nadamas, es que estaba aburrido- dijo saliendo de la cámara de Gravedad cerrando la puerta.

-Eres un hijo de puta muy listo- murmuró Gohan.

-¡Te escuche!- le gritó Vegeta del otro lado.

-¿Pero como? Bah no importa, bien lo mejor será seguir entrenando, ya dominan la gravedad x2 pero veamos...- dijo Gohan mientras se acercaba a un panel - Como les va con la gravedad x3- dijo para ver como Neji, Tenten y Gai caían al suelo, el primero en levantarse fue Gai con sus pesas ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de entrenamientos pero se notaba que a Neji y a Tenten les costaba mucho más.

\- No puedo creer que hagas esto tan seguido Lee- decía Neji en el suelo con notable cansancio pues desde que empezaron Gohan lo obligó a mantener el Byakugan activo para mejorar su visión y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Vamos chicos yo ya domine la gravedad x4 si yo pude ustedes tambien- dijo para animar a su equipo.

-Gravedad x4 ¿Eh?- decía Gai ya de pie -Se nota que las llamas de la juventud arden dentro de ustedes- dijo con determinación mientras sus alumnos seguían intentando levantarse.

《Con Goku y Goten》

Goku, Goku, Goku... ¿Qué podemos decir de él? Había estado con Kurenai, se sorprendió al ver a su hijo en su equipo, Goten es algo diferente a Trunks en muchos aspectos, Goten tiene la misma determinación que su padre por volverse más fuerte por otro lado Trunks... a el se la suda completamente el entrenar, solamente entrenará cuando Goten le supere.

Goku y Goten después de dejar a Kurenai en su casa decidieron deambular un poco por la aldea en silencio, silencio que Goten rompió.

-Oye, papá...- decía Goten con un tono un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede Goten?- pregunto Goku a su hijo.

-Extraño mucho a mi mamá- dijo triste mientras sus ojos se humedecian un poco, desde que están ahí Kurenai estaba mucho en la casa, entrenando con Goku o de visita y ella en ocasiones regañaba a su papá o a él ademas de hacerles de comer y sin duda le había recordado a su madre.

-Yo también Goten- dijo Goku mirando al suelo -Pero ella no quiso ser revivida ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo a su hijo.

\- Ya se es sólo... la señorita Kurenai me ha hecho recordarla- dijo mirando a su padre después de limpiarse algunas lágrimas.

-Jeje a mi también- dijo Goku sonriendo un poco para tratar de animar a su hijo.

-¿La señorita Kurenai será mi nueva mamá?- preguntaba Goten inocentemente.

-Jeje, eso lo decidirá ella- dijo mientras subía a Goten a sus hombros - No podemos apresurar las cosas- dijo en calma con Goten sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno tienes razón- dijo Goten ya más animado.

-Por cierto ¿Kurenai planeo algo para mañana?- pregunto Goku a su hijo.

-Solo algunos entrenamientos- dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

-Bien recuerda ayudar si puedes- le dijo Goku también con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- respondió Goten -Oye mira es el puesto de Ramen que le gusta a Naruto- dijo Goten viendo el puesto de Ichiraku.

-Cierto, tal vez deberíamos llevarle un poco- dijo Goku entrando a el puesto.

《Más tarde en la residencia del Clan Son》 (8:00pm)

-¡Naruto!- gritó Goku para escuchar un "Ya voy" del mencionado.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna cuando un hermoso olor pasó por su nariz -Un momento...- empezó a olfatear hasta que llegó a una bolsa que llevaba Goku quien sólo reía por el ccomportamiento de Naruto -¿Ese es Ramen de Ichiraku?- pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de Goku.

\- Es para ti- dijo Goku con una sonrisa dijo para ver como Naruto miraba al suelo y algunas gotas empezaban a caer -¿Estas bien? Pensé que te gustaba el Ramen- dijo Goku confundido.

\- No es nada ¡Vamos a comer!- dijo levantando la mirada con una gran sonrisa aunque aún tenía algunas lágrimas.

Goku simplemente sonrió para después asentir.

-Vamos- dijo animado para que después de llamar a todos cenaran en familia, tal vez no era la más unida, pocas veces podían estar todos juntos para cenar, usualmente los que no estaban eran Goku y Vegeta que tenían que hacer muchas misiones para poder comer todos los días además de que servían como entrenamiento y podían ver las habilidades de los Ninjas ya sea de su propia aldea o de aldeas "enemigas" como ellos los llamaban.

Sin duda aquel sentimiento de calidez que sentían aunque en ocasiones Goku y Vegeta discutieran sobre quien era más fuerte o Naruto Retando a Sasuke siendo completamente ignorado o Trunks metiendo en problemas a Goten por sus travesuras; sabían que podían confiar los unos en los otros y que si tenían problemas su familia les ayudaría, eso es algo que Goku dejo claro. Ellos no son un simple Clan, ellos son una família.

 ** _¡FIN!_**

Bien episodio de relleno para congeniar un poco más a los personajes y para que empiecen los movimientos del villano principal, también quiero aclarar varios puntos para el episodio siguiente y algunas cosas más, puedes saltar esto si quieres.

\- Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, Tenten y Kurenai han entrenado físicamente, osea que han mejorado bastante en Taijutsu pero sus Ninjutsu y Genjutsu son todavía bastante débiles (No es que el de Naruto sea especialmente fuerte)

\- El traje de Lee es como el que lleva originalmente pero en sus muñecas lleva las muñequeras azules que llevan Goku, Goten y Gohan y en lugar de sus sandalias de Ninja lleva unas botas parecidas a las de Gohan con su traje morado (El que le dio piccolo y uso en su pelea con Cell)

 ** _{Wattpad}_**

-Usualemnte actualizaba cuando la parte anterior llegaba a 10 "Lecturas" "Vistas" o "Views" como gusten llamarlo, pero la parte anterior llegó a 30 "Views" en 1 día así que me puse a escribir, a lo que quería llegar es que cambiaré a escribir ya sea por días o votos, no quiero actualizar diario ya que perderé inspiración y seguramente no escribiré con el mismo entusiasmo, el tardar un poco me ayuda a despejar mi mente y tener varias ideas, lo bueno es que este capítulo ya lo tenía medio planeado y lo iba a agregar al capítulo anterior pero no lo quise hacer demasiado largo, bueno una vez aclarado eso sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Ya saben, Votar, Bla, Bla, Bla, no creo que sirva recordar algo que ya saben hacer :v

 ** _¡Chao Chao!_**

¡Amigos!

No me acordaba

Entran a la tienda

abajo a la derecha

En "Apoya un creador"

Pones Dedreviil

Le das aceptar

Y ¡Wow! :v

Tenía ganas de poner eso :v


	14. Las pruebas de los Sensei

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Trunks habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento número 7 a las cinco de la mañana justo como debían pero Kakashi todavía no llegaba pasaron las horas y Naruto se había quedado dormido hasta que finalmente apareció Kakashi.

\- Hola chicos- decía saludando con su sonrisa de un ojo típica de él.

-¡Llega tarde!- regañaron los cuatro Gennins inclusive Naruto que de repente había despertado.

-Perdonen es que un gato negro se atravesó en mí camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo- dijo tratando de excusarse -Bien, vamos a comenzar- dijo mientras ponía un cronometro en un tronco -Esta puesto para sonar al mediodía- dijo sacando unos cascabeles - Su misión es muy sencilla, tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, de eso se trata todo- dijo mostrándole los cascabeles a todos -Si al mediodía no me los han logrado quitar se irán sin almuerzo, también estarán atados a esos postes y me verán comer a mí- dijo.

-(Así que fue por eso)- pensó Sasuke.

-(El nos pidió que no desayunaramos para que nos costará más trabajo)- pensó Sakura.

-(Es diabólico)- Pensaron Naruto y Trunks.

-Un momento nosotros somos cuatro y sólo hay tres cascabeles- mencionó Sakura.

-Asi que lo notaste, bien lo que pasa es que sólo tres pasarán el último se quedara atado y no a Vera comer pero no sólo eso, también regresará a la Academia- dijo con un tono alegre -Pueden usar cualquier arma para atacarme incluso las Shuriken y los Kunai si no están preparados para matarme entonces no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles- dijo.

-Esas armas son muy peligrosas Sensei- dijo Sakura algo preocupada.

-Jajaja será muy fácil si no pudo ni esquivar el borrador- dijo Naruto riendo.

\- Los payasos de clase generalmente son los más débiles, son fácilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones tan bajas no son más que perdedores- dijo Kakashi frío haciendo enojar a Naruto, Trunks y a Sasuke -Bien, cuando diga "Comiencen" pueden empezar- dijo pero en ese momento Naruto salió contra Kakashi con un Kunai en mano así Kakashi deteniendolo pero en ese momento Naruto dejo caer el Kunai atrapandolo con su mano libre e intentando de nuevo atacar a Kakashi quien esquivo el ataque y con un rápido movimiento puso la mano de Naruto en su espalda haciendo que el Kunai estuviera a punto de cortar su cuello, está acción sorprendió en gran manera a Sakura mientras Sasuke y Trunks tenían una mirada fría pero seguían un tanto molestos.

\- No se apresuren, no he dicho "Comiencen" aún- dijo Kakashi en un tono frío -(Me costó más de lo que pensé, se movió a una gran velocidad, creo que Goku lo ha estado entrenando)- pensó Kakashi soltando a Naruto.

-(Logró detenerlo con gran facilidad)- pensaba Sakura.

-Mas sin embargo, tu viniste a mi con la pura intención de destruirme- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto para después voltear a ver a todos y después de nuevo a Naruto -¿Cómo decir esto? Empiezan a caerme bien muchachos- dijo Kakashi con tono alegre -Como sea ¿Listos?- dijo para ver como todos se ponían en guardia - Comiencen- dijo y todos salieron disparados a diferentes lados escondiéndose de Kakashi.

《Mientras Con Kurenai》

Kurenai había llamado a su equipo para realizar algunos entrenamientos para ver si estaban listos para las misiones, Kurenai noto rápidamente que exceptuando a Goten su equipo servía más de rastreo que de lucha, sin duda tenía un gran camino por delante.

Kiba usualmente entrenaba con Akamaru saltando entre árboles, Kiba lanzaba Kunais en los que Akamaru lanzaba un chorro de orina... asqueroso, lo sé, pero al menos mejoraba su puntería, no de la mejor manera pero lo hacía.

Shino... de Shino no se sabe, Goten juraría que tenía el poder de hacerse invisible ya que había momentos en los que se quedaba tan quieto y en silencio que nadie notaba que estaba ahí, seguro fue entrenado por Drax :v

Hinata era el miembro más débil o al menos así se veía ella, la inútil del equipo por así decirlo, entrenaba golpeando levemente algunos troncos con su Byakugan activo.

Goten... Goten es Goten el entrenaba dando haciendo simulaciones de batalla con Kurenai, sin duda Goten era bastante fuerte, lograba mantener un combate mano a mano con Kurenai o eso es lo que ella pensaba pero la verdad era que Goten no estaba peleando en serio.

Kurenai decidió detener el combate ya que se estaba quedando sin Chakra.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque se detiene señorita Kurenai?- pregunta Goten.

-Creo que fue bastante por hoy, me estoy quedando sin Chakra además necesito ver que tal van los demás miembros del equipo- respondió Kurenai -Creo que iré a ver a Kiba, no vaya a ser que se aleje mucho y se pierda... tu deberías ir con Hinata ayudala un poco con su Puño suave- dijo dando un salto y retirándose a buscar a Kiba.

-¿Puño suave? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Goten con las manos detrás de su cabeza acercándose a Hinata, ahí noto que Hinata concentraba Chakra en la palma de su mano y luego golpeaba el tronco y así lograba agrietarlo pero Goten también noto que sus golpes no eran muy fuertes -¿Por eso le dicen "Puño suave? Pero si no golpea fuerte no dañara a nadie- dijo Goten a algo de distancia pero decidió acercarse a Hinata.

Hinata jadeaba de cansancio, ella miraba con decepción el tronco, apenas y lo había agrietado, incluso su hermana menor Himawari lograba hacerlo mejor que ella.

-Oye ¿Porque das golpes tan débiles?- eso hizo que Hinata bajará la mirada con decepción -Eres bastante fuerte pero tienes miedo a la hora de golpear, necesitas más confianza, si no das un golpe más fuerte- dijo viendo un tronco y levantando su Puño y llevandolo un poco para atras - No lograrás destruir el tronco- concluyó golpeando en tronco y destruyendolo en el procesó -¿Vez?- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa.

-Yo no puedo porque soy débil- dijo aún con la miraba gacha -Soy el miembro más débil de mí clan- dijo aún mirando el suelo.

-Eso no importa- dijo Goten algo serio -Aun no lo entiendo muy bien pero mi papá fue algo así como el miembro más débil de nuestra raza- dijo captando algo de la atención de la oji-perla, Goten al notar eso prosiguió -Pero el nunca se detuvo, siguió entrenando rompiendo sus límites y llegando más allá de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, él llegó a superar incluso a guerreros distinguidos como lo es el señor Vegeta así que... no te rindas Hinata ¡Supera tus límites!- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa y levantando su Puño derecho en el aire.

Hinata se había sonrojado un poco por las palabras de Goten así que decidió levantar su mirada pero al hacerlo su sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por una mirada de sorpresa y horror.

Hinata no había desactivado el Byakugan y al ver a Goten pudo verla, Goten poseía una gigantesca cantidad de Chakra en todo su cuerpo, era una cantidad que nisiquiera su padre poseía pero también noto algo raro pues en el corazón de Goten había algo raro, usualmente el Chakra es azul y en eso estaba bien pero el corazón de Goten concentraba una monstruosa cantidad de Chakra pero está era de color dorado, Hinata asustada desactivó el Byakugan, Goten al notar la cara de Hinata se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

-¿Estas Bien?- preguntaba acercándose pero vio como Hinata retrocedió un poco -Este... si dije algo malo lo siento- dijo notablemente arrepentido -Pero no me retracto de lo que dije- ahora le esbozaba una gran sonrisa - No te rindas Hinata, yo creo en ti- dijo mirándola con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó a Hinata y la sonrojo un poco así está acercándose a Goten.

-¿Tu podrías ayudarme? Escuche que tu clan es de Taijutsu- dijo mientras se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia -¡Por favor, te pido que me entrenes!- dijo pero se asustó un poco al no escuchar respuesta de Goten.

-...- Goten no decía nada, sin duda estaba algo sorprendido, nunca nadie le había pedido que lo entrenará pero era Hinata una buena amiga de Naruto así que decidió ayudarle.

-¡Claro que si!- respondió animado y tranquilizado un poco a Hinata -¡Vamos, yo te ayudare con tus problemas de confianza para que seas la más fuerte de tu Clan! (Esperó que pueda hacerlo...)- Goten esbozaba una sonrisa y aunque dudaba que podría ayudarla mucho ya que el no es tan fuerte o capacitado como su padre o su hermano intentará ayudarla, eso era seguro.

Kurenai regresaba con Kiba quien un poco molesto de que interrumpieran su entrenamiento igualmente decidió regresar, así reuniéndose todo el equipo menos Shino pero en eso alguien toca el hombro de Goten asustando a este pero por suerte sólo era Shino.

-Confirmado, Shino tiene poderes de invisibilidad- dijo Goten mirando a Shino provocando risas de todos menos de Shino, aunque también el no era alguien que mostrará muchas emociones.

¡FIN!

Me tarde un poco pero no quería que el capítulo fuera todo sobre el equipo 7 y la prueba de Kakashi pero tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo seguirá donde se quedó, aunque seguramente piense en algo para el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho

Como sea ya saben que hacer si les gusta la historia

¡Chao Chao! :v


	15. La Prueba de los cascabeles

-(Vaya lo hacen bien, se están escondiendo muy bien)- pensaba el ninja copia cuando de repente Naruto salto frente a él.

-Usted y yo, ahora en pelea limpia ¿Qué dice?- decía un sonriente Naruto frente a Kakashi.

-(Tonto)- pensaban sus compañeros de equipo.

-Comparado con los demás tú eres un poco raro- dijo Kakashi a Naruto.

-Lo único raro aquí es su corte de cabello- dijo Naruto para después correr hacia Kakashi con intención de atacarle pero Kakashi mete su mano es bolso de armas ninja provocando que Naruto se detuviera en seco.

-Técnicas de batalla Shinobi parte uno, Taijutsu; el arte físico- dijo Kakashi.

-(Taijutsu, es lo que Papá... Goku me ha estado enseñando, es el combate mano a mano, entonces... ¿Porque está buscando un arma?)- pensaba el rubio mientras finalmente Kakashi sacaba su "Arma" así mostrando un libro naranja que le deja los ojos como plato a Naruto -(¡¿Qué rayos?!)- pensaba Naruto viendo como Kakashi comenzaba a leer tranquilamente -¡Oiga ¿Porque se pone a leer en este momento?! - Pregunto Naruto notablemente molesto.

-¿Porque?- preguntaba escéptico Kakashi - Para saber que pasa en la historia obviamente- decía tranquilamente restandole importancia a Naruto - Que no te importe esto, con tus débiles ataques no te debería importar mucho si estoy leyendo o no- decía haciendo molestar a Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Voy a aplastarlo!- gritaba corriendo para darle un golpe que Kakashi detuvo con facilidad para después intentar darle una patada que Kakashi esquivó agachandose.

Naruto decidió retroceder y hacer un "Jutsu multiclones de sombra" así creando cuatro clones.

Los cinco Naruto salieron disparados contra Kakashi quien aún leía tranquilamente, esquivó al primero que llegó de frente y le dio un golpe con su codo en la espalda así el clon desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Dos clones decidieron llegar por lados opuestos pero Kakashi sólo tuvo que golpear al de la izquierda en el rostro y usar su codo para golpear al de la derecha, así ambos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-(Van tres, quedan dos)- Pensaba para ver como corrían frente a él los restantes.

Al primero le dio una patada que lo elevó en el aire y con el último le lanzó el clon que había pateado, antes de que desapareciera pero... ambos Naruto desaparecieron en una nube de humo sorprendiendo a Kakashi.

-(¿Pero qué? Sólo eran cuatro clones)- pensaba Kakashi desconcertado.

-Hola Sasuke- hablo Naruto quien había regresado a su escondite junto a Sasuke.

-Quien lo diría, finalmente hiciste algo inteligente y regresaste- decía Sasuke mirando a "Naruto"

-Jeje si, pensé que sería lo mejor- decía Naruto feliz -por alguna razón sentí que si me quedaba más tiempo terminaría muy adolorido y no precisamente por los golpes- dijo con un pequeño escalofrío.

-Aahhh Naruto, que bueno que pensaras en eso, lamentablemente...- decía golpeando a "Naruto" quien explotó en una nube de humo - Te conozco muy bien- dijo mirando de nuevo a Kakashi.

-¡Aquí estoy!- gritaba Naruto corriendo hacia Kakashi intentando golpearlo pero al momento de hacerlo Kakashi ya no estaba, dejando a Naruto sorprendido.

-No dejes que tu enemigo logre llegar a tu espalda- dijo mientras tenía las manos en posición para "Juntar Chakra"

-(Es una posición de manos para juntar Chakra, un jutsu a esa distancia sería peligroso, podría matar a Naruto con el)- pensaba Sakura.

-(Esa posición de manos es para el Jutsu estilo de fuego, no sólo está jugando con Naruto, va a pulverizarlo)- pensaba Sasuke preocupado.

-¡Naruto quítate de ahí, ese jutsu podría matarte!- grito Sakura saliendo de su escondite así revelando su posición.

\- Ya es tarde- dijo Kakashi dejando sorprendidos a Sasuke y Sakura -¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja: Mil años de muerte!- dijo haciendo su "Jutsu"- así Naruto saliendo disparado lejos cayendo encima de Sasuke.

-Quitate de encima Idiota- dijo quitando a Naruto.

-Bien, en cuanto a ti- dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura pero en eso salió Trunks y la sostuvo en brazos para salir de ahí -mmm... salió a ayudarla, bien, ahora comienza el verdadero desafío dijo mirando de reojo a las ramas de los árboles donde en una estaba Sasuke y en otra estaba Trunks con Sakura.

Sasuke miro a Trunks quien sólo asintió, pero ambos vieron como Kakashi guardaba su libro y destapaba su ojo revelando su Sharingan cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke quien sólo lo veía con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca Sasuke hay moscas- dijo Naruto quien ya se había recuperado y había subido junto a Sasuke.

-Callate o nos descubrirá, imbécil- dijo Sasuke regañando a Naruto.

-Uy, uy, uy, que delicada- dijo Naruto burlándose de Sasuke.

\- No me hagas patearte el trasero- dijo Sasuke irritado.

-¡Vamos chicos ya se que están ahí ¿Porque no vienen a pelear?- dijo Kakashi viendo hacia el árbol donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto.

\- Ya valió...- dijo Naruto con algo de miedo.

\- Te dije que nos descubriría- regaño Sasuke a Naruto.

-Vamos, ustedes tampoco tienen que esconderse- dijo mirando ahora el árbol donde estaban Trunks y Sakura.

-(¡Mierda!)- pensó Trunks -Sakura trata de esconderte, yo lo detendre lo más que pueda- dijo Trunks para salir disparado contra Kakashi.

Kakashi lo vio gracias a su Sharingan así haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar de largo a Trunks quien se estrelló contra el piso, una cortina de polvo de levantó y también se quebró parte del suelo, de la cortina de humo salió Trunks quien intentó golpear a Kakashi pero este lo esquivó inclinandose.

Trunks intentó dar una patada que Kakashi bloqueó con su antebrazo así estos empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que era observado por los miembros restantes del equipo.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y salió a ayudar a Trunks, Kakashi noto esto y sólo sonrió aunque no se notaba por su máscara.

-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego- dijo Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego hacia Kakashi quien con una patada lanzó a Trunks y espero el ataque.

-Estilo de agua: Jutsu Dragón de agua- dijo Kakashi para que una especie de dragón hecho de agua saliera disparado hacia el jutsu de Sasuke así contrarestandolo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en el momento en el que los jutsus impactaron crearon una nube humo de la que salió Naruto así golpeandolo en la cara y que otro Naruto le diera una patada desde el suelo para hacer que Kakashi cayera.

-¡Bikutorī Kyanon! ("Cañón de la victoria")- grito Trunks así un ataque de Ki salió disparado en contra de Kakashi dándole de lleno y lanzandolo un tanto lejos, Sakura decidió salir del escondite dirigida hacia los chicos.

-(¿Ganaron?)- pensó al ver el cuerpo de Kakashi aún tumbado.

-¿Eso es todo? Fue muy fácil- dijo Naruto sonriendo de manera confianda y inflando el pecho con orgullo -Sabia que no podría hacer nada contra el gran Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo- decía Naruto con aires de grandeza.

\- No Naruto esto aún no acaba- dice Sasuke viendo a Kakashi -Aun con todo, derrotarlo fue muy sencillo ¿No crees? - dice Sasuke explicando un poco, en ese momento el cuerpo de Kakashi explota en humo revelando un pedazo de tronco -¿Lo ves?- dice Sasuke.

-Vaya, será una pelea complicada ¡Esta prueba es genial 'ttebayo!- decía Naruto animado.

-Parece que Goku y Goten te pegaron esa costumbre de disfrutar mucho las peleas- decía Trunks quien se puso a lado de ambos chicos y de Sakura -¿Alguna idea?- dice Trunks a los demás.

-Yo tengo algo- dijo Sakura sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke -Hace poco lograron atacarlo exitosamente ¿No?- dijo para ver como todos asentian- Bien ¿Qué cambio a cuando Naruto lo atacó?- pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Qué somos más listos que Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke.

-¿Qué somos más fuertes que Naruto?- pregunto ahora Trunks.

-¿Qué hicimos un ataque sorpresa?- pregunto Naruto.

\- No, que atacaron en equipo, Tal vez si atacamos todos en conjunto logremos quitarle los cascabeles- dijo Sakura para ver como todos asentian.

-Pero... si le quitamos los cascabeles ¿Quién regresará a la Academia ninja?- pregunto Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Creo que tendremos que preocuparnos por eso después- dijo Trunks para que después Kakashi saliera de los arbustos poniéndose frente de los chicos y mirar fijamente a Sakura.

-Bien Sakura ¿Algo más que nos ayude a atacar?- pregunto Naruto pero no recibió ninguna respuesta -¿Sakura?- dijo Naruto algo preocupado.

-¡La metió en un Genjutsu!- grito Sasuke para que después fuera atacado por la espalda por una patada cortesía de un clon de Kakashi.

\- No se distraigan- dijo Kakashi para dar un golpe en la mandíbula de Naruto así elevandolo un poco en el aire y con una patada mandarlo a estrellarse con un árbol.

Trunks salió disparado a ayudar a Naruto pero una gran llamarada se puso enfrente suyo bloqueandole el paso.

《Mente de Sakura》

Sakura seguía en medio del campo de entrenamiento pero ahora estaba completamente sola, todo había desparecido, almenos toda persona.

-¿Chicos?- pregunto algo asustada -¡¿Dónde están?!- pregunto algo alterada para comenzar a caminar algo temerosa en busca de sus compañeros.

《Con Sasuke》

Sasuke corrió para ayudar a Sakura pero un clon de Kakashi apareció frente a él.

-Pensaban atacar en equipo ¿No es así?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Parece que te diste cuenta- respondió Sasuke - Por eso nos atacas con clones ¿Verdad?- pregunto tomando una pose extraña para Kakashi y activando su Sharingan. (1)

\- Si y no- respondió Kakashi - Los atacó con clones para separarlos, tiene que ser una prueba difícil después de todo- dijo Kakashi -Pero aún espero que descubran como salir de esto como un equipo- dijo para lanzarse en contra de Sasuke.

Ambos chocaron sus antebrazos quedando uno frente a otro.

《Con Trunks》

-(Parece que será más complicado de lo que pense)- pensó Trunks bloqueando un golpe de Kakashi quien intentó golpearlo por la espalda.

Trunks dio un salto tomando distancia y salió disparado en contra de Kakashi, le dio un golpe que Kakashi esquivó, Trunks decidió dar un salto y dar una patada que Kakashi esquivó de nuevo, Trunks puso una mano en el suelo y dio un giro para dar una patada en el estómago de Kakashi así haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

-Asi que tu eres el original- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa confiada -Bien, entonces no debo contenerme- dijo para transformarse en super saiyajin.

-(Esto se va a poner feo)- pensó Kakashi viendo a Trunks.

《Con Naruto》

Naruto se levantaba un tanto adolorido para ver como Kakashi se ponía frente a él.

-¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera me dolió- dijo Naruto.

En eso Kakashi intentó atacarle pero Naruto bloqueó su golpe con su antebrazo y le lanzó una patada haciendo que tomarán distancia.

-Hace poco ataque sin pensar- dijo Naruto bastante serio, esto sorprendió un poco a Kakashi -Pero ya no sucederá de nuevo- dijo tomando una pose de batalla que Kakashi conocía bien, no por nada había hecho misiones junto a él. (2)

-Asi que ahora lo tomaras en serio- dijo Kakashi tratando de no sonar sorprendido - Bien, entonces yo también- dijo comenzando a concentrar Chakra.

《Con Sakura》

Sakura llevaba algunos minutos caminando sin rumbo tratando de buscar a Sasuke, Kakashi o Trunks ¡Demonios! Hasta ver a Naruto le alegraría, en ese momento unos arbustos se movieron haciendo que Sakura se pusiera en guardia con un Kunai frente a ella.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- pregunto aún en guardia pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un malherido Sasuke salir de ahí arrastrándose.

-Sakura- decía Sasuke en voz baja notablemente adolorido -ayudame, por favor- decía estirando su mano hacia Sakura buscando ayuda.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Sakura preocupada corriendo para ayudar a su amor platónico pero cuando estaba frente a él sintió un gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo para que todo regresará a como hace un momento, estaba de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento con un malherido Naruto frente a ella con su Kunai un poco enterrado en su hombro.

-Perdon- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -Fue lo único que se me ocurrió- dijo para caer al suelo con una sonrisa.

《Flashback (Naruto)》

Naruto estaba frente a Kakashi en pose de pelea para después salir disparado contra él.

Kakashi con el suficiente Chakra le dio un golpe en las costillas a Naruto que lo hizo doblarse del dolor, Naruto usando su pie trato de dar una patada en los pies de Kakashi con intención de hacerlo caer, Kakashi Salto esquivando el ataque y en el aire atacó.

-Estilo de fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego- dijo lanzando su Jutsu a Naruto quien lo recibió de lleno, asi saliendo Naruto con algunas quemaduras leves y una costilla rota.

-Jutsu Multiclones de sombra- dijo Naruto así apareciendo un total de cinco clones que salieron en contra de Kakashi -¡Ahora enfrenta mi nueva super tecnica!- grito mientras los clones rodeaban a Kakashi.

-(¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?)- pensaba Kakashi.

En eso un clon de Naruto le dio un golpe que lo tomo desprevenido y lo hizo retroceder un poco, detrás de el clon, él Naruto original se subió en su espalda tomando impulso y elevándose en el aire.

Kakashi miro con sorpresa a Naruto pero los otros tres clones le dieron cada uno una patada que lo hizo elevarse en el aire sólo para ser recibido en el aire con una patada que lo mando de regreso al suelo cortesía de el Naruto original

-Uzumaki Rafaga- grito Naruto.

All momento de chocar con el suelo este explotó en una nube de humo.

《Con Sasuke》

Este seguía en un duelo de Taijutsu con Kakashi quien de repente se detuvo.

-Parece que Naruto ya termino- dijo sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien miro como los clones de Naruto desaparecían y un malherido Naruto caía fuertemente contra el suelo -¿Cuanto más te tomará a ti?- dijo haciendo a enojar a Sasuke -Sabes, me pregunto que hará Naruto ahora- dijo mirando de reojo como Naruto se levantaba con un Kunai en mano -¿A quién ayudará?- dijo para ver como Sasuke sonreía.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunto de manera retórica Sasuke para después ver como Naruto clavaba un poco el Kunai en el hombro de Sakura sacandola del Genjutsu.

-Perdón, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- dijo débilmente Naruto antes de caer al suelo.

《Fin del Flashback》

-Desde que comenzó la prueba tu cometiste un error- dijo Sasuke dándole una patada en el el estómago de Kakashi para después usar su pierna libre y tratar de estrellar a Kakashi en el suelo pero Kakashi logró esquivarlo, Sasuke uso su ataque previo como impulso para elevarse en el aire -Estilo de fuego: Jutsu llamas del Fénix- dijo liberando una gran llamarada que dio de lleno a Kakashi.

Kakashi cayó pesadamente al suelo con algunas quemaduras para ver como Sasuke desde el aire le daba una patada igual a la de Naruto.

-¡Tu error fue subestimarnos!- dijo antes de darle la patada que hizo que Kakashi desapareciera en una nube de humo.

-(Así que ya acabaron)- pensó Trunks para patear a Kakashi haciéndolo retroceder y poniéndose junto a sus compañeros mientras un débil Naruto se levantaba de nuevo.

Frente a frente los cuatro Gennins listos para atacar a su Sensei pero en eso la alarma sonó dando a entender que la prueba había acabado.

-¡¿Que?!- grito Naruto sabiendo que significaba eso.

-¿Entonces no pasamos?- pregunto un poco triste Sakura.

-No, al contrario, todos pasaron exitosamente- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos -Veran, la verdadera prueba era que trabajarán en equipo cosa que lograron a su manera, confiaron en los demás y ayudaron a quien estaba en problemas, además de que lograron trabajar juntos para atacarme la primera vez, veran chicos cuando les dije que sólo tres pasarían se sorprendieron pero aún con eso decidieron trabajar juntos pudiendo atacar por separado con la pura intención de quitarme los cascabeles, ustedes en ningún momento intentaron atacarme para hacerlo, más bien sólo querían derrotarme, Naruto ¿Porque decidiste ayudar a Sakura y no a tus compañeros?- pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Eh? Porque sabía que ellos lograrían hacerlo, Trunks es muy fuerte y también lo es Sasuke 'ttebayo - dijo Naruto con su animo de siempre.

-Exacto, Trunks y Sasuke también decidieron confiar en ti- dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto quien miro a ambos quienes sólo apartaron la mirada -Aun con tus heridas decidiste ayudar a Sakura ¿Porque?- pregunto.

-Porque sabía que yo ya no podría ayudar mucho pero confiaba en que Sakura si- dijo de nuevo animado.

-Bien, por eso es que pasaron, no de la manera en la que lo tenía planeado pero lo lograron recuerden chicos, un ninja que no obedece las reglas es escoria, pero aquel que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la escoria - dijo Kakashi -Tienen el resto del día libre, disfrutenlo- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡Vamos a celebrar a Ichiraku!- dijo animadamente Naruto comenzando a caminar.

-(Nunca va a cambiar)- pensaron Sasuke y Trunks comenzando a caminar detrás de él.

 _ **¡Fin!**_

Ufff, capítulo largo :v

Ya saben, votar, comentar y esas cosas :v

Nos vemos en la próxima

 _ **¡Chao Chao!**_

(1) Es la pose de pelea de Vegeta que usa la primera vez que peleo con Goku

(2) Es la pose de pelea de Goku que uso la primera vez que peleo con Vegeta :v


	16. El constructor de puentes

No se puede decir mucho de lo que paso después de las misiones, mientras que el equipo 8 hacia entrenamientos ligeros y misiones de rango bajo el equipo 7 hacia entrenamientos más pesados aunque también hacia misiones de rango bajo, Naruto ya no soportaba las misiones fáciles, si no era pasear perros les tocaba encontrar gatos, aunque el gato era un rival de temer.

No sólo a Naruto le aburrían estás misiones sino que también a Sasuke y Trunks, pero eso ya lo sabemos, vayamos a lo interesante.

《Torre Hokage》

-¡Anciano, ya nos aburrimos de estar en misiones fáciles, queremos estar en una misión real, algo emocionante ya no quiero pasear perros!- se quejaba Naruto ante el Hokage, había aprovechado que iban a entregar el reporte de la última misión que fue encontrar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal de la aldea del fuego.

Aunque Naruto no era el único que quería mejores misiones mas sin embargo, si fue el único con el valor para quejarse.

-(Sabia que esto pasaría)- pensaba con cansancio Kakashi.

-¡Naruto, tú sólo eres un Gennin sin experiencia al igual que los demás empezaras con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades!- Regaño Iruka quien estaba junto al Hokage asignando misiones.

-¡¿Habla en serio? Cuidar a un bebé no es una misión sino una gran estupidez!- se quejaba Naruto pero recibió un golpe de Kakashi para que se calmara.

-¿Ya puedes calmarte? Pareces un bebé mas que un Gennin- dijo Kakashi regañando a Naruto.

-Lord Hokage- hablo Trunks haciendo que le prestarán atención -Naruto tiene razon, no podemos seguir con este tipo de misiones, no sólo no ayudan a progresar sino que ocupan nuestro tiempo y nos impide entrenar con eficiencia- concluyó para tratar de convencer al Hokage.

-(mmm... ese niño fue el que derrotó a Gai... y también está Kakashi, con ambos quizás pueda arriesgarme a subir de rango su misión pero ¿Estaran realmente seguros?)- pensaba Sarutobi para decidir si les daba una misión de rango mayor.

-(Porfavor que nos de una misión mejor)- Pensaba Naruto.

-(Porfavor no les de nada)- Pensaba Kakashi.

-(Hay Tomates en la casa)- pensaba Sasuke. (:v)

-Bien, me arriesgare, les daré una misión de clase C- Dijo Sarutobi para empezar a explicar de que trataba la misión, esto ya lo sabemos así que no hace falta meter relleno.

Si recuerdan les dije que hacían el equipo 7 y el equipo 8 pero... ¿Y el equipo 10? Con ellos la historia es distinta, no sólo los sometía a entrenamientos duros sino que hacían misiones un tanto peligrosas, usualmente de clase C ya que Vegeta no es alguien de pasear perros.

Pero en la mañana Vegeta tomó una misión más arriesgada y más que eso decidió hacerla junto a su respectivo equipo, Sarutobi se negó obviamente pero Goku quiso acompañarlos, aunque a Vegeta no le agradaría eso sabe que Kakaroto no intervendrá de no ser completamente necesario.

La misión es de Rango B

La misión parece bastante sencilla, tienen que escoltar a alguien hacia la aldea de la hoja; según parece está persona es lo bastante fuerte para llegar a la aldea sin problemas pero el Hokage no es alguien que se arriesga.

Vegeta, Goku y Jiraiya el legendario Sannin y la persona que tienen que escoltar tendrán que cuidar del equipo 10 mejor conocido como el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho.

《Afueras de la aldea de la hoja》

\- No puedo creer que nos arrastre a una misión tan peligrosa- regalaba Ino a Vegeta quien sólo la ignoraba -¿Y si nos pasa algo?- Vegeta aún la ignoraba -¿Qué tal si ya no regresó y no puedo estar con Sasuke? ¡Seguro la frentona tratará de quedárselo!- Conforme avanzaban Ino subía su tono de voz -¡¿Y si me rompo una uña? ¿Cómo viviré con eso?!-

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez!- gritó Vegeta regañando a Ino -Puedes regresar cuando te plazca, no voy a aguantar a alguien que sólo sabe quejarse- Dijo Vegata, digo, Vegeta.

-Vegeta, no seas tan duro- susurro Kakaroto a su rival.

\- Tú cállate, nisiquiera deberías estar aquí- se quejó Vegeta -Y tú- ahora mirando Choji -Deja de comer así, pareces un puerco- y así continuó su camino.

-¿Puerco? ¡Yo soy un cerdo decente!- dijo para meter su boca en la bolsa de papas y comer, imitando a un Cerdo -¡No soy un puerco! (:v)- dijo quejándose de como lo había llamado Vegeta.

-Yo no diría eso comiendo de ese modo- dijo Shikamaru quien estaba hablando con Gohan.

-¡Ya callese, hay que apurar el paso o nos tardaremos más!- dijo Vegeta con su característico buen humor -(Me pregunto como le irá a Trunks)- pensaba Vegeta.

-(¿Qué estará haciendo Goten?)- se pregunto Goku.

《Con Goten》

Goten estaba en el bosque con la mirada fija en un árbol.

-(En el mar la vida es más sabrosa, en el mar todo es felicidad)- Al parecer Goten sólo divagaba.

《Con el equipo 7 (En la puerta de Konoha)》

Al equipo 7 se le había asignado la misión de cuidar de Tazuna un constructor de puentes que quiere conectar al país de las olas com tierra firme para abastecer al pueblo que vive ahí.

En su camino se habían topado con dos ninjas que Kakashi y Trunks vencieron fácilmente, también descubrieron que Tazuna había mentido sobre el rango de la misión al parecer la misión de rango C se había transformado en una misión de rango B...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno, ahí termina.

El capítulo :v no había actualizado por la escuela :v

Pero llegamos a un acuerdo con los maestros y la mayoría accedió, ahora no hay tarea los viernes (¡Yei! \:v/) pero el jueves hay doble (No yei :v)

Gracias por leer ;v

Con el siguiente capítulo trataré de no tardar ;v (Que no debería de :v)


	17. Una nueva habilidad

El equipo 7 continuaba su travesía para escoltar a Tazuna, mientras el equipo 10 continúa en Busca del Sannin de los sapos, ya falta poco para que comiencen los exámenes Chunnin y al parecer el fue llamado para entrenar a alguien.

-¡Me aburro!- era el grito de Trunks, desde que se toparon con aquellos ninjas renegados hace algunas horas no había pasado nada.

Algo raro para todos era que Naruto había estado muy callado, usualmente es la persona que más habla pero desde que empezaron la misión había estado muy callado... bueno, para Trunks y Sasuke era diferente, Naruto había estado callado desde la mañana, nadie sabía porque más sin embargo si sabían que era algo muy raro.

《FLASHBACK》

Eran cerca de las 6:00am cuando Naruto ya estaba despertando, desde que se unió al equipo 7 Kakashi los hacia despertarse muy temprano, aunque este siempre llegará tarde

PDV Naruto

(Punto De Vista)

(POV)

-Maldicion, siempre nos dice que lleguemos temprano pero él siempre llega tarde, ni si quiera tiene una excusa- Me quejaba mientras me despertaba y caminaba fuera de mi habitación, al salir me topo con Sasuke, como de costumbre me ignora y sigue su camino pero al verlo partir algo paso...

-(¡73!)- retumbo aquel número en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté para saber si había sido Sasuke.

-Yo no dije nada, idiota- dijo continuando su camino hacia el comedor sin siquiera mirarme.

-(¡¡73!!)- volvió a resonar en mi cabeza, pero esta vez fue distinto, más que escucharlo pude sentirlo, parecía que aquella voz transmitía una buena intención pero la rudeza con lo que lo decía me hacía pensar distinto, decidí ir al baño y lavarme las manos para comer, a mi me daba igual pero a Vegeta no.

Todo parecía normal, me enjuague la cara aprovechando que estaba ahí, pero al verme en el espejo paso algo que no esperaba.

-(65)- se escuchó en mi cabeza casi como un susurro de nuevo la voz era tranquila pero... no todo fue bueno.

-(1 millon)- logré escuchar de fondo, era un susurro casi imperceptible pero... Lo escuche, muy claro además, su voz daba mucho miedo, sentí un gran temor, uno que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera cuando la gente de la aldea me perseguía para matarme me había causado tanto temor como esto, esa voz me hacía sentir que moriría en cualquier momento pero... sin duda eso es lo que más me aterro, me había hecho sentir así sólo con su voz realmente no se que haría si lo tuviera enfrente.

Más sin embargo en el fondo, muy en el fondo y algo que logró calmarme fue que también logré sentir tranquilidad, felicidad y paz...

Toda esta situación me tiene muy confundido, necesito saber que es esto, tal vez Goku sepa algo...

-Mejor le pregunto a Vegeta- dije para mi mismo.

Ya todos desayunando las cosas empeoraron.

-(83, 48, 115)- se escuchaba en mi cabeza nadamas entrar al comedor, pero todo esto fue reemplazado rápidamente por algo peor.

-(¡700 mil, 500 mil, 600 mil!)- está vez eran número mucho más grandes.

Vegeta fue el primero en terminar y arrastró a Gohan a la torre Hokage, después Goten salió volando para llegar con su equipo, lo mismo con Tenten y Rock Lee, conforme estos se iban las voces en mi cabeza disminuian, como Vegeta había partido decidí hablar con Goku sobre lo que me pasaba pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle.

-¡Oye idiota tenemos que irnos ya, sabes como se pone Sakura si llegamos tarde!- Me gritó Sasuke para partir, me giró y veo a Sasuke y Trunks esperando a que yo saliera.

-(Supongo que puede esperar)- pensé para mis adentros.

Fin PDV Naruto

(Osea que tan tan, al Punto De Vista :v)

《Fin del FlashBack》

Todos continuaban con la caminata en silencio pero entonces.

-(¡230!)- retumbo en la cabeza de Naruto.

-¡Por allá!- gritó Naruto y por instinto lanzó un kunai hacía un arbusto pero... por casualidad o por destino fallo el tiro que por poco le daba a un conejo.

-¡Naruto casi me da un infarto!- gritó Sakura regañando a Naruto, desde que se toparon con aquellos ninjas renegados había estado muy tensa.

-Tranquilizate Sakura, ya sabes como es Naruto de raro- dijo Sasuke tratando de calmar a Sakura.

-(Un conejo de las nieves, esa no es una especie que se encuentre por estas zonas... Naruto logró darse cuenta de la amenaza incluso antes que yo, lo mejor será estar totalmente alerta a partir de ahora)- pensaba Kakashi.

-Eres un tonto chico- dijo Tazuna bebiendo alcohol de una pequeña botella que cargaba con él.

-(Había un KI más alto ahí que fue reemplazado por el del conejo... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No, más importante ¿Cómo es que Naruto lo supo?)- pensaba Trunks.

-Perdon chicos, he estado distraído desde la mañana- se disculpaba Naruto desde que se escuchaban aquellas voces en su cabeza había estado muy tenso.

-¡Más te vale que no se repita o sino te golpeare tan fuerte que nadie nunca volverá a reconocer tú tonta cara!- amenazó Sakura a Naruto quien sólo palidecio ante lo dicho.

《Con el equipo 10》

Mientras el equipo 7 recorría el camino hacia el país de las olas el equipo de Vegeta ya había encontrado a Jiraiya, no fue difícil, sólo fue acercarse al lugar y sentir su KI, les dijeron que era alguien muy fuerte por lo que sólo buscaron el KI más alto en el área.

-Aún no puedo creer que Sarutobi-Sensei los haya enviado por mi ¿No soy tan débil o si?- preguntaba Jiraiya con lágrimas cómicas exagerando la situación, lo cierto era que Sarutobi le había enviado un pergamino diciendo que aquella era una misión falsa, sólo lo había hecho para que Vegeta estuviera contento y así obtuviera una misión de rango alto que no fuera peligrosa.

También explicaba un poco sobre la historia de Goku y Vegeta y lo importantes que eran estos en la aldea.

\- No, no, no, para nada, tú eres muy fuerte- decía Goku tratando de animar a Jiraiya.

-(Poderoso Sannin, si como no)- pensaba Vegeta.

-¡Como sea, tengo la misión de entrenar a un niño de la aldea!- dijo Jiraiya más animado.

-¿Entrenar?- pregunto Gohan.

-Si, tengo que entrenar a un niño para los exámenes Chunnin- decía Jiraiya.

\- ¿A quién precisamente tiene que entrenar?- pregunto Vegeta.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh es alguien que ustedes conocen muy bien, se llama Naruto!- dijo sonriente Jiraiya para ver como todos se sorprendían.

-¿¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!?- Preguntaba de manera sorprendida todos.

-Jejejeje- reía Jiraiya mientras radicaba un poco por debajo de su nariz con su dedo índice...


End file.
